


LIFE AFTER THE LIGHTS

by SleighverusSnape



Category: MiChaeng - Fandom 2yeon - Fandom SaiDa - Fandom, TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 45,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleighverusSnape/pseuds/SleighverusSnape
Summary: It's in 2023. Months passed after the news broke that shocked the world. JYPE announced that TWICE will be having an indefinite hiatus. After 7 long years of success, the best girl group in Kpop finally decided to take a break. Fans especially ONCE poured their praises, sentiments, and mostly gratitude towards the 9 best girls in every platform on social media. Some say they deserve to have personal time for themselves while others say there might be a problem.For whatever reason, the girls did it without hesitation and decided with a mutual decision. ONCEs still continued to be supportive and hopeful that someday they will have their grand comeback.But with Son Chaeyoung and Myoui Mina, how was life after TWICE?
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 30
Kudos: 113





	1. THE BEGINNING OF THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Annyeong haseyo yeorobun! This is my first time posting a story. I kindly ask for your patience and understanding as I might make some mistakes along the way simply because I'm not a professional writer. It is set in the near future that's why I tend to put more details with the specific dates and times to guide you with the flow of the story. It has a lot of recent scenarios and flashbacks, it could get confusing. But hopefully, you'll like it. Please do leave a comment and I am open to your suggestions. Happy reading! Kansahamnida.

**CHAPTER 1: THE BEGINNING OF THE END**

  


  


  


**May 5, 2023**

**10:00 AM KST**

**3rd person POV**

  


**_Alarm buzzing…_ **

**_  
_ **

"What the hell!" exclaimed by the girl who's having a hard time reaching for the annoying alarm clock on her bedside. She got wasted last night (again) which is evident for her pissed state as soon as she woke up.

"Damn, Aaaargghh this freaking headache!" she got up and continues to whine her way towards the bathroom.

While washing her face she suddenly looked at herself in the mirror. Staring blankly and then chuckled.

"What now Son Chaeyoung?" asking herself. She smirked and said, "What a mess you are."

She opened her windows avoiding to gaze directly to the sunlight, she felt the warmth on her face.

"This isn't Vit. D anymore, I know," she said while smiling with her dimples on.

"Mianhae, Mr. Sun." she uttered. "I haven't had the time to meet you like before. Don't worry I promise to pull myself together and enough of this partying or fooling around."

It's funny how her alarm clock is still set at 10 in the morning. It was the alarm she set for the last time since their last schedule. Chaeyoung now lives all by herself in a luxurious apartment somewhere in Gang-buk which she bought a year ago. Living alone gives her a lot of space and time to think and do what she wants like making music, writing songs, designing, and making art. It gives her peace and enables her to focus on specific things.

At least that's what she thought. Not until she got that one fateful phone call months ago that literally changed her routine. It's like an asteroid crashed and burned into her world, leaving a deep impact of realization and most certainly REGRET.

"Aishhh if I weren't the most pabo of a person," she exclaimed after taking the hangover meds and gulping into her water tumbler.

"I'm sick and tired of this should, would and could, but what must an idiot like me have to do about it? You're too late to turn the table Chaeyoung-ah" with heaviness in every breath she takes, she felt that sting on her chest again.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" she said while hitting her head.

"Well, I guess life isn't how I know it after all," she muttered.

"Yaahhh! I'm 24 yet still so naive, dumb and blunt."

Her phone was constantly ringing for the past 2 minutes but she didn't notice it till she came back to her senses, she then abruptly took it and answered.

Before she could even speak, a loud voice took on the other line, "YAAAHHH! YOU DWARF, I'VE BEEN CALLING YOU SINCE 6 IN THE MORNING, PABO-YA WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN UP TO?"

That chiding voice is from her long lost "hyung", Yoo Jeongyeon.

  


It's been 8 months since TWICE came to a mutual decision to take a hiatus. It was on September 23, 2022, when the news broke around the world through JYPE official statement which shocked so many people especially the fandom (ONCE). Trending in all SNS and the fans, supporters even the haters posted their sentiments on social media about the said topic. 

In the statement, it says that the members and management discussed it and came into terms. The girls need time to rest and make up for the things they wanted to do as normal individuals. They need their space, peace, and most importantly to recharge their health both mentally and physically.

There have been theories and speculations about what's the truth behind TWICE's sudden indefinite break that went on for months until it slowly quiets down. Yet still, their fandom continued to love and support them through various posts. 

There are few updates about them from fans who happened to see some of them somewhere from their individual activities and engagements however in their group's official SNS; the members haven't posted anything yet. Some say they're probably having the best time of their lives right now and savoring every moment they have with their families, loved ones, and especially themselves.

  


But with Chaeyoung, it's a different story.

  


  


  


**September 29, 2022**

**4:31 PM JST**

**Narita Airport**

**3rd person POV**

  


"Finally, after 10 long years. I'm home." said the tall young guy with glasses on carrying gray luggage grinning widely showing off his dimples.

He's wearing a black plain (off white) tee covered with his brown coat, ripped denim jeans with a vans checkerboard sneakers, and a black (Balenciaga) cap which complements his good physique.

In a trice, a person wearing a tuxedo approached him and said "Dr. Won Rae Jin?" He nonchalantly nodded and bowed.

"Hai Sir, I am. Nande?" he asked.

"Gomenasai, Konichiwa Dr. Won, Watashi no namae wa Jiro desu."He bowed.

"I came to pick you up. It's your father's order." He continued.

"Ahh yoshi. Arigatou gozaimasu." he replied.

"This way Doc, I'll be the one to carry your luggage; the car will be there in a while".

The young doctor followed the guy's instructions and waited for his ride to arrive.

**Rae's POV**

_The plane landed safely and I couldn't be more excited to step into my motherland again and see my family. That was a 13-hour flight time from LAX all the way here to Narita. I was so thrilled that my system completely ignored the fact that my sleep-wake patterns were disturbed. In short, jet lag._

"Finally, after 10 long years, I'm home." _I grinned like a kid while stretching my arms and hands up in the air._

"Okaeri! Tadaima!" _I know that's not what I supposed to do. It's considered rude but I can't help it. Ha-ha_

_  
_

_Studying abroad wasn't my choice and it's kind of a long story. I passed the scholarship exams for a pre-med course in Singapore then after 2 years, I graduated with flying colors then took the entrance examination for a medical school in the US. I ranked 1st and was able to enroll and be accepted to one of the world's renowned medical universities, the Johns Hopkins University._

_Being a Korean-Japanese made my life a little complicated due to racism, culture shock, and even bullying. In the states, when you're Asian they expect more from you because of their popular misconception that all Asians are highly competitive smart-asses._

_Well, that's all in the past now. I finally came back to begin my residency. Though I'm not sure yet where to apply, whether it'd be in Osaka University Hospital where my mom works or in Severance Hospital under Yonsei University in Seoul where my dad resided before._

  


_Walking out of the airport with all smiles, my phone rang._

_Mom calling. . ._

Mom: Hey there, how's my baby doing?

Rae: Okaa-san, I touched down already. I can't wait to see you. I love you Eomma.

Mom: Appa will be here in 15 minutes so you better hurry, we'll have our first family dinner in years.

Rae: Hai! Otosan ordered a ride for me. That's a very Chairman move he got there. Ha-ha. Is noona there?

Mom: Yes she is, Onee-san is here.

Rae: Wahh, arraso. I'm on my way. See you in 20 minutes.

  


_Being multilingual in our family is a thing. My parents raised me and my sister in such a diverse way yet making sure that we never forget about our roots and culture. With that being said; I have been fond of learning languages like English, Chinese, Spanish, French, Thai, and even Tagalog. (Filipino Language) It's a must for my line of work too especially during medical outreach and immersion._

  


_Waiting for the car to arrive, I noticed a familiar face._

"Hmm, is it her? Is she?" dazedly asked me.

_The girl 2 ft away from my right side together with her assistant gazed towards me._

_I glanced back awkwardly and nervously when I confirmed in my mind._

"Yahhh, it is her. Jjinja yeppeuda."

T _he girl then bowed swiftly in my direction that stunned me as I bowed back immediately too._

_All of a sudden, a black SUV came which happened to be the beautiful girl's ride._

"Myoui Mina."

_I smiled coyly while saying her name in a whispering manner._

"Guess, you really forgot about me, you didn't even recognize me. I wonder how you're doing these days. With all the stuff happening right now, you must be very exhausted."

  


**  
**

**Mina's POV**

_I just arrived in Japan. I'm not feeling well. It's like I'm going to catch a cold. 5 days since the announcement of our hiatus. I'm still not used to it. I already missed them. But I guess this long-break is for good._

_While the car stopped on the red light, I saw a giant screen in a building; the news is filled with TWICE disbandment topics. ONCEs across the globe made a tribute video for us, I saw clips from our old MVs then unknowingly my eyes were pinned mostly on Chaeyoung's part. Out of all the members, it's her that I missed so much._

_It was when I came back from my 2019 temporary absence due to my panic attacks and extreme anxiety, things started to change gradually._

_Despite what happened, I did my best to stay friends with her, I kept watching over her, took care of her without her really knowing._

  


_Yes, we were a couple. And it wasn't just an ordinary event that transpired. It was precious. **MiChaeng was REAL.**_

_The fans speculated and they somehow knew through our interactions, glances, and gestures both on and off cam. That was all true. We were so in love._

_Our members were very supportive and happy for us._

_Of course, we were literally keen to hide it, being very careful so that the media won't suspect. We can't be together always especially in public. In music shows, promotions, and sometimes even at fan meetings we were instructed and purposely being separated by our managers._

_Our hands were tied, and we're not free to confirm it. But we understand that it's for the better. Although sometimes we do get close to do some fan service for ONCEs who shipped us._

_I never knew MiChaeng could get so popular until Chaeyoung showed me many Fan-made edit videos and pictures posted on various SNS. We were amazed about how sharp shippers can be even with the little details and we're so amused with all the memes they made. I love how we were accepted and adored by ONCEs. If only we can tell them the truth. But in our case, that was never an option._

_I remember that day when we were both asked to visit PD-nim's office. I was so nervous to the point that my hands were cold and shaking._

_I am never good at this. I hate arguments and confrontations. And I am afraid that we'd get scolded. I've already had almost the same scenario in the past when that leaked picture of me and Bambam went into the internet._

_However, that fierce little cub never let go of my hand. She knows me too well even if she's not saying much. She just stared at me and grinned. The cutest thing I've ever seen._

  


"Are you scared Minari?" she asked playfully. I just nodded.

"Don't be, I'm here." She assured.

While we're on the elevator going up, she kissed both of my hands and said, "Gomawo Minari, for keeping up with me." I stared at her, looking straight to her teary eyes.

"Mianhae, I've had to drag you into this, this isn't the kind of love story you deserve. You're a princess, you should have a prince, a knight in shining armor, but here you are and all you have is a tiny cub who acts all tough but actually a scaredy stray cat especially when you're mad," She softly muttered, pouted then we both chuckled.

I pinched her nose, "Now you're being gooey. I know we'll be fine." We hugged.

"We're in this together kurichi?"She said.

Then I replied, "Ne, Michaeng hwaiting!"

  


**  
**

**INSIDE THE OFFICE (flashback)**

**November 12, 2018**

**3:00 pm KST**

**JYPE Bldg.**

  


"How long has this been going on?" PD-nim asked.

"Since the dating ban was lifted Sir," Chaeyoung answered.

"Is that right Mina?" He gazed towards me.

"T-the, w-we waited and made it official after the dating ban PD-nim." I replied stuttering.

  


"Hmm, now you two listen to me carefully. When I first met you here in the office, I told each of the members about how dating can affect your career right?

Technically you did not do anything wrong with the contract, you abided by the rules. But do you recall what I reminded you before?"

  


"Ne, PD-nim", we both replied.

  


"Good. Love is love. No matter who or what you are. I already expected that something like this will come up someday to every group and artists we have here in the company."

That's why I required you, not only humanity and humility but most importantly honesty."

When we are properly informed that's the only way we can help and protect any of you if something happens."

Your work is so demanding. That you couldn't even make time for yourselves, I know so."

  


"Unless you finally decided that this isn't your dream anymore?" We slowly shook our heads with disagreement with his question.

Both of you are one of the best artists JYPE has."

  


I've seen and witnessed all of you thriving and striving. Your passion, dedication towards your work is exceptional." PD-nim explains in a serious tone.

"I'm not a believer in playing both cards at the same time."

  


_We get what PD-nim is trying to say. We can't be in a serious relationship while working out for our dreams. The damage will be too much to handle especially to our mental health when the close-minded public will start hating on us._

_The same-sex relationship here in Korea is objectionable in society as a whole. It remains and considered taboo. And he also reminded us that we're still young to figure it all out._

_  
_

We just lower our heads, but Chaeyoung patted my shoulder and rubbing my back gently every now and then. It's like she's telling me we'll be okay.

PD-nim stood up from his chair, came closer to us, and ruffled our hair with his hands.

  


"Look here kids, I will not forbid you. Instead, I'll challenge both of you." We were shocked by his statement and somehow the mood light up inside the room.

  


"Endure whatever life will throw at you and prove that the love you found for each other can withstand every test. Love has a lot of consequences on your part. It can put you on top or take you all the way down? It's up to both of you. I'll be watching over you two."

  


_We took PD-nim's challenge and advice to heart. It made us believe that what we have isn't a mistake. We walk out of the office smiling at each other._

  


  


**September 29, 2022 (Recent)**

**7:00 pm JST**

  


_That was 4 years ago before she broke up with me._

_How time flies and our lives were never the same. We failed the challenge. She gave up on me._

_I really want to ask why because it left a hole in my heart but I refused and instead of begging her to stay I just simply let go of her thinking she'd come back when I proved to her that I can recover from my condition. I thought it was just her being worried and naïve._

_But gradually I realized that's not the case._

_I woke up from my nap when I heard a knock on the car's window. It was Kai. My brother married her longtime girlfriend Yuri a year ago._

_They had a baby, my lovely niece Sora. She's one of the few reasons why I'm still able to smile lately. I'm now Aunt Mina. That's how Sana and Momo tease me when we're chatting in Kakao talk. The last time they updated me, they were on their way to Barcelona._

  


As I enter the house, Mom and Dad hugged me.

  


"Our princess is home," Dad said.

"Are you okay dear?" Mom asked.

"Hai, Okaa-san."

  


I kissed them both on the cheek and excused my way straight to my room.

  


  


  


**May 5, 2023 (Present day)**

**5:00 PM KST**

**Chaeyoung's POV**

  


_I am driving in the freeway smoothly going to Sokcho to meet up with Hyung (Jeongyeon Unnie) and Nayeon Unnie._

_It's a long drive but I don't really mind. I need this kind of peace and tranquility at the moment._

_My car windows are open. I can feel the cold breeze on my face and my hair dancing with the wind._ _We'll meet there at that famous café to eat dinner and have a mini celebration for our first win with our classic song "Cheer up"._

  


_My unnies usually do this, from our debut date anniversary to those special events and significant achievements we had, they always make time to commemorate such._

_This is my first time attending one though because I've been avoiding any contact with them for the past months._

"7 years is a long time yet why do I feel like it just went by so quickly? I sighed and smiled." 

_  
_

_It's been only 8 months but I missed them to death._

  


_I decided to listen to some music, and this track randomly played._

**NOW PLAYING: HOW CAN I LOVE THE HEARTBREAK, YOU'RE THE ONE I LOVE**

**_AKMU_**

  


  


_As the song played, a familiar scenario creeps into my mind down to my heart. I suddenly felt a hot sensation on my cheeks, They were tears._

_Like a river, it keeps flowing and I didn't even bother wiping it. Then a burning feeling is in my chest and that sting again. I've been having these chest pains; it lingers on for so long now. I just got used to it but recently it's getting intensely worst._

  


_Whatever I do and wherever life takes me, she will always be in my broken system. I'm getting by because of her. Yet like this, **DISTANT.**_

_And I deserve this._

  


"Mina." I sighed.

  


_I see you in all the beautiful things._

_Like those constellations in the night sky under the bright moonlight. Like the calmness of the blue sea and the sound of the waves crashing on huge rocks and thumping the shore._

_Like the ray of sunshine hitting my face early in the morning which reminds me of that gummy smile._

_It's the melody of a song I long to finish, the hundreds of poems I wrote only to keep._

_The canvas painting that my mind commanded me and my hands swiftly obeyed only to find out what I'm depicting was your universe._

_Lastly, it's when the rain pours with the smell of the wet soil, thunder rumbles then lightning strikes where I could see from the windows._

_I remember how much you love them._

_All those little things, but then whenever I am haunted by the tortures of the past, the darkness wraps me up and these unhealed wounds start to bleed and hurt over again._

_  
_

_It's still so clear in my memory when I told her those piercing words..._

  


**February 22, 2020 (Flashback)**

**11:00 pm JST**

**Twicelights in Shizuoka**

  


_After the concert performance, we got back to our hotel rooms._ _I asked Mina calmly if we could talk in private. But prior to that conversation, I've started treating her coldly for weeks which lead to our unresolved misunderstandings._

_  
_

"Mianhae." I said with a struggling tone.

"I just need a formal closure from all of these. It's evident that we're not going anywhere with this." I said uncomfortably. 

"Aren't you tired? This relationship isn't going to work out in the first place. PD-nim was right; we're too young to think that we already figure it all out. We're not good for each other, we just thought so." I added.

"You just came back and you need a healthy environment. These right here, us. This isn't healthy at all. I'm happy that you're back. But it would be better if we end things between us before the going gets tough."

I've uttered all of those as cold and straight as I could while lowering my head the entire time. I didn't face her at all.

But Mina, she was just staring at me the whole time sitting on the edge of her bed, while I'm spilling all those lies coming from my mouth.

  


Then all of a sudden, she asked me, "Are you done?" I froze. 

"I never knew this day would come, and to hear those words from you," She paused and looked away. 

"But you made yourself clear Chaeng. And I understand."

She spoke calmly yet gloomy.

  


My body went heavy and numb but I was still able to reply,

"Okay, Mina."

She moved closer, gave me a fainted smile, touched my face, putting the loose strands of my hair behind my ears, glanced back at me.

"Don't worry. I'll be okay. And you'll be okay too kurichi? Hmm, Okay Chaeng" she muttered.

"Yes. It's for the best. You take care Minari." I replied.

"Gomawo, for trying Chaeyoungie. It must've been really hard on your part. Mianhae. Y-You can go now." I can hear her voice shaking, so I turn my back on her and leave instantly.

  


_On my way to my room, I couldn't help it any longer, I sobbed. I tried so hard to cover my mouth so no one could hear me. The moment I closed the door, I broke down. I felt like dying. I should've died that day. Now, it's just like a cycle. I live just to die every day._

_From that moment on, I've been trying so hard to express how I'm feeling, it's like my emotions were easily bottled up and I'm constantly on the edge and about to explode any time soon._

_I badly need an outlet to control it so I turned to get more ink in my body._

_While appreciating the art, the pain I felt on my skin is so liberating. Yet I wasn't contented with it so I've dated other people, thinking I'd find what could cure me only to disappoint myself more._

_I somehow lost it._

_  
_

_Despite what I did that night, Mina and I remained civil._

_I can see how she tried to maintain the friendship but for me? I did all I could to avoid being alone with her. I'll make excuses for Jihyo unnie, that I have to be somewhere or I need to do something important._

_Up until now, I am puzzled about how she took our break up serenely. Although I can see it through her eyes, she was in dire pain too._

_Maybe she finally got tired of me. I hate myself more for hurting such a good person. She's so precious, I don't deserve her. But during those times, I thought I have no choice, but to do the right thing._

_Though everything's been said and done, instead of moving on I've just let myself got stuck with the memories and its torments._

_Dreaming that perhaps in another life, we'll find each other again; I'd give up all that's mine to have her back again._

  


**(BACK IN THE PRESENT)**

At long last, I've arrived at my destination.

"Waahhh, the sound of the waves is so consoling." 

  


Then someone from the shore called out my name.

"Chaeyoung-ah! Annyeong!"

It was Nayeon unnie. She ran fast to me and hugged me tightly.

"How is uri aegiya doing?" She asked I grinned.

"Pretty? Brilliant as usual." I responded. We both laughed hard.

Then another person who jumped on my back wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Hey Vro! Ttalgi princess, bonjruuu! How are you?"

It's Dubu. I turned around and did our famous handshake.

"Vrooooo!" I exclaimed.

  


Coming from afar, it's SaMoTzu waving at me.

Hamsy Sana unnie came first and kissed me all over my face.

Moguri, ruffling my hair and Tzuyu,

"Still tiny Chaeng?" she blurted.

"Still savage Yoda! You got even taller now; I thought you were a giraffe back there." 

She hit me with a wooden stick in the head. And we all laughed again.

  


Jihyo unnie can't make it coz she's currently traveling with her family. Finally, I saw Hyung, calling us to get to the table near the shore.

"Hyung!" I screamed.

"Chaeyoung'-ah you brat!" she exclaimed.

She patted my head and hugged me. I burrowed my face on her shoulder. Only she can make me calm from then on since I lost my sense of everything.

  


I almost forgot that I have this precious family. Watching them cackling around so loud with their genuine smiles, I thought.

"I guess, now's the time to gather up the courage to move on and start over again Son Chaeyoung". 

  


I heard Sana unnie's screeching tone, "Annyeong Mitang! How have you been? Yeurobun! Come here, Mina is on a video call."

I don't know how to react. I'm like a statue. Then I heard her sweet soft voice,

"Is Chaengie there?" My heart starts pounding.

"Ne, she's over there, near the shore, looking like a lost stray cat." Tzuyu cackled.

Suddenly, I heard Mina's laugh.

  


I can picture out how she chuckles when I close my eyes. It felt good inside.

"Mina."

I whispered, and then find myself flashing a smile unintentionally.

  


  


  



	2. LONG LOST FRIEND

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend from long ago came back. What could be his role in Mina's life before and what could it be now? Let's find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I forgot to mention this male character but you have a snippet of him from the previous chapter. Enjoy reading.

**September 29, 2022 (Recent)**

**8:00 PM JST**

**Rae's POV**

While we were in the dinner table happily eating and catching up, Dad mentioned someone that made me paused for a while.

"Rae, next Friday we're going to have dinner with the Myouis." 

"Dr. Akira Myoui? Wae Appa?" I asked shockingly.

"Ne, we recently talked about your residency and specialization. And he wants to meet you. Did you forget that he's your Godfather?" Dad explained.

I just shrugged my shoulder and nodded. "Yoshi, Otosan." I politely replied.

"Okaa-san, let me wash the dishes. You can rest now." I told my Mom.

"Hai, arigatou Rae-chan. Aishiteru."

Mom rubbed my back and kissed me on the forehead.

"Nado saranghae, Eomma." I said sweetly.

While wrapping my arms around Mom's waist, suddenly a jealous tadpole popped out in the corner.

"Eomma? Do you only have one child?" said Eunhee noona.

Dad barged in, "Aigoo! You two are not babies anymore". I grabbed Appa's arms, "I'm an only child."

Noona couldn't take it she scooted her way in the 3 of us and we all laughed hard.

_After the chaos in the dining room, here I am washing the dishes and in deep thoughts..._

_Of course, I know for a fact that Dr. Myoui is my Godfather. Her daughter Mina and I were childhood friends._

_We were so close that we grew up loving kpop together. We both stan CNBlue and 2PM. Although I'm 3 years her senior, we continued being friends until our family moves to Korea in 2009 due to Dad's research work at Yonsei University._

_We keep constant communication through SNS and we used to talk on the phone for hours. Mina has always been fascinated with kpop and Korea itself. She loves listening to my stories and experiences there. I told her about the beautiful places, what's the best and worst food and Korean culture in general. She's more interested to learn Hangul than me. Ha-ha._

_I can still recall that one summer afternoon; we were talking over the phone_

_"Senpai, I have something to share." she trailed off._

_In my mind, I asked myself, what could it be? Mina is more of a listener and she rarely talks too long unless she needs to. I love her company but most of the time she usually zones out like she is in her own little world._

_She can be weird. But not weird-weird. She's a cute weird. She has those unique noises that she makes whenever she's happy, nervous, or just simply having fun._

_She was a consistent honor student who does ballet, actually, I went to one of her recitals before and she was brilliant. I also love her angelic voice when she sings._

_Mina is always so gracious, elegant, well-mannered, and demure even when we were young yet beware because every once in a while she could transform into a goofball or a savage penguin especially when she's playing video games, she's a pro. But most certainly she's an intelligent and multitalented girl._

"What is it Mina-chan? I replied.

"Uhmm, Senpai. This might seem funny but do you think I can be an idol?"

I was startled that I instantly said, "Nani?" There was a fiddly silence for 5 seconds then I countered my reaction.

"Hai, Mina-chan. I think you would make a pretty idol, and when you debut I promised to stan and you'll be my bias. I'll be your no.1 fan, the future president of your fandom. Ha-ha." I lively respond.

"Really senpai?" she exclaimed happily.

"Yes, and I'll buy all of your albums. Yakusuko simasu!" I hyped her up.

"Eh? Hehehe" she amusingly responds.

With that simple response, I know a delighted penguin when I hear one. She might probably be waddling her feet that very moment.

"Mina-chan? Don't you want to become a doctor anymore?" I asked her. "I'd like to. But Senpai, I'm afraid; it isn't where my passion lies. I love to perform." She explained.

_Right then and there I realized we weren't on the same page. I was a little taken aback by what she told me at that time._

_However, I sensed that at last, she found it. The dream she wanted to pursue. And I'm so proud of her. The last time we talked was in 2011._

_She was so fond of her new dog and named it after me but in English, "Ray"._

_When I came to Singapore, I got busy with my academics and school activities. We lose contact and grew apart._

_Years later, she made it. She became part of the world's best girl group. They broke records and sold millions of albums. Traveling across the world, performing in many countries, received so many daesangs, international awards, and recognitions._

_From SIXTEEN until the very last leg of their world tour last August. I didn't miss any of her concert tours. I bought all of their albums, candy bong version A, Z, and some of their merch. I made sure to support her in many ways I can. I'm one dedicated ONCE. Ha-ha._

_There's just one particular thing about the promise I made that I failed to keep. Mina is sure one of the most beautiful no doubt about that. But she isn't my bias._

"Ahhh, gomenasai, Mina-chan! I'm too whipped for Son Chaeyoung. Rawwwrrr."

Yes, I know there's Michaeng but I shipped myself so hard with her. In my heart, I only know RaeChaeng! I'm so freaking in love with her.

"Acckkk, Katarina Son! How to be a tattoo? How to be a strawberry? Yeogi, yeogi, yeogi nae maeum. Yes sir!"

"Yaahhhh! You crazy Hyena, you're daydreaming again!" the tadpole (Noona) strikes again.

She squealed when I quickly shoved a huge soap bubble in her face. And as expected, the nincompoop declared war for the nth time.

**October 7, 2022 (Recently)**

**7:00 pm JST**

**Honkogetsu, Kaiseki Restaurant, Osaka City**

**Mina's POV**

I was totally zoning out the entire time and got startled when dad said, "We're here dear."

I smiled and nodded.

"Remember this place?" Dad asked.

"Not really Dad. Why?" I replied.

"This was where I took you and Kai before when you were little. You made friends with the other doctor's kids." He explained.

"Ohh, Okay Dad." Still, I didn't really engage much with the conversation.

_As we enter, I was welcomed with beautiful paintings and crafts. I can hear audible clanging of kitchen wares and the enticing smell of the food being cooked, and people's chatter._

_Then the restaurant manager came to guide our way to one of the private function rooms. I would love it if we'll dine there at the regular tables outside though. But it's what the_

_other party preferred. I'm no one to complain. It’s supposed to be us 4 but Kai is busy with work and Mom’s not feeling well._

_I saw drawings on the wall. All at once, I'm reminded of Chaeyoung again._

_Inside the room, I saw some familiar faces._

_It was my Godfather, Dr. Kyungsan Won, and before we could greet and bow to each other, there's this guy beside him._

_He's wearing specs, fine-toned tall, wearing a comfortable white collared long-sleeved shirt. Without a warning, he flashed a smile towards me with his dimples on. I awkwardly simpered back._

_His dimples reminded me of someone else._

"Konbanwa Aniki." Dad addressed Dr. Won.

"Konbanwa my dear brother. Please sit." The latter replied.

"It's been a long time, how was work?" Dad asked.

"Nothing new, only me getting older." They chuckled.

As they continued catching up, Dr. Won suddenly gazed at me and asked,

"How have you been Mina-san?" 

I smiled politely and bowed "I'm doing good Sir. Thank you for asking"

"Ahh, that's great. Don't you remember Rae?"

The guy looked at me, and to my surprise, he said "How are you Mina-chan? It's nice to see you again."

Then I recalled. It's Rae Jin senpai, my childhood friend.

His kind of look different now, he used to be lanky with his braces on. Now he's all manly and well put together.

"Oh, Rae jin Oppa?" I chuckled softly.

"Waaahh, finally you remember." Then we both let out a good laugh.

_After we had a good meal, Dad and Dr.Won continued their conversation with glasses of wine. I find myself in the balcony watching the city lights when Rae Oppa approached me._

"NaJeongMoSaJiMinDaChaeTzu! TWICE, TWICE kajja!" He chanted.

"So you're a ONCE?" I amusedly asked.

"Low key." He made a throat-clearing sound then continued,

"Not really. I just bought all of your albums, a handful of merch, CBZ, and went to your concerts." He grinned.

I gestured an OK sign and chuckled.

"So you're a doctor now? You did it Senpai. Chukha hamnida" 

"Ne, Kansahamnida. You too, Idol Mina, you did it. Chukha hae!" he replied.

"You didn't forget. Mianhae, I didn't recognize you immediately earlier. I heard you were doing great in medical school." I said.

"Well, they just saw my achievements but the process? It was hell. Thankfully I've overcome and endured all of it. It's my dream anyway. I can't afford to fail."

"Indeed, you did well Senpai." I assured him.

"But hey! Being a ONCE was one of the reasons I could still enjoy my life back there. I made friends who were ONCEs too. It was so much fun." He bragged.

"I thought you said you were just Low-key?" I asked. We laugh it out again.

He moved a little closer and looked straight at me. "Neomu yeppeuda."

"Eh? hehe. Thanks." I awkwardly replied.

Then he countered, "The glow up! That's what I'm talking about Idol Mina. Ha-ha."

"You look good too Senpai." I complimented him back.

You don't look like a swaying bamboo anymore, but you're still a crack head!"

I added while shaking my head from cold.

"You're still a penguin." He chuckled.

We spent the entire time chatting and teasing each other with our embarrassing moments and childhood memories.

I somehow felt lighter with Rae's presence. It seemed like, I found solace.

3rd Person POV

Months passed. Mina and Rae spent a lot of time going out, catching up with their other friends. He accompanies Mina whenever she has individual promotions and mini fan meet activities; the young lad also introduced Mina to his colleagues.

They even started a charity foundation for the less fortunate and launched medical missions.

Mina enjoyed doing charity works while traveling across south-east Asia with the team and Rae.

**January 21, 2023 (Recently)**

**3:30 PM PST**

**Red Cross Camp, Aceh, Indonesia**

"Minaya, gwenchana?" the older asked.

"Hai! I'm good Senpai." She softly replied.

Rae chuckled and said, "10 more minutes and we'll head out. The chopper will be here anytime soon."

"Ne, arasso." Mina said with a smile.

"I never imagined that you'll do great at this. I mean, you were such a homebody". The latter professed. "To be honest, this is a whole new experience for me. And I'm enjoying it." Mina replied cheerfully.

"That's good to hear and a relief for me." The young guy grinned. He then reached out for the girl's hand and said "Let's go Mina-chan."

Mina did not hesitate and lend her hand right away.

To their surprise, there were cameras flashing as soon as they went out of the tent. Mina was stunned and quickly covered her face with a face mask.

Some of the media got the information about her whereabouts. And the next day, her pictures were all over social media and news headlines. Article tags, private messages, and even calls flooded her phone.

**TWICE'S MYOUI MINA GOING OUT WITH A YOUNG DOCTOR.**

**MYOUI MINA OF TWICE, ALLEGEDLY DATING HER CHILDHOOD SWEETHEART.**

And so on, and so forth.

**January 24, 2023 (Recently)**

**9:28 pm JST**

**Myoui Residence**

Mina is sitting at the poolside while Rae sitting at the stall chair constantly checking on his phone. The young lady although not amused by the news about her just chose to stay silent and shrugged it off.

"Mina-chan, Gomenasai. I didn't want this to happen. I'll take care of this." Rae apologized.

"Aniya, this will pass Senpai. And I don't find any reason to explain myself to the public about it. However, it's my unnies and dongsaengs who are worried. I haven't replied to their messages yet. "

It's her members that she meant.

"Okay Mina-chan, should I leave you be for now?" he asked. "Yes, please." The lady replied.

"Okay, I'll go now. Goodnight"

But before the guy completely turned his back, his phone lit up and Mina saw her wallpaper which left her in awe.

"Senpai, wait!" she exclaimed.

Rae turned around and asked "Wae?" 

May I see your phone's wallpaper? The pretty girl eagerly asked.

"You mean this?" the lad chuckled. Mina was right. It was Son Chaeyoung. The particular picture was from their MORE&MORE era.

"Isn't she pretty? Hehe." Rae said fondly. Mina smiled and took the phone from the lad's hand then looked at the picture closely.

"So she's your bias huh?" she asked slyly. 

"Uhmm, Hehe. I'm sorry Idol Mina. I am your fan that's for sure. But Chaeyoung is my main." He blurted proudly while taking his phone back.

Oh, really? I wonder how many pictures you have there on your phone. Ha-ha." Mina dared.

"A lot!" He replied teasingly.

Mina's eyes widened, "Yahhh! Let me see." She asked again.

"No way, it's for my eyes only." Rae continued with his teasing.

"YAAAHHH!! Are you fantasizing about her?" Mina getting unusually loud.

"Nani? What do you think of me? A perv? Yaaaahh, Minaya you're loud. What is it to you then? Don't you have pictures of her too?" He sounded annoyed.

Mina glared at the guy then pouted. "Nevermind."

"Mianhae, I guess I have to admit, I love Chaeyoung more than you. Ha-ha!" He replied but the girl just stayed silent. "I'm no Michaeng shipper, coz I ship myself with her. And it's RaeChaeng by the way! Hahaha," he added. 

Mina raised her eyebrows and replied "You wish!" and laugh sarcastically.

Rae suddenly stood up in the chair raised her phone with Chaeyoung's picture and screamed

"I LOVE YOU KATARINA SON! YOU'LL BE YEOGI, YEOGI, YEOGI NAE MAEUM FOREVER! HAHAHA" Mina was so pissed, she kicked the chair and the guy almost fell.

"Boooo ya?" the latter exclaimed.

"Pabo!" she countered and they both crack up in laughter.

**January 27, 2023 (Recently)**

**JYP Bldg.**

**1:22 AM KST**

**Chaeyoung's POV**

_I spent the entire day in the recording studio while finishing up my demo mixtape. Proofread the lyrics I wrote before finalizing it._

_Then a persistent call from a not-so-friendly colleague bombarded my phone._

CY: What do you want?

BB: Why so grumpy small? Ha-ha. How ya doin'?

CY: Stop wasting my time Bhuwakul, spill the tea.

BB: F… you! Don't call me with that name ever again or I'm going to smack you!

CY: Oh yeah? Your stinky name.

BB: You probably heard the news right?

CY; News what?

BB: Are you living in a cave? Your first love is already dating a successful doctor. How's that for a New Year opening salvo? Hahaha. Wae? Your soul sisters didn't bother to inform you? Well, that's sad. If I were you I'd be really mad.

CY: That's it?

BB: What do you mean that's it? You're just going to let your girl get laid? Where's the fierce stray cat that'll do everything for her princess? HAHAHA. Guess Mina is really straight after all huh?

CY: It's her business. I got mine too. Now you, mind your own. It's been years Bhuwakul. Why are you still butthurt? HAHAHA Get a life!

BB: F…you!

CY: F… back at you! Annyeong!

_I dropped the call. And I quickly look for articles. And there it was. Photos all over the news feed._

_Mina smiling while they hold hands with the guy whose face they blurred out. The day I feared so much has come. Mina finally moved on._

_I sat on the floor. I was about to throw my phone but halted, instead I called Hyung, and the moment she picked up, I didn't say a word and just cried so hard._

**May 5, 2023 (Present day)**

**Sokcho, 9:00 PM KST**

**Chaeyoung's POV**

"Chaeyoung-ah, come here," Hyung called out to me and I ran to her. "Come, sit beside me." She said invitingly and I obeyed. She put a blanket on my shoulder and covered me.

"Gomawo, Hyung." I said while grinning at her. "Aigoo, you're too small for the blanket. You fit perfectly." She chuckled.

I just pouted then asked, "Hyung, do you love me?", I asked. "Boo ya? Why so random and clingy?" she exclaimed.

"Just answer it!" I demanded. "Yaaahhh, you whiny baby! Of course, I do. Happy now? Or you want me to get you a pacifier too?" She blurted. And we both laughed.

"Aniya, just asking," I replied.

She turns her gazed at me and asked, "Chaeyoung-ah are you still thinking about her?"

I chuckled and said, "Is that even a question Hyung?" I trailed off. I looked at her she gave me a serious look.

Hyung-a, I ran out of ways to get her off my mind and my heart. That's just impossible. I have no choice but to endure it for the rest of my life. I told you didn't I? This is a curse. My curse."

She holds my hand and asked, "Mina. Only she can break that curse. Am I right?" She muttered.

"It's too late now. The next thing we know, she's getting married to that guy." I replied. Then suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my ear, Hyung pinched my ears so hard that I screamed.

"Pabo! I know something happened that day when Mina came back."

"If my memory serves me well, you were the happiest. Then the day after that you went silent, blunt, and hot-tempered. It's like you're suffering from a bipolar disorder. One moment you were sweet to her, and then all of a sudden you just ignore her." She exclaimed.

"I won't buy your same old shitty explanations. Telling me you're confused and just wants what's the best for her especially her condition. Hajima! Arasso? Now tell me the truth you spoiled cub!"

Hyung with her sermons is at it again.

I sighed deeply and replied, "Hyung-a, you and Nayeon unnie have been my rock. Gomawo. This is the first and perhaps the only time I'll talk about this." I added.

"Okay, I'm all ears." She assured.

T _he day after Mina came back to our dorm, her mom called me. She told me to meet her somewhere..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you recall from chapter 1, well yeah that was the "one fateful phone call" Chaeng received. Do you have an idea in mind what can happen next? Remind me if things kind of get confusing already. Thanks again.


	3. THE REASON BEHIND

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened years ago, Chaeyoung finally told her unnie the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thanks for the people who leave a kudos, and also those who made time to read this. Kamsahamnida. I am open to your suggestions and should you have any questions about the story please do not hesitate to ask.

**January 25, 2020 _(Flashback)_**

1:00 pm KST

Dalkom Café

_Mina’s mom waved at me as I enter the café. I smiled and bowed,_

“Konichiwa, Myoui-san.” I greeted.

“Konichiwa Chaeyoung-chan. Have a seat.” “Arigatou gozaimasu.” _I bowed again._

“I know you were all so busy. Thank you for making the time. This will be quick.” _She assured._ “It’s okay Mrs. Myoui.” _I reassured._

“Chaeyoung-chan, you know Mina’s condition right? In fact, you’re the one who knows her very well.” _She spoke softly yet with a worried tone._

“I saw Mina at her worst fighting off the demons in her head.” _She continued._

“This was one of the reasons why we were against her dream of becoming an idol. She was once a sickly kid and very introverted.”

“The course of her job took a heavy toll on her but she’s persistent to still come back. I know you’ve all been encouraging and supporting her all the way. We can’t stop her because it’s what she wants.”

_I nodded as she continued to speak._

“If this is the only way to make her happy, that’s why we let her be. But there’s more behind her extreme anxiety and panic attacks. _She gave me a worried look._

“Mina is borderline positive for SLE. (Systemic Lupus Erythematosus). It’s an autoimmune disorder. Although she’s yet to get the disease, it is one of the factors that feed her anxiety and depression. That was the reason why she’s been having low-grade fever, muscle pains, and general fatigue. The diagnosis wasn’t disclosed to everyone by her request. She said she’ll be the one to tell the members soon.” _Mrs. Myoui explained thoroughly. I was appalled with her statement._

“I realized how harsh the people could be, throwing hate at my daughter when all she did is work hard for her dreams. I don’t want the same thing to happen again or much worse than that, there is no permanent cure for anxiety and panic attacks it can only be controlled and neither is Lupus,” _she added_.

“I understand your concerns, Ma’am.” _I just lowered my head while clenching my quivering fist. I felt so useless. I’m so mad at myself for not doing enough in taking care of her._

“Chaeyoung-chan, my daughter is so fond of you. She loves you. And the same goes for you.” _I just nodded again._

“But you’re both still so young, and probably not certain of the future.”

_Hearing it from Mrs. Myoui started giving me a hint of where this conversation is leading._

“Hiding your relationship is like a delicate glass hanging by a thread. It will not do you good for your career and well-being.” _She said._

“I’m neither against your relationship nor my daughter’s choice of who to love, but if it’s about her well-being, as a mother, I’ll do everything to take her away from all kinds of harm.” _She continued._

“I need to protect her. And take care of her no matter what.”

_She spoke with a serious tone._

_Both of my hands shaking, a feeling of discomfort in my body, and in a trembling voice I asked her_ , “W-What do you need me to do Mrs. Myoui?”

“P-please break up with my daughter.” _She said while holding my hands._

_As I heard it, I felt a sudden struck of pain as a sharp knife stabbed deeply in my chest._

“Help me spare her from the distress that may come her way. From those evil people who brought her down. Those who made her feel useless to the point where she almost wanted to give up in life.” _She pleaded._

“Please, I beg you Chaeyoung-chan.”

_Her mom started crying and I can feel that she’s hurting as well._

_Then my tears fell also._

_I caressed her hand and told her with a scuffling tone,_ “Mrs. Myoui, I-I don’t think I can do that.”

_The two of us wept as we held each other._

That’s just impossible. I-I love Mina so much.” _I_ _was already gasping for air. I can barely breathe._

“Please Chaeyoung-chan, hear me out.” _She begged again._

_I was in agony, that I can’t say a word any longer. We were both sobbing, facing across the table while gripping and not letting go of each other’s hands._

_I know how precious Mina is to her parents, particularly her Mom. I don’t hate her for asking me to do the hardest thing. I fully understand the love and protection that Mrs. Myoui wanted to provide her child. If I were her, I might do the same thing for Mina._

_No matter how tough and protective I’ll be, I know I can only do so much. Even if I risk my own just to dodge all those monsters lurking, waiting for us to make a mistake. As much as I want to be the one to constantly look after her, only Mrs. Myoui can give the best comfort Mina needs._

_I’m weak to my knees but I did my best to stand up and sit beside Mina’s mom. She hugged me which made me wept a lot more._

_Then she started saying_ “Gomenasai, Chaeyoung-chan. I’m so sorry. I-I am.” _I_ _replied saying,_ “I understand Mrs. Myoui.”

“I will see what I can do,” _I muttered._

_I can’t be mad at her mom. The truth is she was a lovely and kind-hearted woman. She’s been good to us. Although the favor she was asking is like the death of me, she was literally asking for my life but can you really ignore a mother’s plea?_

_The pain was unbearable._

_On my way back to the dorm, I was pacing back and forth outside the door deciding whether I’d get inside or not. I don’t know how to face Mina with all of this heaviness I feel. She knows me well even the slightest movement of my brows, the nose scrunch, stutters, and twitching of my hands. Even how I breathe and the look in my eyes; to her, I can’t lie._

_I walked inside straight to the kitchen to get a glass of water. It’s 6 o’clock in the evening but nobody’s in the living room. It’s too quiet. They’re all probably in their rooms resting._

_I sat in the dining area and continued contemplating when I heard squeaky footsteps then I saw two feet wearing a pair of fluffy penguin slippers. I smirked and slowly looked up._

_In my head, I said,_ “It’s my girl.”

_She’s holding her penguin plushie and pouted to me. I grinned from ear to ear._

“Yaahhh, why are you not replying to my messages earlier? You’re not answering my calls either. Where were you?” _She exclaimed with disappointment._

“You said you’ll be back before I wake up.”

_She was ranting at me yet even when angry her voice remains so soft like an angel._

_I’m being scolded but I just shrugged it off and walked closer to her. I hold both her arms, caressing it, and asked her._

“Why are you so beautiful?” _I gently smiled._

_She glared at me and started sniffing all over my face and neck. And put her palm on my forehead._

“You’re not drunk, and you’re not sick either.” _She muttered with confusion._ “Of course not.” _I chuckled._

_Her eyes remained glaring at me. I unhurriedly put away her annoying plushie and wrapped my arms on her waist moving her body closer to me._

_To my surprise, she put her arms on my shoulders then her hands heading slowly on my nape_

_. I took a deep breath because I felt shivers on my back and that funny feeling in my stomach._

“After all this time, you can’t stay still huh; I can hear your heart pounding right now.” _She said slyly and smirked._

 _I cupped her chin, and put her right hand on my chest and said,_ “It can only race like this when the owner is around and near.” _I grinned again._ _She then hugged me tightly and I went rubbing her back gently._

_For a moment, I forgot about what happened earlier._

“What’s the problem love?” _She asked._

“Nothing, I guess I’m just tired.” _I lied._ _She quickly pulled off her head away from my shoulder and looked at me._

“You do look tired, what happened?” _She gave me a bothered look._

“Ani, just exhausted and maybe hungry.” _I lied again._

“Oh, okay. The cub is starving. What do you want to eat?” _she cutely asked flashing her eye gummy smile._

“How about we just order delivery online and invite the others?” _I suggested._

“Hmm, okay.” _She agreed._

_As she was to pull away completely to me I stopped her. She was startled but I did it anyway._

“1 more minute, jebal.” _I begged._

“Aigoo, arasso. Such a clingy baby.” _She chuckled._

_As we continued wrapping each other up with a warm embrace…_

“Minari?” 

_I called her out while resting my chin on her shoulder._

“Ne?” _She replied._

“Can you see yourself hugging the same person in the next 10, 20, or 30 years?” _I asked her nervously._

_I heard her soft laughter before she got her eyes on me._

“Where is the contract? Should I sign now?” _She jokingly replied._

_We both laughed about it._

_Then she put her hands on my cheeks and said,_ “Chaeyoungie, no matter how different we may seem, like night and day... I want you to know that I’m looking forward to a life where I can be with you every day.”

_She then smiled brightly._

_Little did I know, the first tear fell from my eye, then second, third, so on and lose count, I guess there's more left from all the crying I went through a while ago. The funny thing was I grinned like a kid at the same time._

_Mina tried wiping my face, and when she’s about to drop some diamond tears from her ocean eyes_ _I told her_ ,

“I didn’t know how love can be so hard Minari. But if it was easy, then it would mean nothing, right?” _She just nodded as a response._

“And you, you mean everything to me,” _I said while looking at her with my hands wrapped on her waist._

“Gomawo nae Sarang” _She replied and hugged me again._

“Saranghae.” _I’ve said it with all my might like it was my last._

“Nado saranghae.” _She said then kissed my forehead._

_And before she knows it I caught her lips and kissed it tenderly._ _I’ve been dying to do it since she came back. The kiss was kind of short than our usual yet still passionate._

“You missed me that much? Do you?” _She muttered as we pulled away._

“Ne, plushie pengu as a substitute is no fun. I want my real waddling penguin.”

_I was whining when suddenly my stomach did a crumbling sound then someone popped out of nowhere._

“Mina unnie, don’t spoil that whiny cub. Let her starve.” _It was Tzuyu._

“Yaahhh, how long have you been there?” _I exclaimed._

“Long enough to look away when you two kissed.” _She replied._

“What?!” _I grunted in annoyance and throw Mina’s penguin plushie on her face._

_Mina just laughed at me and Tzuyu yapping at each other. She proceeded to order food online before the rest of the gang wakes up._

_Later that night we ate and drank a bit to celebrate Mina’s return to the dorm._

_We had fun… but deep inside, whenever I look at her, a hollow growing strangely in my heart._

“I MUST NOT CRY,” _I commanded myself._

****

**_(PRESENT TIME)_ **

“Chaeyoung-ah, I’m sorry. I thought you were just so confused and went on finding yourself.” Hyung sighed.

“All those years, I thought it’s you who couldn’t make up your mind.” She added.

Mianhae, I wasn’t able to tell you sooner. You took good care of Mina well Hyung-a. I owe you so much. Thanks to you, and the members, she was able to regain herself back. I was so scared, I might cause her any harm.” I uttered.

“Chaeng, it was your idea. You asked me about it. I did it not only for Mina but mostly for you. Don’t act like you didn’t do anything for her. It cost you your happiness, you denied yourself of the love you’ve long been fighting for since day one, in just a snap.”

I put a fainted smile and said, “Hyung, I may be young then, I know.” I let out a deep sigh.

But you know what? Never in my life have I been more sure about the definition of what love really is.” I muttered as I look up in the night sky.

“And it’s Mina. She is what LOVE is to me.” I pointed at the Cassiopeia constellation and smiled brightly.

_Yes, that’s her. It resembles those beautiful marks on her face. That’s my Minari…_

Hyung put her arm around my neck and ruffled my hair when a sudden loud scolding voice at the back resonated.

“THEN WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?!”

Hyung and I were so startled and turned our backs only to find a bunny eavesdropping while eating her grilled corn. It was Nayeon unnie.

“What are you doing here?” Hyung exclaimed.

“What do you mean what am I doing here? Am I not allowed to be here? I’m your girlfriend Yoo Jeongyeon, and that tiny cub! That’s my baby!”

She was about to hit Hyung with corn but didn’t continue when she saw me covering my ears.

“Why do you always have to be so loud, it’s 10 in the evening, don’t make a scene or people might recognize us! How much did you drink?” Hyung said while covering Nayeon unnie’s mouth.

“Let go of me, I’m not drunk. I’m just worried about Chaeyoung-ah!” She explained deafeningly.

“Unnie, calm down. I’m fine. Are they still talking to Mina over there?” I asked.

“Hmmm, yes. I guess, they’re probably talking about Mina’s boyfriend?” She teasingly said.

“Oh, okay”. I sadly replied.

“Yaaahhh, look what you’ve done? You’re hurting the kid!” Hyung said irately while wrapping me up with her arms. “No. I’m not!” Nayeon unnie replied who instantly came to us with a hug.

_They’re both bickering while warming me up with their tight embrace. Again I feel loved._

As we were hugging each other Nayeon Unnie asked, “Chaeyoung-ah, are you going to let Mina go just like that?”

“Ne, How about take the risk and win her back?” Hyung added. I paused for a while then asked “Do you think I can do it?” Will an idiot like me stand a chance?”.

“Of course!” They both loudly replied. “You’re a pabo but not a loser. Our baby always wins! Doesn’t she Jagiya?” Nayeon unnie said.

“Ne jagiya, our baby is born a winner!” Hyung replied and they both grinned and kissed me on the cheek.

“Waahhh Why do you sound so sure that I can do it? Ottoke, what should I do?” I asked.

“Go to Japan, or wherever you think she is, even at the ends of the world, and confess your love, again!” Nayeon unnie suggested.

“What?! How Hyung-ah? What if Mina loves that guy?” I complained.

“Yaahhh! Don’t whine and just follow what your Mother (Nayeon) said. Just do it!” Hyung replied.

The two of them cackled noisily.

“We’re serious Chaeyoung-ah. Don’t let regret creeps and haunt you over again. Let me remind you that you were once the bravest amongst all of us.” Hyung added.

And do you remember what Mina said?” Nayeon unnie muttered. “What? What did she say?” I curiously asked.

“Mina said she’s going to make it simple for you,” Hyung added. “Ne, you’ve got two choices!” Nayeon unnie continued.

“Hajimmma!, I know where this is going!” I whined.

“YES OR YES!” they said in chorus.

_God! I never knew that being no jam can be contagious._

We laughed so freakingly loud that caught the other girls’ attention.

“Yaahhhh! Let us join the fun!” Sana unnie yelled as she was running towards us.

“Group hug I’m coming!!” Dubu is on her way too.

“What? hugs only okay? No kisses jebal!” Tzuyu screamingly begged.

“Later, I’m eating my Jokbal and Ramen. Don’t disturb me!” Momoring being herself.

_Food first, we came in second. Ha-ha, some things never changed. Doesn’t it?_

**_(EARLIER)_ **

**3 rd person POV**

After spending almost all day playing and babysitting her niece, Mina decided to video call after she received messages from members that they’re in Sokcho to celebrate. She’s already in her pajamas when she called Sana.

“Annyeong Mitang! How have you been? Yeurobun! Come here, Mina is on a video call.” Sana informed the girls.

“Annyeong Satang! Where are the others?” Mina asked in a happy tone.

“Unnie! Annyeong! I miss you, did you miss me too?” Dahyun barged in with her aegyo.

“Ne. I miss our Dubu so much.” Mina replied with aegyo too.

“I don’t miss you Unnie!” Tzuyu rolled her eyes while eating her bread.

“Wae Tzuyu-ah?” Mina chuckled.

“It’s been years, you’re still on that Michaeng ship Tzuyu-ah? It sank a long time ago. Waahh! Can someone give the maknae a trophy for loyalty award?” Momo exclaimed noisily slurping her soda at the same time.

Tzuyu making faces and stick out her tongue to the older as a reply.

Momo was about to get one of the grilled barbecues when Nayeon slapped her hand, “Yaaahh, it’s not cooked yet.”

“Eeeehhhhhh!” Momo cried.

“Minaya, you look so pretty these days. I love your selcas in our GC. Is there a reason behind it?” Nayeon teasingly asked.

“Just these days Unnie? Am I not pretty enough before?” Mina complained jokingly.

“Nayeon unnie is asking if you have a boyfriend, that’s what she meant! Duhhh..” Yoda with her not amused state replied.

Mina laughed, “Well, Tzuyu-ah I guess Nayeon unnie isn’t right this time.”

“WHAT??” They asked in sync.

“What about the rumors lately? And you know, your childhood friend?” Dubu asked.

“Oh, you mean Rae Oppa? We’re just friends. None of you dared asked me about it for the past months. I thought you were just cool about it so I didn’t bother to explain myself.” Mina clarified.

“HA-HA, I’M WINNING AT LIFE AGAIN!” Tzuyu screamed excitingly.

“HOLY GOD JIHYO, DOES THIS MEAN I OWE YOU THAT TRIP TO PALAWAN?” Dubu uttered in complete despair.

“Not just me, you need to drag the dwarf with us! It’s a school meal club reunion.” Yoda exclaimed.

“Wait, you mean you made a bet? Yaahhh! Come here you two!” Nayeon scolded the younger ones.

Mina just laughed it out. She surely misses how chaotic yet fun it is to be with them.

“Ohhh, oooh can I come? Fill me in juseyo” Sana cutely insisted.

“Oh, I’m so free, take me with you too,” Momo added.

“You know what that’s a great idea, I should tell my Jeongie about it.” Nayeon joined in.

“Shouldn’t I be there too? You should make up to me for making that bet!” Mina exclaimed.

“Omo, Mina unnie is enraged, she’s loud.” Dubu scaredly replied.

“I should inform Leader-nim too,” Sana uttered and took Momo’s phone.

“OH, NO! NO! ANIYA!!!” Tzuyu cried out of disappointment.

“SMC reunion no more,” Dubu replied with a sigh.

The girls were so lost in laughter then out of the blue…

“Is Chaengie there?” Mina asked.

“Oh, I thought you’d never ask,” Nayeon replied.

“Ne, she’s over there, near the shore, looking like a lost stray cat.” Tzuyu cackled.

Sana pointed out the phone’s direction to Chaeyoung.

Wearing a navy blue oversized pull-over and brown sweat pants. Short hair tied, her hands in her pockets, closed eyes feeling the wind while smiling.

Mina can’t take her eyes off of the image she’s seeing.

Nayeon took the phone from Sana and went a little nearer and told the younger, “You need to get a perfect view Minaya”.

“Gomawo, Unnie.” Mina smiled.

Not so far away, Jeongyeon who was busy making a bonfire and grabbing some blankets waved towards them.

“MINAYA!! ANYYEONG!”

Jeongyeon exclaimed and gestured some flying kisses to the girls that made Chaeyoung startled.

The younger could barely move but the older turned her shoulders and grab her hand and wave it towards the ladies.

Chaeyoung smiled awkwardly.

“Don’t you think it’s time to let it all out?” Nayeon soflty asked.

“What do you mean unnie?” Mina asked.

“Like all the questions that are left unanswered. What do you guys think this HIATUS is for if it’s not for fixing unresolved personal issues too?” Nayeon explained.

“Wasn’t she in a relationship?” Mina asked.

“Do you want to find out?” Nayeon asked slyly.

“Ani. I bet she’s doing great. I heard she’s working with SKZ for an album.”

“Ne, she is, you know her. She can’t live without doing something.”

“Indeed unnie.” Mina replied.

“Do you want to talk to her?” Nayeon asked.

“Jeongmal shipundae, I guess not now unnie.” Mina hesitated.

_(I really want to but)_

“Geurae, Arraso. Take your time Minaya.” Nayeon replied assuring the younger that she understands.

**Mina’s POV**

_“Annyeong, take care, everyone. Jaljayo.” I bid goodnight before I eventually drop the call._

_I was so happy catching up with them but above all, I get to see Chaeyoung. I can’t explain the feeling of satisfaction only by seeing her from a distance._

_When she smiled towards me_ , “Aww, giyowo.”

_She’s so cute that even if it’s vaguely captured, I still took a screenshot of her._

_I badly want to talk to her but I’m afraid she doesn’t find any interest in talking to me. After she waved at me, she quickly paid more attention to her phone the entire time._

_I’m happy for her. I am always proud of her. Chaeyoung is the most passionate person I know when it comes to her dreams and goals. She will definitely do everything she can to fulfill it. She inspires me with her principles and dedication for work, her craft, her family and loved ones, and the way how she perceives love and life. She’s truly an artist and a beautiful person. I adore her personality and admire her being true to herself all the time._

_As a friend, Chaeng doesn’t talk much but will listen to whatever you want to say. She will neither reject nor disregard your reasons even if sometimes it makes no sense. She makes you feel that you are being understood. Despite being busy she will make time for you_

_As a lover? Would you believe if I tell you that when you get used to being loved by a Son Chaeyoung, you wouldn’t want anyone else to love you, not even in your next life?_

_It may sound so overrated but that’s what she made me feel. Loving me wasn’t easy. She went through a lot._

_Yet in spite of it all, at my best and my worst, she made sure I am loved._

**3 RD Person POV**

Rae started with his residency since March. She rarely meets Mina now unlike before yet they keep in touch through texting or K-talk.

While in the hospital’s cafeteria, some medical interns were all eyes on him.

While falling in at the buffet, he could hear them gossiping at the back…

_“Is that the guy who was rumored as Mina’s boyfriend?”_

_“Yes, he is. Mina has good taste after all.”_

_“He looks good though. If he and Mina end up together they will become a power couple and he will be the successor of the Hospital. Both their dads own huge shares from the company.”_

**_“I thought Dr.Myoui’s daughter is not into guys?”_ ** _(Audible laugh)_

Rae couldn’t take the last thing he heard. After he took his food he went straight to the table where the gossiping group is seated.

“Ohayo Minna san! do you mind if I sit here?” He smirked mischievously.

The group was totally surprised by the young doctor’s sudden behavior.

“H-hai! Take a seat, Professor Won.”

“Arigatou” He replied.

“Actually I love to eat in peace, but somehow I heard what you guys were talking about.”

They all went silent and went looking at each other.

Dr. Myoui’s daughter is not into guys? Did I recall it right?” Rae asked.

“G-Gomenasai Professor Won, we mean no harm. We were just kidding.” One of the interns replied.

“I think I am losing my appetite already.” Rae stood up and so was the group.

“Should any of you will be under my care; your first task is to learn RESPECT. Make a 5000-word essay in English about it and put it on my desk. Failure to do so is equivalent to 4 demerits which also means removal from your internship. Are we clear?”

“Hai.” They all respond in unison and bowed.

Rae walks out of the cafeteria.

_Hmmm, not into guys? Am I missing something?_


	4. PRESS REWIND

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaeyoung's fire met Mina's grace. A trip down memory lane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.😊
> 
> Again just coincidental.

**May 27, 2012**

**Sunday, 9:00 AM KST**

**Gyeongju, South Korea**

**3 RD Person’s POV**

A raucous sound set off downstairs when Jeonghoon rushed to her noona’s room.

Chaeyoung who’s on a deep slumber felt a sudden weight on her body when her brother jumped on her rascally.

“What the heck Jeonghoon!” She exclaimed.

“NOONA! NOONA! NOONA! LOOK!” He replied stirringly while showing a brown envelope that he found on the mailbox earlier.

“Calm down and get off of me! God, you’re heavy!” The older shoved her brother which made him fall off.

Instead of getting pissed from falling, Jeonghoon slowly popped out the corner of the bed with a wide smile.

“Noona!” Showing the envelope again looking like a happy kid.

“What? School grades evaluation? Who still sends snail mails nowadays? They can email it, text, or call mom.”

She shrugged off and was about to go back to sleep when Jeonghoon read the mail’s details.

“It’s from **JYP Entertainment,** **41 Apgujeong-ro 79-gil, Gangnam-gu, Seoul, South Korea**.” He recited.

Chaeng quickly got up and grab the envelope from her brother.

“Who sends snail mails nowadays huh?” Jeonghoon sarcastically said and chuckled.

The older excitingly opened but stopped momentarily when a thought came passed her.

“Wae Noona?” The younger asked.

“I’m nervous Hoon-ah. What if?” Chaeyoung explained.

“Do you want me to read it for you?” Jeonghoon offered to calm her anxious noona.

“Hmm, okay. If its good news, say it out loud if it’s not, just tap me in the shoulder.” His sister instructed.

Jeonghoon nodded. Seconds later, she tapped Chaeyoung’s shoulder.

“Oh, okay.” Chaeng started to show a dejected look when her brother abruptly shaking her intensely.

“YOU GOT IN NOONA!” he screamed in joy.

“FOR REAL?” She blurted in disbelief.

Jeonghoon nodded in agreement.

“Here, read it yourself.”

“You passed the audition, please come to the company this coming 6th of June for your contract signing.” Chaeyoung mouthed a portion of the letter.

“Noona, you’re going to be an IDOL! Waaahh daebak!” The younger proudly uttered.

Chaeyoung went all giddy and grin like a Cheshire cat.

They held hands and gone jumping on the bed.

“Does that mean we’re going to be rich noona?” the 12-year old asked.

“If I debut? Yes, Hoon-ah. And noona will buy you and Eomma everything you want!”

“Yeeyy! Buy me lots of ice cream noona and if you’d get richer could you get me a gaming console like the ones my classmates have? Jebal.”Her brother pleaded.

“They always talk about how their parents bought for them last Christmas.” The younger asked cutely and imposed.

Chaeyoung grabs his brother closer for a hug.

“Of course Hoon-ah. Just promise me you’ll study well and dream big okay?”

“Ne, I want to be just like you Noona.”

They both chuckled.

“Someday, Eomma won’t have to work 2 jobs and leave us here to Halmeoni.” Chaeyoung muttered.

“Eomma, Halmeoni, Noona, and Hoon-ah will travel the world soon.”

A hopeful Chaeyoung is ready and determined to do whatever it takes for her dream and her family.

“You can do it Noona. I’ll cheer you on.” Jeonghoon flashed a smile to her sister.

“And I will have my Strawberry farm!” She cackled.

“For a minute there, I thought you forgot about strawberries.” The younger flaunted a disapproving look and shook his head.

**December 25, 2013**

**Wednesday, 8:00 PM**

**Kobe, Japan**

**Myouis Residence**

Mrs. Myoui was busy preparing the food in the dining table when she heard someone from behind asked her, “Did Mina came out of her room already?

It was Mina’s Dad, Dr. Myoui.

“No. She didn’t. She’s been like that for almost a week now. Only Kai can get in and bring her food.” She sighed.

You should talk to her.” She added.

Dr. Myoui nodded.

In her room, Mina was lying down with her feet lifted up on the wall listening to **_Adolphe Adam’s GISELLE._**

Graciously gesturing hand moves, waving it in the air.

With Ray on her bed, the dog snuggled her and started licking Mina’s face which made her chuckled.

As the young lady continues to enjoy the orchestral music a knock on her door resonated.

“Dear Princess, can I enter?”

Mina lowered her Music’s volume composed herself and got up.

“Dad, I’ll go down in a bit.” She softly replied but didn’t open the door

“Can I talk to you for a minute?” Her Dad asked.

Mina sighed to her Father’s request but eventually let him in.

Dr. Myoui said thank you and hugged her daughter. Mina sat on her bed while his Dad sitting on her swivel chair.

“I apologize about last time you called. I was really busy at the hospital.” Dr. Myoui explained.

“It’s okay Dad.” She replied and lowered her head.

No, I know it’s not. I’ve been thinking about it a lot too.”

Mina gazed towards her Dad confusedly.

“If you ask me, I’d love to see my daughter go to college, earn a degree, and become successful.” Dr.Myoui poured his side.

“But it’s what I want, not yours. I’m sorry; I forgot to ask my princess about her own dream.”

The young girl was suddenly in tears when she heard her Dad’s apology. She remained silent.

“So, let me ask you formally. What is your dream Mina Sharon Myoui?”

“I-I want to go to Korea Dad. I want to try it, do my best, and work hard to become an idol.” She pleaded.

“And you will darling. Mom, Dad, and Kai will cheer for you.”

Mina’s eyes widened and hugged his Dad; her Mom who’s been there outside looking in couldn’t take the beautiful sight and join in.

Kai went in and yelled "MERRY CHRISTMAS AND GANBARE MINA-CHAN!”

Like Chaeyoung, Mina also promised that day, she’ll do everything to succeed and prove to herself that she made the right choice. She won’t let her parents approval goes to waste nor let them down.

**January 2, 2014**

**2:30 PM KST**

**JYP Bldg.**

**Evaluation Room**

“Everyone, gather up.” Mr.Cha, head trainer commanded.

There were 27 in the room that day for the monthly meeting and the introduction of some incoming trainees.

“Before we adjourn, kindly welcome these 4 new trainees here in our company. Please introduce yourselves one by one”.

The newbies enthusiastically acquainted themselves except for this other girl.

“Hi, my name is Myoui Mina from Japan, nice to meet you and please take care of me.” Mina awkwardly said.

“Look Chaeng, there’s another Japanese trainee,” Somi whispered.

Chaeyoung wasn’t really paying attention at first. She was busy texting Jeonghoon to come by later at the company. Since their mom will be home late again, she decided that she and Hoon-ah will just eat outside for dinner.

“What was it again?” She asked.

Somi pointed at the Japanese girl.

Dahyun came in the scene, “Another addition to the beautiful foreign line.” She smirked.

Chaeyoung moves closer to see the girl’s face which was almost covered by her long black hair.

She went to Jeongyeon and Nayeon’s side to not make it obvious. The two were too busy squabbling at each other.

“Flip your hair one time please.” She muttered when the two bickering older heard her.

“Hey Mina, can you flip your hair juseyo.” Jeongyeon asked nicely and made the younger did it.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Mina replied.

Chaeyoung was struck in awe when Mina flipped her long locks. It was like in slow motion.

“Isn’t she beautiful huh? Small?” Jeongyeon whispered teasingly.

“She is, Unnie.” She replied unconsciously.

“Gay alert!” Nayeon blurted but Jeongyeon covered her mouth immediately.

“Okay everyone, a reminder. Next week is your evaluation so work hard on your individual piece. If you have no further questions then you’re dismissed.”

Sana and Momo who’s also part of the foreign line approached Mina.

“Oh, you’re in Room 218? Momoring and I share a room in 220.” Sana happily informed the younger.

“Really?” Mina replied with excitement and the two just nodded in response.

“You can come to the room anytime. Just knock 3 times and the password is JOKBAL.” Momo instructed.

“Jokbal?” Mina asked confusingly.

“Yes, coz this girl right here is crazy about Jokbal.” Sana explained and chuckled.

“Oh, alright. Hehe,” Mina laughed softly.

While the girls were chatting, Son Chaeyoung couldn’t keep her eyes on the newbie.

“I’m heading out first,” Jeongyeon said. She’s doing a part-time job in a bakery downtown.

“We are coming with you,” Jihyo replied.

“Wae?” Jeongyeon asked.

“Ne, Nayeon unnie and me. We’ll stay there until the end of your shift. We need to practice our vocal piece and talk about some ideas for the dance evals too.”

“Fine. Now, where is that bunny?”

Jihyo pointed at the J-line’s direction.

“There, doing her duty as Nation’s best friend again.” Jihyo chuckled.

Dahyun snapped her fingers to wake Chaeyoung from being mesmerized.

“Yaahh, gwenchana? We’re going now and Tzuyu is coming with us.”

“Tzu-tzuyu?” Chaeng replied yet remained unmoved facing the distant J-line who’s currently chatting with Nayeon.

Dahyun snapped again and the younger finally came back to her senses.

“Are you coming or not?” Dahyun asked again.

“Oh, Jeonghoon, and I will grab dinner later. He’s on his way. I’m sorry I can’t go with you guys.”

“Fine, we will scoot now see you next week!” Dahyun grabbed Tzuyu and Somi.

“I’ll chat you later Chaeyoung-ah!” Somi shouted while doing flying kisses to the older.

Chaeyoung chuckled at the sight she saw when someone smacked her head,

“Bye Small!” Jeongyeon winked at her and did the “I’m watching over you” signal to her and pointed to Mina.

The small girl motioned to throw a punch to her mischievous unnie but the older just stick her tongue to annoy her even more.

“Anyyeong Chaeyoung-ah.” Sana with the two other girls bowed and bid goodbye to her.

“A-Anyyeong Unnie.

She bowed deeply, too anxious to face the new girl but Mina offered her hand for a handshake.

She hesitated at first yet later on accepted the offer and bowed again.

“S-son Chaeyoung imnida. Mannaseo pangapsumnida unnie.”

“Waaahh, Chaeyoung is so formal today.” Momo blurted.

The girls cackled and went out there way.

Outside the building, “Noona! Over here.” Jeonghoon called her sister out.

Chaeng smiled at her brother.

“Wae? You don’t seem tired today. What happened noona?” the young guy asked.

“Nothing. Let’s go.”

“The last time I saw you like that was when that guy, your sunbae from middle school gave you flowers.” Her brother muttered.

“Ha-ha. You think?” She sarcastically asked.

“I know you.” Jeonghoon reminded her sister.

“Hmmm, it’s the newbie that I find interesting.” She chuckled.

“Is he that good to get my uncanny sister’s attention? There must be something peculiar about him.” He teasingly asked.

“Him? Ha-ha. Nope.” Chaeyoung grinned.

“Yes well if not wait, wait w-what?!” Jeonghoon was stunned covered his mouth and paused.

“Is this you coming out?” the younger asked again.

“I thought you said you know me. Why suddenly act strange now huh?”

“Oww Okay, okay. Let me compose myself. Hmmm, so you both like girls and guys?” Jeonghoon presumed.

“Well, yeah it depends.” She chuckled again.

“Waahhh, you’re crazy noona. Really crazy! But don’t worry; I still love you to death.” The young lad assured.

“Of course! You should Hoon-ah!” she replied, tiptoed and ruffled her young brother’s hair.

“God you’re growing too fast.” She complained.

“It’s you who’s not growing anymore noona.” He countered.

“Shut up.” The older blurted.

**February 14, 2015**

**10:27 PM KST**

**Trainees Dormitory**

**Mina’s POV**

_It’s been over a year since I got here. Classes start at 10 in the morning. Vocal lessons, 2 dance classes, Language lessons, modeling, and individual practice for monthly evaluations. I come home in our corporate housing at 10 in the evening usually take a shower, play games on my phone for a bit then wait to sleep._

_I don’t have many friends just like how I was in Japan too. Thank God I have Sana and Momo as my constants. Mom calls me 4 times a day. Dad always asked me if I’m doing fine or if I still have money to spend._

_Some especially male trainees consistently invite us to eat out or go somewhere but I nonchalantly dodge and refuse. I go out on my own and only if I need to buy something. I’m so glad to have this room all to myself. Personal space is essential for me. I simply spend my Sundays and holidays watching sci-fi movies, online shopping, and playing games._

“It’s snowing hard outside. This heater should work.” I turned on the heater and swiftly went back to my bed. I was about to eat my ramen when a message notified my phone.

_I ignored it at first but it went on and on so I decided to check it._

“Mom just called earlier, it's almost 11.. Who could this be?” I sighed.

**Unknown: Hey... Happy Valentine’s Day.**

**Unknown: There’s a letter at your doorsteps.**

**Unknown: Don’t worry I’m not a stalker.**

**Unknown: Read it juseyo.** ****

**Unknown: Jaljayo. Take care.** ****

“This person is dumb. Can’t he construct a message all at once instead?”, I am rather annoyed than happy with the greeting.

“Seriously? I need to move just for that freaking letter?” I grunted.

_I stomped my feet and unwantedly went to the door and found the letter on the floor._

_It comes with a cute pink card inside, it’s obviously hand made because of the doodles. I open the card and a popped out ballerina came out from it._

_I read the letter and it says;_

****

**_14 th of February 2015_ **

****

**_“Reading dreams. That’s what started her walking down the road. Every day she’d walk a little further: a mile, and come home._ **

**_Two miles, and come home. One day she just kept on.”_ **

**_“Love should be allowed. I’m all for it. Now that I’ve got a pretty good idea what it is.”_ **

****

**_-Audrey Hepburn_ **

**_Breakfast at Tiffany’s_ **

**_One last request._ ** _Please listen to **Moon River** by Audrey Hepburn and read this back again. Kamsahamnida._

_Goodnight._

_Little Picasso_

_A smile crept in my lips the moment I heard the song. It suits my mood. Perhaps this isn’t a bad idea after all. I admire the effort and the thoughts of this Little Picasso. And it’s all written in English. He’s such an old soul with his old-fashioned ways. Who could this person be? He got my attention. But wait; is it a He or a She? I let out a laugh._

_I enjoyed eating my ramen and kept the song on a loop. It went on for hours until I lied in my bed. I re-read the letter and continually being amused with the paper art ballerina._

_“Should I tell Satang and Momoring about it? Maybe they’re the ones who gave my number to this person. One thing I am certain, that person is a trainee also.” The notion was constantly bugging me till I fell sound asleep._

**Chaeyoung’s POV**

_I was out in this snowy evening while waiting for my brother to arrive here at the bus stop._

_I hate winter. Whenever this season comes I usually hibernate and don’t come out of the house. As much as I hate staying at home, I’ve got no choice. I could easily catch a cold and get sick. So at this time of the year, I’ll make sure to get myself busy doing stuff that I love. That includes making cards and letters for my friends._

_This time I updated my list. I’ve added some new people and Mina unnie is one o3 f them._

_I didn’t mind if those people I expressed my gratitude with may or may not feel the same way about me. I need no compliment or nothing in return. All I know is I’m at my happiest when I do this._

“Noona. Mianhae, I was so delighted playing at the arcade I forgot about the time.” He apologetically uttered.

“Fine. I’m so cold. Let’s go.” I said while rubbing my hands.

“I’ll make you Gamjaguk soup at home.” He offered.

“That’s a good idea.” I approved it.

On the bus sitting next to each other Jeonghoon asked.

“So, did you give Mina noona the letter?” He asked teasingly.

“I did. I just put it down her doorstep.” I replied.

“Are you a secret admirer or a stalker?” He continued.

I flicked his forehead and get back to napping.

“You could have asked Sana or Momo noona to give it to her. I am impressed. You literally went out fighting off the cold just to execute your grand plan.” Jeonghoon stated in awe.

“You really like this girl, don’t you?” He annoyingly asked again.

“I do. But you know, I just like her and that’s it.”

“Jjinja?” He kept on teasing.

“Ne, I am more focused on the coming evaluations. I heard there’s a selection for the best trainees in the company. It’s been almost 3 years Hoon-ah. Noona needs to debut.” I explained in a serious tone.

He patted my head and said. “Noona you’re the best. You will debut soon. I can smell it.” He funnily breathes in the cold air.

“This year will be yours.” He grinned. We both chuckled.

_When we were little and unaware of the truth, Jeonghoon will always cry whenever Dad leaves for work. Growing up, I rarely remember him being home._

_Only when I was 8 when mom hurriedly packed our things while sobbing. I asked her why she’s crying. She told me we are going to Halmeoni’s house._

“Wae Eomma?”

_She just hugged me. She asked me to lift some of the other stuff. We left our place, running in the street in the pouring rain. Mom is carrying Jeonghoon who’s asleep, luckily a car stopped by to pick us up. It was my Samchon(Uncle) Doyoung._

_That night, I heard my mom weeping while talking to Halmeoni._

“He chose them over us.”

_That moment when I overheard it, I know Appa is never coming back._

_I hated him for so long then one day I woke up totally accepted the fact that my father has left us for good and instead of burying myself from all the pain and anger, I chose to be the best in whatever I do. I put fire in me fuelled with ways of how to achieve my dreams._

_Giving up is not an option. I need to do this for me, for Eomma and Hoon-ah._

_I let go and moved forward without holding any grudge._

_I might forgive him someday but definitely not today._

_It’s only a matter of time._

**April 10, 2015**

**Friday, 3:00 PM KST**

**JYP Bldg.**

The final list was released and posted in the bulletin at the artist's lounge.

The ff. Trainees are chosen to be part of the new reality show competition SIXTEEN:

**#**

| 

**Name**

| 

**Date of birth**  
  
---|---|---  
  
**1**

| 

[**Im Na-yeon**](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nayeon) **(** **임나연** **)**

| 

**September 22, 1995**  
  
**2**

| 

[**Yoo Jeong-yeon**](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jeongyeon) **(** **유정연** **)**

| 

**November 1, 1996**  
  
**3**

| 

[**Momo Hirai**](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Momo_Hirai) **(** **平井** **もも** **)**

| 

**November 9, 1996**  
  
**4**

| 

[**Sana Minatozaki**](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sana_\(singer\)) **(** **湊崎** **紗夏** **)**

| 

**December 29, 1996**  
  
**5**

| 

[**Park Ji-hyo**](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jihyo) **(** **박지효** **)**

| 

**February 1, 1997**  
  
**6**

| 

[**Mina Myōi**](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mina_\(Japanese_singer\)) **(** **名井** **南** **)**

| 

**March 24, 1997**  
  
**7**

| 

**Song Min-young (** **송민영** **)**

| 

**February 27, 1998**  
  
**8**

| 

**Park Ji-won (** **박지원** **)**

| 

**March 20, 1998**  
  
**9**

| 

[**Kim Da-hyun**](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dahyun) **(** **김다현** **)**

| 

**May 28, 1998**  
  
**10**

| 

[**Son Chae-young**](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chaeyoung) **(** **손채영** **)**

| 

**April 23, 1999**  
  
**11**

| 

[**Chou Tzu-yu**](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tzuyu) **(** **周子瑜** **)**

| 

**June 14, 1999**  
  
**12**

| 

[**Lee Chae-yeon**](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iz*One) **(** **이채연** **)**

| 

**January 11, 2000**  
  
**13**

| 

**Kim Eun-suh (** **김은서** **)**

| 

**November 14, 2000**  
  
**14**

| 

[**Jeon So-mi**](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jeon_So-mi) **(** **전소미** **)**

| 

**March 9, 2001**  
  
**15**

| 

[**Lee Chae-ryeong**](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Itzy) **(** **이채령** **)**

| 

**June 5, 2001**  
  
**16**

| 

[**Natty (Ahnatchaya Suputhipong)**](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Natty_\(Thai_singer\)) **(** **나띠** **)**

| 

**May 30, 2002**  
  
The competitors are decided purely by JYPE's A&R team.

“I got in,” I muttered.

“Yes, unnie we got in,” Somi confirmed it again.

I’m filled with mixed emotions.

I am now a step closer to debut yet I am worried at the same time because the top trainees are there too.

The supposed to debut 6mix members, Jeongyeon unnie, Nayeon unnie and the tough to beat Jihyo unnie with 10 training years under her belt. She’s very stable and versatile.

There’s Jiwon and Minyoung unnie who has powerful vocals too.

The J-line who works hard, they are all good in their field. And so are the maknaes.

Later on, rather than scared I felt pure excitement when we were scheduled for a photoshoot.

“This is it Chaeyoung-ah.” Dahyun said.

“I’m gonna be a star!” Nayeon unnie screamed.

Jihyo and Jeongyeon unnie looked so thrilled. I went to Tzuyu and cheered her on also. We held hands and I told her. “Chou Tzuyu,chukha-hae. Let’s work hard.”

“Ne, Son Chaeyoung. Gomawo.” She replied.

I turned around to congratulate the J-line when I almost hit Mina unnie with my arm.

“Woah, that was close,” Mina muttered as she gripped hold in my arm.

“M-Mianhae unnie. I’m sorry I didn’t know you’re behind me.” I bowed and apologized.

“Ani, gwenchanayo.”

She smiled at me. This is the first time we were this close. Our faces were like inches away. I can clearly see her moles. They’re beautiful. And she’s beautiful.

I was spacing out the whole time looking at her then I audibly heard,

“Chaeyoungie”

“N-Ne unnie.”

She chuckled and said, “Are you okay?”

I pulled away and said “Yes, I am. Chukha hamnida Mina unnie.”

“Kamsahamnida.” She’s flashing her gummy smile. I grinned to her and all of a sudden she poked my dimple.

“Giyowo.” I was slack-jawed.

“See you around Chaeyoungie.” She said when Sana and Momo waved at her telling her they need to go.

“Mina unnie.” I whispered, touched my dimple, and smirked.

“She poked my dimple.”

“Yes small, we saw that.” Jeongyeon unnie snorted with laughter.

“Chaeng-chaeng has a big fat crush on Ballet Mina.” Nayeon unnie was teasing me.

“Really Chaengie? How about Somi, Eunsuh, Jiwon and that girl we saw on the cafeteria?” Jihyo unnie seconded.

“Oh, Chaeng the player.” Jeongyeon unnie accuses.

“They’re my friends. You’re all pabo!” I exclaimed.

I ran away from the bully unnies as I heard them cackling so loud.

“Anyyeong Casanova!” Nayeon unnie shouted.

**April 26, 2015**

**7:30 AM KST**

**Dance Studio**

**3 RD PERSON POV **

The preparation for the said competition became hectic for the contestants as the reality show is fast approaching. Some became apprehensive, uneasy but not Son Chaeyoung. She comes in with full energy and goes out tired yet remains lively while cheering on others also.

One Sunday morning Chaeyoung decided to go to a dance studio near their company to practice her dance piece. She was so early and thought that nobody will be using her favorite dance room. She rushed there and was about to open the door when she heard a piece of classical music playing.

“Swan Lake, Tchaikovsky.” She muttered. Chaeyoung knows it because she’s a music and art enthusiast. That’s what she wants to pursue in college. She did ballet when she was younger but did not push through due to some circumstances.

She slowly opens the door and saw Mina getting lost in the music, dancing so gracefully. She looks like she’s in her own world.

The younger tiptoed and swiftly went on the sides where Mina can’t notice her. She instantly took photos of the older whenever she paused and execute exquisite projections.

Swaying her hands, turning in 360 degrees, her feet so light like a feather, ** _plié, releve_** and ** _saute_** as if gravity is missing.

Chaeyoung’s eyes sparkled, filled with amazement.

As the older bowed to the mirror after her performance, she heard applause from the back.

It’s the small girl clapping her hands and grinned.

“Woohh, Mina unnie Jjang!” She continued clapping.

Mina, who’s surprised, smiled at the younger and bowed to her.

“Kamsahamnida.”

“You’re amazing,” Chaeyoung added.

Mina smirked and asked “What are you doing here Chaeyoungie? Are you following me?”

“Andwae. I’m here to practice too unnie.” The younger whined.

Mina just chuckled and picked up her things. She sat near the small girl and drank her water.

Chaeyoung showed her the photo she took earlier.

“Yeppeoyo”

“Eh? Hehe”

“Look right here, you look like a real swan. And here, you’re a flapping penguin.”

They both let out a good laugh.

“Gomawo Chaeyoungie.” Mina uttered gratefully.

“Wae? For taking pictures of you?” The younger asked.

“Ani, for being here and cheered for me.” The older clarified.

“Oh, Anieyo unnie. You did really well.” Chaeyoung dodged the compliment without noticing that her face is getting red.

“Your face is red, Wae?”

Chaeyoung immediately stands up and looks at herself in the mirror. “Uhmm, I-I have cold urticaria. It will go away on its own.” She smiled towards the older.

Mina just chuckled on Chaeyoung’s classic panicking reaction.

**May 7, 2015**

**Thursday, 10:32 PM KST**

**Seoul Olympic Park**

**Mina’s POV**

_In spring the weather usually turns warmer, trees begin to grow their leaves, and plants start to flower. Korea has one of the most amazing sceneries in this season._

_I went for a brisk walk this morning to clear some stuff in my mind when a thought came across that’s been bothering me for days._

**_JYP: Mina, you danced well today, but that emotion you expressed is not your own, those expressions seem so rehearsed. That’s just a ballet dancer. That’s it._ **

****

“Argghh! So frustrating...” I exclaimed while walking down the park.

_Sweats are all over my face when I decided to jog my way uphill. Wearing sweaters with a tank top inside and sweat pants is much comfortable these days._

_I stopped by a bench and did some stretching._

“I need to do well for the next challenge.” I sighed.

_Tomorrow will be the Jacket shoot and I am even more anxious. Being the contestant with the shortest training period, and hearing what my co-trainees opinion of me is giving me a hard time with my self-esteem. I wanted to talk about it but couldn’t find the right person to vent out my worries._

“No, not Mom and Dad. I just can’t. You asked for it, deal with it, Mina.” I uttered and let out a deep sigh again.

_While contemplating, I saw a familiar face from a distance…_

_That small cub singing and dancing cutely like nobody’s around, holding a pen and maple-colored notebook. She looks so tiny with her mustard hoodie. It seems like she’s memorizing something._

“Hmm, I think she’s writing her rap parts,” I said to myself.

_She suddenly positioned herself and started doing crunches. A hundred if I counted it right then she did push-ups too. I counted again and she had 50._

_My first impressions about her were a feeble, whiny baby who loves dozing off at practice or with her friends, and doesn’t show interest. Well, I was absolutely wrong._

_Chaeyoung is an Ace. She comes to the battle ready and prepared. It seems like she’s been waiting for this opportunity her whole life. She’s decisive. She’s not one with the crowd, not a mere follower, she may be young but she knows what she wants. Son Chaeyoung is different and that’s what makes her so attractive_.

“Still, there’s more to her that I haven’t seen yet.” I chuckled and remained my gaze towards her.

_Chaeyoungie, seeing you in unexpected places can be just a coincidence but why is it that something tells me it’s more than that. Perhaps I admire your ways, your swag, and your style. And whenever we get close, you act so kindly, awkward, and fluffy. I think I am beginning to like your company._

_You amuse me._

**Chaeyoung’s POV**

_I was catching my breath from doing 4 laps, so I slowed down and decided to rest by the shade nearby. I took out my pen and my journal put on my earphones busting **Cathy Dennis’s** **Too Many Walls.** I love classic pop songs. I used to play mom’s old cassette tapes in my Samchon’s old HiFi boom box. And this one’s her favorite._

_I’m still thinking about Mina unnie and PD-nim’s comment on her performance. What I don’t understand was why did she change her dance song last minute? I expect that she’ll do the **Swan Lake** , but it’s not. She did the **Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy** instead._

“Nevertheless, she looked so good when she’s performing. You’re dead wrong JYP; she doesn’t look like just a **_ballet dancer._** ” I smirked and wrote it.

“ ** _She’s a modern-day princess,_** ” I added.

_I sang and dance along and just feeling the vibe of the song then, later on, did some crunches and push-ups._

When I got up, I shouted, **“MINA UNNIE YEPPUDA”**

I realized I overdid it when people were already staring at me.

“Joesonghamnida.”I bowed and apologized. What an idiot.

When I lift my head up I saw someone gazing over where I’m standing.

“That eye smile,” I whispered.

_The pleasing image is moving towards me, the surrounding went inaudible like I’m in some kind of a bubble. Hearing only my own breath, my heart racing and then skip a beat and went on and on. Jaws dropped and time stopped. Should I wave and smile? Should I pretend like I didn’t saw her? Nope, too late for that. Runaway? NO, YOU CREEP!! Stay still. Relax, chill okay?_

“Oh no, no, no closer and closer heading this way. Did she hear what I said earlier? God! Son Chaeyoung, you’re dead meat now.”

_I am internally screaming and scolding myself then all of a sudden my ears catch a soft voice…_

“Chaeyoungie” she muttered with her gummy smile.

“We see each other again.” She continued.

“M-Mina unnie. A-Annyeong haseyo” I stuttered again.

_Move Son Chaeyoung, do something, don’t you have anything to say than just greeting her politely? Too obvious. Pathetic._

_Mina came so close and patted my head. And the song in my earphones goes on…_

**_Thinking in silence is all they allow.  
These words still unspoken may never be found.  
All these dreams one day will be mine.  
They cross my mind.  
My time has yet to come. Until then…_ **

**_  
Deep in my heart, I know the strength is within._ **

_This is too embarrassing. I’m doomed. I wish you didn’t hear that Mina unnie. Die Son Chaeyoung. Die now!_

**3 rd person POV**

The young girls spent hours talking under the shade. They shared their thoughts about the competition and their personal struggles as trainees.

Mina was so grateful for the small girl’s presence and for listening to her while venting her emotions.

“Am I talking too much already?” Mina asked worriedly.

“Ani, just say what you need to say unnie. I’m all ears.” The younger replied

“Mianhae Chaeyoungie, I’ll treat you for lunch later.” The older offered.

“Wae? You don’t have to unnie.” 

“It’s for sticking up with me today. Your friends are probably wondering where you are right now.”

“It’s okay unnie. I’m friendly, but I love going out alone most of the time. They’ll get bored keeping me company because I don’t talk much and I got a weird taste and different views about life. My friends usually complain that they can’t catch up. Ha-ha.” Chaeyoung reasoned.

“Really? I don’t think you’re boring. You know what I think?” Mina asked the younger.

“W-What?” Chaeng replied while sipping on her water bottle.

“You’re adorable.” The older answered.

Chaeyoung felt a lump on her throat as she heard what her unnie said. She choked and coughed the water out.

Mina just chuckled to the small girl’s reaction.

“And you’re quite hilarious too.”

“I-I’m sorry unnie, I’m just not used to being appreciated or something of that sort.”

“Well, if I’m your friend you’ll always get that from me.” Mina grinned and they cackled.

“Unnie?”

“Ne, Chayoungie?”

“Don’t worry too much. Be yourself and do your best. We might change places going major and minor; it doesn’t matter as long as we keep going. Let’s continue to work hard and go up and up.” Chaeyoung uplifting her unnie’s spirit.

“Ne, I will. Gomawo Chaeyoungie. You calm the storm in my heart.” Mina assured the younger,

“I wish we’ll debut together with our friends,” Chaeyoung muttered with high hopes.

The two stood up and agreed to grab lunch somewhere.

“Unnie, one more thing.”

“Yes? What is it?”

“Did you hear me shouted something earlier?”

“When? I don’t think I did.”

“Uhmm, nothing. Forget it unnie. I’m bluffing. Hehe.”

Chaeyoung assumed that she was saved from the embarrassment or was she really?

**July 3, 2015**

Days left before the final showcase. Mina’s parents will fly to Korea to attend the said event.

The young lady is feeling overwhelmed.

“What if I mess up? If I forgot some of the choreography or puked?” She was talking to herself while curling up in her bed covered by a blanket.

Mina couldn’t handle the stress anymore and all at once, she burst out crying.

“I need to get up now. I should practice more.” She said while wiping her tears.

Chaeyoung on the other hand is much more thrilled rather than stupefied for the coming final show. She spent her time trying to get her performance to perfection.

“This is it. I’m going to debut no matter what.”

Later that night as they finished their rehearsals Mina was called out by one of the trainers for further instructions.

For the small girl, it was the perfect timing to sneak into her unnie’s bag and insert a letter to one of its pockets.

After that, she swiftly went back to her place.

The trainees went out of the building and wait for their ride to come but Son Chaeyoung and Jeon Somi asked permission to the management earlier that they need to go home.

Mina was a little down to know that the younger is not coming with them.

Back in the dorm when all of the trainees were on their beds, Mina was lying down yet wide awake.

“It’s 1:00 am. She might be asleep now.”

“We’ve known each other for a while now but I don’t have her number.” Mina chuckled as she realized it.

“She didn’t ask for mine either. Hmmm, how about messaging her on K-talk? Would that be okay or creepy?”

She reached to her phone and started scrolling.

Her inbox is filled with notifications, updates from her games, and online shopping, so she went on decluttering it.

She saw an unknown number and it was from the one who gave her a Ballerina popped-up card last Valentine’s day. She almost forgot about it and never had the chance to reply to the sender.

Mina flinched when her phone started beeping continuously.

It was an unknown number.

“Waahhh, this person is really something else.” The girl was startled.

**Hello. I know it’s very late but I hope you’re still awake.**

**Please read the letter. It’s in your bag’s pocket. Get it juseyo.**

**Jaljayo Mina-chan**

She instantly grabbed her bag and there she found the letter with a mint card.

Mina slowly flipped and open and there it was, a doodled depiction of the Moon and stars with a Rocket flying off on the side. In the letter this was written;

****

****

****

****

**_3 RD of July 2015_ **

****

**** **_That we may feel loved_ **

**_Every time we open up our eyes_ **

**_Fly high like there’s no gravity to hold us_ **

**_I guess space, and time_ **

**_Takes sorrow, anger, and worries_ **

**_Turn into silver specks of dust that make up the Moon and the stars_ **

****

**_"Infinity times infinity"_ **

**_"Infinity times infinity times infinity"_ **

**_"Infinity times infinity times infinity times infinity"_ **

**_"Let there be light, let there be light, let me be alright"_ **

****

**_And you will be alright._ **

****

**_I wish you all the luck to the universe and back._ **

****

**_P.S._ **

_Song recommendation:_

**_Dreams by The Cranberries_ **

_Know you’re not alone coz chances are, we might be listening to the same song._

_Stay pretty._

****

**** _Little Picasso_

****

****

Mina holds the letter to her chest as if it’s what she needs at that very moment in her life. Tears fell but she’s smiling. It gave her the kind of relief that she’s longing for that time.

How could a stranger know her heart so well? But in the end, she did not mind. She quickly looked for the song and pressed play. Mina put the track on a replay, felt at ease, and eventually drowsy.

“Chaeyoungie, are you Little Picasso? I hope you are.” She muttered then went sound asleep.

At home, Chaeyoung has been playing the same song on a loop.

“She might think this is weird. Will she even find time listening to my recommendations?”

The young girl sighed.

“She never replied to my messages. I’m nothing but a bother to her I guess.” She pouted and frowned.

Suddenly her phone beeps and lit up.

**Chaeyoungie, are you Little Picasso? I hope you are.**

Much to her surprise, the small girl stood up instantly slipped then fell from her bed. She almost loses grip from her phone, pacing here and there.

“Ottoke, she knows it’s me.”

Mina is quiet and lacking expressions but she’s not dumb Chaeng. Keep that in mind, you idiot. Now reply to her message.

**Ne, Mina unnie. Mianhae. Jaljayo. :)**

**_On July 7, 2015, the JYP’s new girl group was born. The 9 young, beautiful, and talented girls whose dreams became to reality, Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Momo, Sana, Jihyo, Mina, Dahyun, Chaeyoung, and Tzuyu. They were named TWICE._ **

****

**_It means that they will touch people's hearts twice, once through the ears, and once again through the eyes. And so they did. They became the Nation’s Girl Group, broke records, sold-out concert halls, gained recognition. Through humility, sincerity, and hard work the girls made an impact across the world through their music. TWICE was made to make history and will remain as history._ **


	5. ONE FINE SUNSET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina is on the verge of whether to put an end to the love that long hasn't been reciprocated. Chaeyoung, on the other hand, is currently on the other side of the world to deal with a serious issue that she needs to face. Good news, the girls soon will celebrate. Someone's going to tie the knot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the super late update. So much to do, especially with work. Thank you for waiting, hope you'll like this one. Will try to update regularly, as soon as my 14-day straight 16hr shift is done and I'll be on self-quarantine again. More time to write. I'm so open to your suggestions and leave a comment. Vote TWICE in CHOEAEDOL. Stay healthy and keep safe guys.

**April 23, 2009**

**7:25 PM KST**

**Gyeongju, South Korea**

“A strawberry cake for our strawberry princess.” Chaeyoung’s mom surprised her lovely daughter.

“Eomma you’re here. Did you finish work early?” Chaeyoung responded with joy.

“Ne, Eomma couldn’t let this special day pass.” Her mother assured.

“Where is Jeonghoon?”

“He’s watching TV.” The older answered.

“Arasso, come let’s eat. I’ve bought food for dinner too.”

Halmeoni came out of the kitchen and brought Japchae (Korean stir-fried noodles with veggies) and some other side dishes.

“Oh, thank heavens you’re already here. I was about to call you.” The elder said.

“Ne, you cooked too many dishes Eomma. Can we eat all of that?” Mrs. Son asked worriedly.

“Aigoo, Hoon-ah, and Chaeyoung eat very well. You don’t have to worry about that. And it’s mostly vegetables.” Halmeoni assured.

“Eomma, we helped Halmeoni preparing the food and setting up the table.” Jeonghoon interrupted.

“Waahh, that’s good Hoon-ah. You should help Halmeoni with the chores here in the house.”

She gazed at her daughter and saw her hanging a colorful banner that she made that says “HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHAEYOUNG” which put a smile on her face.

Mrs.Son knows how creative and artistic her daughter even when she was just a toddler. Chaeyoung grew up loving pencils, papers, and crayons instead of toys. And the way her firstborn thinks is way ahead of her age.

“You should be grateful; you have a smart and quite resourceful daughter. Any 11-year old right now would simply ask for whatever they see on TV or what their friends have.” Halmeoni softly muttered near her.

“Chaeyoung is not like that. She understands the situation. She doesn’t complain. She’s a very loving kid and takes good care of her brother. And most especially, she has dreams that she's so fond of and won't stop talking about it all day." She added and chuckled.

“I know Eomma. Sometimes I wonder, have I been a good mother to her, to them?”Mrs. Son asked.

“You raised them well. They are your pride and joy. When the time comes one of them will come to you for a talk, please listen. And remember, love them no matter what.”

“Ne, Eomma.” Mrs. Son replied.

The night was filled with fun after Chaeyoung blows the candles.

“Saeng-il Chukha-hae Noona!” Jeonghoon happily greets her sister and they hugged. 

“Gomawo, Hoon-ah, Eomma, Halmeoni.”

"Okay let's eat before the food gets cold," Halmeoni said.

**_EARLIER_ **

“Halmeoni.” Chaeyoung called out to her grandmother who is cooking, and her washing the vegetables on the sink.

“Ne, Chaeyoung-ssi”.

“I feel like my friends are avoiding me these days.” The young girl vents out.

“Wae? Is that why you’re not going together with them to school anymore?” Halmeoni asked in a concerned tone.

“Ne, I chose not to go with them because I found out they’re gossiping about me when I’m not around.” Chaeyoung sighed.

“Aigoo, do you have any idea why they did that?” The elder asked again.

“I heard them talking about me that I belong to a second family. And that Appa abandoned us.”

“What? Who are there parents? I want to talk to them. I will go to school to talk to your administrator.” Halmeoni was enraged upon hearing it.

“Anieyo, Halmeoni. It's okay. I just realized they're not my friends. They were jealous of me." She chuckled.

“Wae? Why do you think so?” the elder got confused with the little girl’s reaction.

“I have my sketchpad signed by one of the famous members in our school’s senior pep squad.”

“Oh, is that so. Why don’t they do the same thing?”

“We can’t just come to the stadium and go near them without an adult with us and it’s the interschool championship. But because I can run fast, I went straight to the squad before being caught by the staff. I was faster than lightning Halmeoni.” The young one proudly blurted.

“So you mean you went there without my permission?” Her grandmother started glaring at her.

“Don’t worry Halmeoni. I won’t do it again. I promise. It’s just that I like that person so much.”

“So you’re starting to have crushes now? Aigoo, that’s too early Chaeyoung-ah. You need to graduate from high school first."

“Ha-ha, Anieyo Halmeoni. She’s a girl and she’s beautiful, you should see her.” The young girl grinned innocently.

“Booya? Ottoke? So you have a crush with that unnie?” The elder was shocked by the girl’s untimely confession.

“Ne, Halmeoni.” She replied while smiling. 

Her grandmother paused for a bit and ruffled her grandchild’s hair. In her mind, she just thought that perhaps the young girl is beginning to appreciate more rather than be stereotypical in whatever she encounters in life. On the other hand, she also appreciates how honest and comfortable Chaeyoung is towards her.

“Chaeyoung-ssi, will you still talk to Halmeoni like this even when I can’t walk or hear clearly?” The elder asked.

“Ne, of course. Someday, I will tell you stories about how I became rich and famous Halmeoni. I’ll buy you your medicine so that you can still walk and hear and I’ll dye your hair so it won’t turn gray.” The young girl promised.

Jjinja? Arraso. Halmeoni will wait for that day to come. Saeng-il chukha-hamnida Chaeyoung-ssi”.

“Ne, Kamsahamnida Halmeoni for taking care of Hoon-ah and me.” The girl bowed deeply to her grandmother as a sign of gratitude and respect.

“You are a good child Chaeyoung-ssi, the God of the heavens will bless you a thousand folds.” She replied and kissed her grandchild’s forehead.

**May 10, 2023**

**Wednesday, 11:10 AM JST**

**Osaka, Japan**

**_PRESENT DAY_ **

**MINA’S POV**

_At a café near Osaka University Hospital, I waited for Yuri to pick me up. We planned to go shopping together with my niece Sora. Wandering my eyes outside the busy street, I saw budding flowers and trees starting to grow back its leaves. Since I came back to Japan, the melancholy intensifies when I’m on my own._

_If there’s something I love about spring **,** it’d be the vivid memories of my life being a trainee competing in SIXTEEN and **Son Chaeyoung**. Yes, our friendship blossomed along with the season where everything thrives and survives that even after the break-up, I hopelessly want us to remain friends. The pain isn’t much felt back when we were still living together at the dorm. Even so when I found out about her, dating someone else already, I just chose to keep my silence about the matter. As long as she’s around, I know I’ll be fine._

_The love I have for her went through all kinds of seasons. And since that time we let go of each other, I was stuck in this distinct season for quite so long now **.** I call it **season of yearning.** _

_I’ve been that kind of person who’s bad at expressing myself verbally, I rely too much on my observations; I often forgot that words were necessary and I usually end up with the thought of not knowing what to say or do._

_With Chaeyoung, I learned a lot. She used to buoy me up to speak or at least express what’s on my mind through actions. I remember how she tilts her head gazing at me when I’m spacing out, and that look we give each other that only us could understand._

_She reminds me that sometimes it’s good to show that you're aware and sensitive to your surroundings so you won’t feel left out. I live for how she used to cheer me on and appreciate every little thing I do. She never wants to miss out on anything and took photo after photo of me doing something, of us on ordinary days doing mostly nothing, of her being consistently patient and_ _loving towards me at the most difficult times. I failed to make her stay but she sure made me strong. And that is why this yearning is not all sadness and pain. It is what drives me to keep going and be a better version of myself..._

_However, nowadays, I wonder where this season would take me? Shall I put this longing to an end? I lost her to win my personal battles. 1 won by fighting off my demons, in spite of that I remain feeling defeated._

I was scrolling through my phone and sipping on my Americano when I saw an old picture of us posted by a fan on twitter captioned **; “Our precious babies, I miss my ship so bad. MiChaeng where are you? Twice please come back. TT.”**

.

_If I’m to describe it, this was our “ **getting to know each other well** ” phase; this was her just learning to get a little more comfortable with me. (Sighs)_

_Chaeyoungie, what do I do now? I have no backup plan. It’s way too late for a second chance. We were meant to know each other, but is it too much to ask for us to be meant to be together? Give me a sign, should I wait a bit more or no more? If not you then who will it be? That's one ridiculous question because I don't think there'll be another you for me. I guess it’s time to end this misery._

“Why are you alone Mina-chan?” I heard someone from behind started talking to me.

I turned around and there he was... “Rae Senpai?” He chuckled.

"I saw you across the street, Oetoriya Oetoriya Daridiridara du, ". He sang a CNBlue song that I used to like. I just smiled back.

“It seems like you need company. There, there Idol Mina, I’m here now.” He grinned and showed off his dimple. Then suddenly his hand was heading towards my face, I was about to dodge it when he said “There’s a loose strand on your face, let me fix it for you.”

“Oh, t-thank you.” He smiled again.

**May 9, 2023**

**Tuesday, 5:00 PM HST**

**Hawaii, USA**

**_PRESENT DAY_ **

**3 RD PERSON POV**

“Yoo Jeongyeon, where are we going exactly? And why do you have to put me on blindfold?" Nayeon asked irately.

“Stop babbling and wait, we’re almost there!” The younger replied.

“Mark my words; if this is one of your stupid pranks again, I’m going to leave you!” Nabong threatened the latter.

“Hey, trust me okay? And stop yapping will you? Aissshh, I should’ve put a tape on your mouth also. Can you be a little patient just this once?”

“My feet are sore already. “Why did we have to walk this fa-’’ before the older get to finish her word, Jeongyeon took off the blindfolds.

“Tadaaaaaaahhh” she exclaimed.

“What’s this?” the latter asked in confusion.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Jeongyeon answered with a question.

“Y-Yes, it is. This is what you told me about right?”

The younger then reached something in her pocket and showed it to the young lady in front of her with a big smile. **Door keys.**

"It's not much, but I did my touch and worked with the designs and some details.” She shyly uttered.

“Wow, it’s your dream loft. The one you’ve always wanted to have.” Nayeon proudly muttered putting one arm around the younger’s shoulder.

“Somewhere near the shores. Can we get a good look over the sunset inside?” She asked.

“Ne, Let’s get inside.” Jeongyeon excitingly replied.

As they went inside the house, Nayeon wander around and enjoyed the eye-catching interiors. She went straight to the dining area, kitchen, and the scenic view of the ocean from the terrace.

“Waaahh,yeppuda. You did it your way. This is amazing.” Nayeon poured her appreciation to the girl. Jeongyeon just smirked by Nayeon’s astonished state.

“Aigoo, my baby finally has her favorite place. You've worked hard." The older ruffled her hair and rubbed her back gently.

“Yeogi, sit down because the golden hour is coming. I'll make us some tea."

In the kitchen, while choosing which tea…

_You have to get it right this time Yoo Jeongyeon. You’ve waited for this. And so is she. No time to waste._

She finally picked green tea. “Hmm, I hope this helps. God, please.”

Nayeon looked at her, waved her hand, and mouthed "Come, it's almost sunset."

**_[Flashback]_ **

**The Westin Chosun Seoul**

**December 21, 2021**

**Nayeon’s POV**

“Dear, don’t slouch. Where is your Fiancé?” Mom asked.

“He’s on his way, that’s what he said 20 mins ago.” I blurted while my eyes are fixated at the stage. I can see Dad talking to his colleagues having a good laugh drinking wine.

_That was fast. I only needed space and time to think but here I am, fell on a trap unable to getaway. And today is my engagement party. Why did I even say yes in the first place? It’s been only 6 months, we barely know each other. He’s a good guy though. Tomorrow I’ll be all over the news. Faking happiness and pretending to be in love. Why am I even complaining? This is almost fairytale-like. I mean you'll learn to love the person eventually right? I have much to gain and nothing to lose. Heads up Im Nayeon, it’s not like Yoo Jeongyeon is going to come here and tell you that she loves you. That’s absurd. 11 years and it didn’t happen. That’s it, enough foolishness._

_You're doing this for yourself, okay? And for Dad's company. He wasn't pleased about me being an idol, this is the only time and the only way that Appa will be proud of Nayeon-ah._

"I know you're uncomfortable. You can call this off now before it goes completely out of hand." Mom muttered closer to my ear while caressing my hands.

“And disappoint Appa? Ani, Eomma.” I replied.

“This isn’t what you want dear. Even Cho Hyun Sik knows.” She uttered.

“What? You talked to him?” I asked.

Mom just nodded.

“Everyone, please let’s welcome our honorable guest, CEO Cho Hyun Sik.”

The MC announced the name of the person I am going to live with for the rest of my life.

He went on to the others to greet them then there’s my Dad all smiles towards him.

I slowly sneak my way closer to him; he extended his hand which I took. Then he grabbed my waist.

“I think we should dance.” He whispered.

The music played and the people make way and gave us the dance floor.

“Im Nayeon, you’re beautiful.” He said softly.

“I know right?.” I blurted. He chuckled.

“But you’re getting uglier the more I see you.”

“Wae? Eye problems? You’re not that old, I’m just 10 years younger.” I sarcastically replied.

“Aniya. You’re getting uglier because you’re not thrilled to be with me.” He assumed.

“What do you mean?” I know what he meant; acting dumb can be useful sometimes.

“Look at your left, you see that tall girl, she’s been here for an hour now. Trying to come inside but my escorts and the guards won’t let her.”

I looked closely and even if I find it hard to see clearly, I know it’s her.

“Yoo Jeongyeon.”

“Oh, yes, that’s her name. She’s a member of your tiny winy group too right?” He smirked,

“Yaahh, don’t make fun of them," I exclaimed.

We stopped dancing and the spotlight was pointed to where we’re standing.

“Im Nayeon, you’ve been a good girlfriend. Thank you.”

He cupped my chin, and then his two hands pressed gently to my cheeks.

“Don’t worry about your Dad’s company; I will still push through with the investment.”

He came closer and our faces were just inches away.

“Live a happy life and love who you love, Im Nayeon. For god sake, it's 2021"

“Are you letting me go?” I asked him.

“Ani, I’m setting you free. I never really got a hold of you.” He smirked again.

“Cho Hyun Sik, I know you’re a good guy but why?”

He kissed my hand.

“I was lonely, I needed a friend. And you were there. Yes, I asked you to marry me that day yet it was against my will. I’m sorry. Just like you, I thought it was the best thing to do.”

He leaned his head on his collar near a tiny device “Let go of the girl. Let her in.”

“Im Nayeon, at the count of 5, leave and run away."

“I-I’ll give you back this ring." I took off the diamond ring and put it in his pocket.

“5…4…” he started to count.

“Wait; please answer my question before I go.” I pleaded.

“Keep my number. Let’s keep in touch.” He winked.

“Aniya! Tell me now!” I shouted.

“I’m GAY! Now go!” He yelled back.

“Omo!”

“3...2…1”

The atmosphere inside the function hall went cold and the people were astounded and dumfounded. I saw my Dad’s face for the last time. He was furious and of course disappointed with her eldest again.

I run as fast as I can to the hallway when someone grabbed my wrist.

“Shhhh, this way.” She said.

_I hate you Yoo Jeongyeon. And I’m so freaking mad at you. But the moment you hold my hand and helped me get out of here…_

_Deep down I knew, you’ll come to my rescue._

**Jeongyeon’s POV**

Driving off at120 km/h, I can hear the tires screeching whenever I turn the stirring wheel…

It’s 7:54 and the party starts at 8. Speeding up, with just one thing on my mind, this tug in my chest gets no rest. 11 years of friendship and one’s suppressed feeling.

_When I came back to the dorm that day, they congratulated you. You showed off your ring, everyone in the room were delighted, I should be too. But no, I smiled at you and you did the same, I turned around with tears streaming down my face._

"It ended before I could even speak."

_No, this isn’t fate. This was all my undoing._

I head on inside scrolled on my phone, “Odysseus Hall 5th flr. Ganbare Unnie. - Mina”

8:03 on my watch.

"Excuse me, Ma'am, I'm sorry to inform you but you're not on the list. This is a private gathering and we can’t let you in.”

“I know someone inside, the CEO’s fiancée; she’s a friend of mine.”

“Still Ma’am, we abide by the strict rules of not letting anyone in unless your name is here.”

Aissshh, what to do? This isn't working. I don't think messaging her would be a good idea. 

“Ahjussi, I don’t want to cause a scene, but please let me in. Give me 5 minutes. I just need to see my friend, it’s urgent.”

Static on the radio said "Striker, Code green, Alpha 2 is going in. Clear the area."

“Roger that Razer," Ahjussi responded.

“Ma’am please step aside.”

“But Ahjussi, let me get inside, jebal”

“Ma’am, I’m so sorry. Guards escort this lady back to the lobby please.”

“Ani. Aniya! Don’t touch me!”

The two huge guys pulled me out. I slid off and tried to run over back to the entrance door only to get dragged again

“Come on Ahjussi, hear me out. I’m Yoo Jeongyeon, I’m a TWICE member, that girl inside is Im Nayeon, I’m here for her.”

Suddenly they all stepped aside and cleared the way.

“Good evening Sir.” They greeted.

“What’s the commotion all about?” the guy in a navy blue suit and tie asked.

_This must be him. Cho Hyun Sik, in the flesh. I only saw the guy in pictures. They said he is a very private person. When Nayeon goes out of the dorm, there’s always this black SUV outside waiting for her. It’s been her ride for the past months. I know it was him. Though she never talked much about how they knew each other not even the specifics about their love story yet having no idea about Nayeon’s life for the first time, I felt empty and useless_.

“She wasn’t on the list Sir.”

“Annyeong haseyo, Cho Hyun Sik imnida.” He offered his hand.

I shook it and bowed, “Jeoneun, Yoo Jeongyeon imnida. Pangapsumnida Daepyonim.”

He moved closer and whispered, “I know you. You’re here for Nayeon right?”

My voice was trembling but I replied, “Ne, Daepyonim.”

“Stay right here.” He said and smirked.

“Guards watch over her, don’t let this girl go anywhere till I say so.” He commanded.

He came to me again and whispered, "Trust me. We all don't like to be a big deal of a headline, at least for a few days. So stay right here okay?"

“N-Ne, Daepyonim.”

“Good call. After all, Love wins.” He winked and smiled.

I am completely baffled, but I obeyed his instructions anyway. Watching them from the outside, waltz music playing, the two of them focused on the spotlight at the center of the dance floor.

_Im Nayeon, you were 16 and blabbing about your dream wedding with your mouth full, enjoying my tteokbokki while Jihyo looking so done because you ate her gimbap earlier. All soaked up wearing a box in your head because umbrellas give you goosebumps. Teasing you is my favorite. You said you have a thing for buff guys, like superman. I get it. All you ever wanted was to be taken care of and protected because you’re the most scaredy bunny I know, easily frightened and startled with simply any sound or anything._

_You look confident but your one heck of a cry baby, and your annoying way of laughing like a Hyena while hitting everyone near you, you’re a disaster._

_. I’m a year younger but why can’t I get myself to call you Unnie. The guards formed a barricade to prevent me from coming in. Time stood still. Deep sighs. Weary heart caught in the middle._

_Nayeon-ah, look at me... how do you feel right now?_ _Are you happy? Don’t tell me, just show me. Let me see that smile you used to give me when I tell you you’re number 1. That giggles when I say you’re pretty. Your stares and kisses on the cheek whenever I look good to you, are you doing the same to him too? Am I too late to realize that I never wanted anything more now than to be in that person’s place in front of you?_

"I swear if you look back at me just once. I won’t let you slip away.”

_Everything seems to stop…_

_She gazed in my direction but I can’t figure if she glanced back at me. They looked like they’re about to kiss but the guy kissed her hand, and then she smiled._

“This is torture.” I turned around. It’d be better if I leave the place now.

[Radio static]

“Let go of the girl. Let her in.”

I heard his command and the guards pull me back and let me get inside. I went in and saw her running away with that pretty beige dress she’s wearing, I quickly grabbed her wrist, she looked at me and she’s not pleased. She was about to yell and resist when I told her,

“Shhhh, this way.”

We drove fast away from the city.

**3 rd person’s POV**

There was an eerie silence inside the car for a long while when Nayeon break the ice and said “Pull over.”

"We're not there yet," Jeongyeon replied.

“Please pull over. I need to be somewhere.” Nayeon pleaded.

“Where? I’ll take you there.” The younger implied.

“Just pull over.” The older insisted.

“I can’t, I won’t. It’s freezing outside.” The younger refused.

“STOP THE CAR YOO JEONGYEON!” She yelled at her.

Jeongyeon stopped by the light post. The other girl hurriedly went out; slam shut the car door and started to walk away. Before she could get far, the younger reached for her hand and pulled her close.

“Nayeon-ah, please don’t turn away.” She appealed.

But Nayeon pushed her away and said, “If this is about my confession 2 years ago, don’t worry I forgot about it already. That was nothing.”

“No, just listen to me. Can you do that? I won’t take so much of your time, I promise.”

The girl crossed her arm while fighting off the cold. Jeongyeon put her jacket on to the angry girl in front of her.

“Please Jeongie, don’t make things harder for me.” The girl looked down.

"Tomorrow, I'll be all over the news. But you know what; I don’t fucking care anymore!" Nayeon assured.

“But being such an embarrassment to my family, my Dad is not something I’d get used to no matter what I do. And now this happened. So please I beg you. Don’t bring it up.” She sighed.

“I’ve had have enough rejection in my 27 years of existence. I played my last card to the person I thought won’t turn me down only to get avoided the next day and started treating me like shit.” The older blurted it out with her voice sounded shaky trying to keep herself from sobbing. She began to walk away again.

“M-Mianhae. It wasn’t my intention to hurt you. I couldn’t bring myself to talk and explain to you why I did what I did. But Nayeon-ah, all I want is for you to listen. Jebal.”

The girl stopped and turned around. They’re standing and facing each other, five feet apart.

“What now?”

"I-I'm sorry that I'm here so late. It's only when it's lost you k-know." With her hands in her pocket, she looked up and sighed deeply. Fogs come out from heavy breaths, trying her best to fight both the cold and her feelings.

"Go on, I'm listening," Nayeon assured.

"W-Without you, I'm nothing but desolate. Seeing you with somebody else is like one bitter pill that I can't swallow." The younger explained.

“That’s probably your pride Yoo Jeongyeon.” She replied.

“A-Aniya. Im Nayeon, I-I was thinking, I never told you.”

“Told me what? You’re struggling. If you pass out I won’t carry you okay?” the latter annoyingly said.

"I'm shivering. I guess… I'm too nervous." The younger frustratingly admitted.

She looked down, started thinking lowly of herself for not being able to confess.

In her mind, she uttered, "You’ve got one job Jeongyeon. Why can’t you?”

Staring at her shoes, a shadow came closer. It was Nayeon’s. She went near the younger and pulled her chin up.

“Heads up, and look at me.” She implied.

The younger though shaking to her knees just abided.

“Now, talk.” She demanded.

“Im Nayeon,”

“Ne, say it.”

“I still lack so much. But let me make up for all those years. For the pain and the tears, and all my lapses.” 

The latter was flustered then suddenly Jeongyeon bending one knee on the ground and took out something from her crossbody bag,

“Im Nayeon, be my girlfriend, juseyo.”

Nayeon couldn’t take the sight and laugh. “A box of chocolates? Hmm, not bad.”

But when she saw the younger’s face who looked worried, she smiled.

She offered her hand and said, "Come, get up."

“Gomawo, you expressed yourself well.” Nayeon tiptoed and kissed Jeongyeon’s forehead.

Her face was blushing and her eyes became teary…breathing heavily...

“S-Saranghaeyo, Nayeon-ah. You will always be my number 1.”

The older can’t help but cry while smiling at the same time. Jeongyeon hugged her tight then kissed her forehead too.

"You haven't answered me yet. Is it yes or no?"

“What do you think Yoo Jeongyeon?.” She replied.

“Waahh, Jjinja?” She grunted in frustration.

“Yaahh, I'm just kidding. Of course, it's a yes. Isn't it obvious?" Nayeon answered.

“I went through hard times just to get to this point. I have to make sure if I get the girl.” The younger explained.

“You seem confident, earlier you sounded like a dying cat.” The older teasingly said.

They were hugging each other under the lamp post. There was a peal of audible laughter then in a glance, they were looking at each other.

“This night went from the worst to the best, because of you. Saranghaeyo Yoo Jeongyeon.”

Then all of a sudden, the first snow of the year began. After seeing snow falling down their hair and faces, the couple shared their first kiss.

**_[PRESENT DAY]_ **

**Nayeon’s POV**

_She’s taking too long with that tea. Maybe she’s freaking out again picking which of which, trying to choose base on what I want. I can't blame her; I am a pain in the ass sometimes with my mood swings especially when I’m worn out and tired._

_Looking at her…_

_I wonder if she knows how I wished so hard for that one fateful day to come that she’ll finally love me back. I used to tug Sana to go with me to the fortune-tellers and Love gurus and her reaction is “Unnie, again?” Sighs... Mianhae Sanaya. God, I was desperate. Nobody knows, well that’s what I thought but the Shiba couldn’t help to spill it which made the members upset about me. I did that crazy stuff when she and Mina got really close. That's so mature of me, right? I was guilty, I hated it. Call me insane or so full of myself but yes, I put much faith hoping she’d feel the same, but instead it led me to my complete devastation, my confession has gone wrong when she shut me down and told me “You can’t have everything you want or make things go your way always Im Nayeon.” Even Jihyo whom I cling to the most when Jeong and I argue told me “Unnie, now is not the time. She’s taking care of Mina. How could you be so selfish and immature_?”

_. The truth is like a bucket full of ice drenched in me. I pulled myself together and left the dorm flew to Australia and stayed there for a month. There I realized they were right. I was blinded by the idea of escaping the reality of my situation having a bad relationship with my father and I only see Jeongyeon as the thing that remains precious to me at that time. It’s our friendship and my feelings, that was all I was thinking and I don’t want to lose any of it. I became insensitive and inconsiderate towards the others._

When I came back, I got engaged from a guy I know nothing about. I was hopeless. And to fix my tainted image to the person I called father, I simply agreed to his conditions. After all, parents just want what’s the best for their child right? Including being straight as fuck, I guess.

_Yoo Jeongyeon, remember when I went on so many dates, met other guys you know all of them of course, you’re the first person I talk to whenever I need to get away from any of them. Your lines will be “Why not date the fitness boys? Problem solved”, “Seriously? You’re crying for that dumb fuck of a person? How could you be so stupid?”, "Yaahh, you want to die? Should I strangle you to death with my shoelace coz alcohol won't, you know?" My favorite was "You're pretty but you stink! Why do I always end up dragging you to the shower and washing you up? Aissshhh!” and “You’re a big girl now, GROW UP! You usually looked done, disappointed but not surprised when I screw up, showing up drunk, throwing up, and sick and going through multiple breakdowns feeling not good enough, you were there, you were good to me. I love how you take care of the people around you. Nanan and Bomb are so lucky to have you. Even Kookeu adores you and Boo too. You’re so fond of tidying up the clutter in every corner of our dorm; help to fix up every problem the members are going through. You even helped me clean up my mess also. There isn’t a day that we don’t fight but the longer that we're together the more we learn about each other, we became more patient and calm._

_We've come a long way. You are so persistent to talk to my Dad up to this day and I appreciate that. You were there when he yelled, saying those painful words telling me how I’m such a horrible daughter. Yes, coming from the man who has had many affairs and infidelities to my mother. Still, I remained respectful because that was what mom taught us. I am always a little envious of how close your family is, they welcomed me with open arms._

_I admire your courage coz it’s something I lack when it comes to him. Tough luck, he consistently refused us yet you continue with your phrase **“It’s okay babe, tomorrow is another day.”** You bear him no ill will. _

She’s finally done and went straight next to me with the tea on the tray. “There you go babe green tea and honey.”

"Thank you," I replied and kissed her on the cheek.

I leaned my head on her shoulder and together we watched the sunset. _I could do this forever._

**Jeongyeon’s POV**

_I could do this forever… That’s why I have to do this now._

Ding… my phone lit up.

**BabyBeast: Good luck Jeong-hyung. Love you** **J**

“Who’s that?” Nayeon asked.

“It’s Chaeyoung.” I uttered, she just nodded as a reply. She continued leaning her head on my shoulder.

“Sunsets are beautiful, but why does it feel sad at the same time?” She muttered and gazed at me, pouting.

"It does. Maybe because of the things we dreamed of doing but haven't done yet, and we let another go by, making our chances getting slimmer every time." I said while my eyes fixed to the horizon.

“Waahh, that’s deep. I bet you get that from all the English books you’ve been reading lately.” She chuckled.

I smiled and pressed her cheeks.

“How about we make this particular sunset memorable? A sunset that’s not sad, just beautiful.”

“What do you mean?” her brows furrowed and suddenly burst out laughing.

“Oh my God babe, Not now and not here maybe later, okay?”

“What? It’s not like that. Yaahhh, Im Nayeon, I’m good. I think it’s you who begs for it.”

“Really now? Yoo Jeongyeon?” She tilted her head.

“What is it with your brain? Why does it always have to be erotic and not romantic?”

She cackled again. This girl is a crackhead.

“Maybe it’s the green tea making me think GREEN.” She replied, blaming the tea I made for her.

“Ugghh, whatever," I grunted and rolled my eyes.

Arraso, let’s get back to it. How? How will we make this sunset memorable and beautiful?" She makes up by asking. Now I'm back in the game.

"Okay. I'll make it simple. Look at that wonderful sight where the sun is slowly sinking in the sea." She glanced at me and gaze to where I pointed.

“Do you want to watch that view with me over again?” I asked.

“Forever? I don’t mind.” She smiled still looking at the orange sky.

Her head remained on my shoulder, my right hand wrapped around her arm.

In a little while, I lift my left hand with the ring I’m holding, comparing it to the view she’s long been staring at.

“Look here, does the sunset still looks sad?” She quickly looked at me and said,

“Y-Yoo Jeongyeon, i-is this what I think it is? She asked with a trembling voice.

“This trip, this house, and this ring, yes it is. I’ve been meaning to do this since last year.” I slowly and carefully uttered.

“I know, we just barely stand on our own feet. I only started acting and modeling. You’re busy hustling with your start-up business and other engagements aside from singing.” I explained.

“This is all new to me, and you.” I faced her and wiped her teeny tiny tears.

“When we get back to being TWICE again someday, in the group there’s NaJeong, 2yeon, or whatever the fans want to call it," I smirked while glancing at her. She just stared at me.

“But we are no longer a fan-made ship because, at long last, we’re officially a couple.” I ended.

She turned to me and offered her hand, “So now you’re putting a ring on it.” We were laughing and in tears at the same.

“Ne, and I’m sealing it, asking your hand for marriage, in the hopes of not getting rejected. Im Nayeon, if all else fails, you are my reminder that I won in life and that’s more than enough. Will you marry me?”

“Yoo Jeongyeon, we both do. Yes.”

My hands were shaking as I put the ring on her finger. I took a deep breath and sighed in relief.

“It fits perfectly.” She said while looking at her hand.

“Indeed, it’s made exactly just for you.” We stared at each other and grinned.

“I’m getting married. For real.” She muttered, her happiness illuminates as the moon started to rise and replaced the sun, not being able to contain the joy we felt, we kept on smiling like idiots while she’s constantly staring at her hand then glance back at me again with tears coming down her face.

"Ne, we're getting married," I reassured her. We ended up with a tight and warm embrace.

**3 rd person’s POV**

**Karai Crab**

**Honolulu, Hawaii, US**

**8:25 PM HST**

**_PRESENT DAY_ **

The newly-engaged couple decided to celebrate but since they haven’t had much stuff in the new house, they head out to their favorite restaurant.

Wearing a plain gray shirt with a black leather jacket, a cap, and denim jeans with her classic GUCCIxNIKE Huarache sneakers, Jeongyeon is such a head-turner. Holding hands with her wife-to-be, Nayeon served a gorgeous sight inside the place flaunting a floral casual Givenchy dress.

“This is funny. We look so expensive; I wouldn’t be surprised if they’ll storm all SNS with our pictures later.” Jeongyeon whispered and chuckled.

"Well, we could always come here with our pajamas on, but we're celebrating so whatever. Let them be." Nayeon replied while squeezing her girlfriend’s hand.

Both of them cackled as they went near to their table. The younger pulled the chair for her beautiful fiancée and let her sit comfortably. They enjoyed chatting while going through the menu, shortly after they ordered the band started playing.

“Are you hyped up?” Jeongyeon asked.

“I’m good. Why?” Nayeon replied while giving her girl a confused look.

“Can I have this dance?” the younger stood up and asked.

“Oh, no don’t tell me this is part of the plan too?” the girl asked again and Jeongyeon just nodded.

“Let’s be generous and not give them a run for their money this time. Nobody’s going to confirm it anyway. This is Hawaii, and love’s not a crime.”

“Waahhh, we are risking it huh? I’d love to.” Nayeon gave her hand and went to the dance floor.

Jeongyeon gestured a go signal to the band which made the pretty lady chuckled and said “Seriously? You’re not done with the surprises?”

“I still got a few.” The younger slyly replied which made the latter burst in laughter.

The band began playing the requested song, **Let Your Hair Down by Magic.**

“Wow, good song choice. I’ll give you an A for that.” Nayeon uttered.

They were dancing to the rhythm, trying to catch the right moves, laughing at each other’s offbeat steps…

Miss Yoo singing along saying, “You are elegance and freedom, and everything I know” passionately looking at her girl.

She continued “Baby let your hair down, let me wrap my fingers through it. We could be ourselves now, go ahead be foolish.”

The pretty lady didn't resist, instead, she slowly pulling out the tie on her hair and let it down that left the younger agape.

“Yeppuda." it is all Jeongyeon has to say at the very moment.

“Gomawo. You should know that you’re beautiful too. The most beautiful person I know.”

Lost with the music, high in love they got their eyes only for one another.

_The song ended…_

They bowed as if it’s a formal dance at the prom and went in for another tight hug.

“Gomawo Jagiya. Now close your eyes, and don’t peek okay?” The latter continues with her little surprises.

“Wae? (Sighs) Arraso. No gross and weird pranks okay? Or I’ll kill you.” The girl just obeyed.

The song changed, the band played the 2nd song an acoustic version of **Holding the End of This Night by Solid/Crush**

“Jeongyeon-ah, I’m nervous. I don’t know why.” Nayeon admitted.

“Ani, this isn’t a prank. Trust me.” The younger chuckled.

The song reminded the girl a specific moment way back in her childhood. She used to hear this over and over again when she was younger.

_Solid Sunbaenim? I only know one person in my life who loves to play this on his guitar.”_ The girl was startled when a familiar voice caught her attention.

“Im Nayeon, this was your lullaby.” The young lady didn’t dare to open her eyes yet began to weep the moment she heard someone called out her name...

“Will you care to grant an old man’s wish? I don’t think I can sing it like the way I used to. So let’s just dance with it can we?”

“A-Appa?” She carefully peeks but couldn't stand it anymore and decided to look at the person in front of her. 

Ne, you're right it’s Appa, Nayeon-ah. This song was so famous when you were born; I even tried to copy the lead singer’s falsetto. Can you imagine your father being an idol in the '90s? Ha-ha” The old man chuckled with his little back story.

“Appa…” Nayeon sobs and hugged his estranged Father. Mr.Im didn’t hesitate and took the chance to wrap around his arms to her runaway daughter.

“A-Appa, Mianhae. Mianhae.” The young lady burrowed her face to her father’s chest while crying like a kid from kindergarten who’s forgotten to get picked up from school.

“A-Ani, Appa is most sorry. Appa is embarrassed, ashamed, and couldn’t face you. I hope you'll forgive me someday my child."

“Appaaaa...” That’s all Nayeon keep on uttering.

“Eomma and Seoyeon are here too.” Her father said. She immediately went looking around and found her Mom and sister with Jeongyeon on the side.

“I heard the news. Congratulations.” He said with a smile plastered on his face. Nayeon just nodded but never let go of his father’s hug.

“ Yoo Jeongyeon, Ahhh...She's as stubborn as you." The old man exclaimed.

"That kid is calling the office every day non-stop. She befriended the security officers, staff, and the secretary trying to get an appointment from me." He continued while swaying her daughter who's still clinging to him.

“She calls your Mom just to let her know that you’re doing well and you’re taking your medicines and vitamins regularly. She doesn’t want your mom to worry about you.”

Nayeon pulls her head and gazed at her Dad. 

“Jinjja?” She asked.

“Ne, and that time when you said you can’t come to Seoyeon’s play, she attended the event together with her sister Seungyeon to show support. I didn’t know Seoyeon has severe stage-fright, your mom told me that the person who can calm her down aside from you is her.” Her father sighed.

“I feel bad. My daughters don’t look for me when they’re sad, nervous, or happy. I have no idea about your first love or first kiss. I took for granted all your achievements. I’m the worst.”

Nayeon gives her father a sweet smile, "It’s not too late to start over Appa. We still have plenty of time to spend.”

Mr. Im held her child’s hands and said, “Ahhh, she’s taking you away from us.” The young lady chuckled seeing his Dad frowned.

“Appa…Ani, it’s not like that.”

“The love she has for you couldn’t amount to all the eligible bachelors I know combined. That brave young woman right there proved me wrong.” He said while holding Nayeon’s hand.

“Oh, will you look at that. You still have big hands like mine.” He teasingly said.

“Appaaaa, hajima.”

“Gwenchana, your ring makes up for it. It’s pretty.” And they let out a good laugh.

After a while, her mom and sister joined the fun. They were all fascinated with the ring on her finger and the bride-to-be couldn’t be more proud to show it off.

Jeongyeon scoots her way in with the family, Getting hugs and kisses from Mrs. Im and Seoyeon with their never-ending congratulatory. She kissed her fiancée on the forehead. And lastly went near the old man and bowed deeply. 

“Kamsahamnida, Abeoji.”

“Aniya. You did great, Jeongyeon-ssi. Take good care of each other well." Her father-in-law replied.

The guests applauded the couple. Nayeon quickly grabbed her fiancée’s wrist and whispered,

“Do we know them?”

"There isn't any customer here but us, these guys work here. And I lied about dispatch. I made sure no one’s going to ruin our night. And NO! We can’t risk it for now. Ha-ha”

“You rented the whole place?”

“Okay, don’t get mad. I got it for a good price. It’s not like we’re going to be poor tomorrow.”

“I swear if Mom and Dad aren’t here, I’d pinched both of your ears.”

“Take it easy Jagiya, how about we go back to our table? Aren’t you starving? Coz I am, Pali-pali.” Convincing her girl and get away from the scolding.

“Yaahhh, one more thing. No, you can't get that dishwasher for now. You have to wait for my paycheck next month. I'll buy it. Don't you dare lay a hand on your savings, Arasso?!” Her voice was taut with exasperation

“Ne, Arasso jagiya.” The younger childishly grinned and kissed her on the cheek.

The family bonded over the delicious food and spent quality time catching up.

Later that night, the couple get the fam a cab to take them back to the hotel then went home to their loft.

Jeongyeon brushing her teeth while Nayeon facing the mirror doing her nighttime beauty regimen.

Scrolling feeds through her phone she asked, “Babe? About Chaeyoung…”

The younger went in with a towel on her shoulder, drying her hair. “Ne’, what about her?”

“Hmm, what are her plans? I mean will she go to Japan to see Mina?” She trailed off.

“Oww, about that?” she sits beside her girl and started combing her damp hair.

“She said, Hmmm, I have some fixing to do first Hyung.” imitating Chaeyoung’s voice. The older wasn’t amused and nudge her elbow, “Jagi, I’m serious. I’m worried about her.”

“Wae? She's a grown-up now." The pretty lady glared at her.

“Okay-okay. The baby flew to London yesterday. They haven’t broken up yet. She told me she only asked him for space to think things over. Wae?” Jeongyeon asked.

“Okay. So technically they’re still together.”

“Yeah, they are. She won’t stay that long if she didn’t love the guy or at least tried. (Sighs).

“She’d better do something now, coz I got a message from Mina earlier.”

Nayeon showed the message to the younger.

**PenguinMina: Unnie, Do you have time? I badly need someone to talk to. I’m sorry for disturbing you. The thought keeps on bugging me. Don’t you think it’s time for me to forget and move on?**

“Oh no, what should we do?” Jeongyeon exclaimed.

“It’s all in Chaeyoung’s hands. She and Timmy have been dating longer than her and Mina. It’s time to weight things out.” Nayeon blurted.

“You’re right. Poor kid, she has gone to a lot of trouble.” The younger rubbed her girl’s back gently.

“And Mina doesn’t know even the half of it.” The older sighed.

“ Can you go by yourself alone next week? I have to fly to Japan and see Mina.” Nayeon asked for a favor.

Jeongyeon surprised, pouted but ended up saying “Oh, Okay. But for how many days?”

Nayeon chuckled “Just for 3 days. You’ll be alright Babe.”

“Arraso.” Sighed.

“You can’t come coz you’ll just annoy us and you have a scheduled script-reading right?”

The younger just nodded.

“Anyway, I can’t wait to tell them about this.” Nayeon is showing off her beautiful blue sapphire engagement ring to her fiancée again.

“I am more than thrilled too,” Jeongyeon replied while staring at her lovingly.

**May 10, 2023**

**Wednesday, 7:00 PM JST**

**Kobe, Japan**

**Mina's POV**

_Spending my time knitting something cute for my baby niece., I bought some colorful patches and a sewing kit from earlier. I'm excited to make something out of it._

_I wonder if Nayeon Unnie read my message and if she did what could be her thoughts about it? Sigh. Bothering people is the last thing on my mind but this one's important. And Unnie, she's the only person I can talk to about this. She's loud and easily anxious but I can't take the fact that she makes sense when she starts to speak. The big sister that she is and I love her for it._

**_Ding…_ **

"5 messages?" I lost track of time and so drawn with what I'm doing that I didn't hear my phone beeping.

**Unknown: Hey Sharon, it's me Double B. You in Seoul? Let's meet up some time, just like the old days. I miss you.**

"Why does he have my number?" I grunted and wasted no time and deleted it quickly.

**Rae: Mina-chan, have you eaten? I've sent a link to your email, it's a new game. You're going to love it, I promise. Take care.**

"Hmm, Rae Senpai." He never fails to make me smile nowadays.

**WW: Hi how are you doing? It's been a long time. Thought we could catch up. Tell me if you're back in Seoul. My treat.**

"Such a cutie." We tried but it didn't work out. We both love a thing or two like games and some interests, but I can't like him more than that. I'm sorry Wonnie, no more rekindling.

**Christopher: Hello there Sharon, G'day mate! I haven't heard from you. Stay healthy and happy okay? Anyway, Chaeng's song is fire. I'll give you a copy of the EP. Next month is the CB. Wish us well. Love ya.**

"Daebak, this guy is hardworking." Chan is a sweet boy. All of the members adore him. He's like a best friend to me. I envy him working with Chaeyoung for months. It must've been fun.

I stop for a moment and chuckled. "This is hilarious, my inbox is screaming STRAIGHT."

I don't know either. Well, I was, and then it turned out that I'm attracted to girls also later in life. But with Chaeyoungie, I fell in love with the person, not the gender. She's the exception.

**NabongUnnie: Mitang, mianhaeyo, I read your message late. Jeong and I are in Hawaii right now. Wait for me, okay? Unnie will come for you. I'll be there next week so don't worry too much. We'll talk about it. See you.**

"U-Unnie." She's coming to Japan just to talk to me? Waahhh, I felt like crying, she'll do that for me. I'm elated.

_I can't wait to see Unnie._ _I should make something for her too._

**May 10, 2023**

**11:00 AM BST**

**London, United Kingdom**

**Chaeyoung's POV**

_London. The first time I ever set foot here was with my family, our 2nd out of the country trip with Eomma, Halmeoni, and Hoon-ah. The old lady wasn't as pleased here as she did in Hawaii and Bali. She doesn't care much about Big Ben, London Bridge, and Buckingham Palace. And the legend about the Loch ness that finally made it to River Thames, “that’s crap!” That’s what she said._

_Halmeoni is skeptical about almost anything except God, yet she's my no.1 fan. Holding banners when she goes to our concert, screaming "Uri Sohnya Jjang, Aegiya, yeppeun!" The older she gets the grumpier she became but her love for me hasn't changed a bit._

_Then 2 years ago, I was devastated when Eomma called in the middle of our rehearsals, **"Halmeoni has progressive cognitive decline due to Alzheimer's disease."** That was so much to take._

“Halmeoni, I miss you.”

_But I did not come a long way here to reminisce our precious time, I'm about to settle an underlying complication of my life that's long been overdue._

_Remember the guy who gave me flowers in middle school? My first crush, my Sunbae._

_Timmy is an artist. He graduated from a prestigious university majoring in Fine Arts. He used to teach at London Fine Art Studios and lived in LA for quite some time. However, he decided to move back to Korea to pursue his love for crafts and Tattooing._

_I like him and it's a no brainer. He's my ideal guy._

_We've known each other way back and we're friends. I'm a fan of his works that I keep track of whenever he posts something new on his Tumblr account._

_I got in as a Trainee in JYP, SIXTEEN happened then TWICE debuted. Since then, I forgot about him. Well, it was nothing but puppy love though._

_We met again at a time when my heart was shattered and I have no one to turn to. I never seek comfort nor vent out to any of the members. I'd go to work and act as professional as I could. I did try going out on a date yet end up ignoring their calls the next day. I don't want to regret and get disgusted with myself in the long run._

_Mina is irreplaceable and that is one unquestionable truth. But then my vulnerability took place._

_Tim's company was so inviting. He was my great escape._

_One night while washing up I told myself; perhaps it is nice to be with someone with the same interests or similarities and go by the rules and stick with the cliché "Boy meets girl" love story. In short, a relationship not so complicated to the eyes of many that'd probably fix the problem. Above all, no more articles that associate me and Mina, she'll have the peace that she deserves. They could feast on me instead. I don’t care._

_Thinking it's a win-win, I've let my infatuation take me anywhere. As I said, I don't mind about personal gains or consequences, as long as I like what I do, I'll do so._

_I easily get emotionally involved with anyone who will show me even the slightest amount of affection, more so on that particular moment of my life._

_I make believe that finally, I found the right place for me. We had a fun time together. He did love me a lot, took care of me, he's good in English and he dresses well too. He perfectly fits the bill. That's what I thought._

Standing close the door, I rang the doorbell for 10 minutes and it seemed forever. At last, the knobs are creaking then a lanky lad wearing a white shirt and boxers appeared. Deemed overtired and spent.

"Mon amour, you're here." He welcomed me with a hug and a peck on the lips.

Before we even disbanded last year, I asked him for space to focus on the next step for my career and think things over.

"Yes, it's been 8 months, how are you coping?" I smirked for being blunt.

"What do you mean? I've been missing you." He comes to me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Please, get your filthy hands off of me," I demanded.

"Oh, you're cranky. Are you hungry, should I cook for you?" He asked while keeping his act together.

I reach for the chair near me and sit. "I'll make it quick."

_Tim is a typical messy person, making his artistry as an excuse and I hate that coz I consider myself an artist too but fuck it, I'm one organized and tidy human. And him, smoking like a chimney is my problem too._

"The room is dusty." I fake cough. Bottles of booze under the tattoo table which is evident that they were partying all night.

"Anyway, who slept with you last night? Is it Cheyenne, Adriana or the girl from the flower shop, who was that again? Oh, I know. Sadie right?" I calmly said.

"Come on Baby, they're just regular clients. Some of them need to get their full sleeve done." He explained.

"Not to worry. You know me; I don't waste my time with that kind of bullshit. I don't give a fuck." I replied while checking on my nails.

"Why are you like that? Where's my sweet baby?" He complained.

"You cheating on me is nothing new. I'm not stupid Timmy. However, you getting back to your fucking old ways is the reason why I'm ending this rotten to the core relationship now." I blurted and showed him a picture on my phone.

_A trusted friend sent me pictures of him buying illegal drugs. But what's worse is that he's back in the business and began selling again._

_Not so long ago, I almost got wrongfully accused and involved with the mess he made but the company came to my rescue. They took down the malicious rumor before it was even spread in the media. PD-nim was so disappointed in me coz this is what he always warned us about, yet he still chose to keep me in the group and just wants me to reflect on my actions._

"It's not always rainbows and butterflies. That's what you said. Your parents begged me to convince you to get cleaned."

He silently sits on the couch while lowering his head.

"Nonetheless, when you went through that difficult withdrawal phase, I visit you almost every day at the facility which means I have to drive for 3 hours to get there, despite my hectic schedule and the demands of my work just to make sure you're doing fine."

I uttered in a serious tone.

"You called me in the middle of the night sobbing and telling me you miss me and that you want to go out. I rushed there to get you. You didn't finish your treatment yet promised not to go through the same shit ever again. Well, that was the first of the hundreds you did." I continued.

"I took care of you. I did all I could to be there for you. I go along with all your conditions, which means less time for my friends and members, including not mentioning her name coz it makes you mad and put up with your constant guilt-tripping." I trailed off.

"That's why don't you dare tell me I never loved you. I took my chances with you." I rest my case.

_I should’ve believed Halmeoni when she said that there’s no such thing as Knight in shining armor or prince charming because that mentality will get me into trouble someday. “Learn from your Eomma.” That was precise._

He came to me, then suddenly on his knees, "C-Can we just talk this out? Please babe. We fight and then makeup like we used to. Don't leave me like this Chaeyoung-ah."

"I've learned a lot from you, Tim. One thing is, it’s not my job to fix damaged people when I couldn’t even fix myself first. Yet still, Thank you for everything." I smiled at him and ruffled her hair.

"I don't know what to say. I-I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Here, I'm giving this back. I've had a few backlashes wearing that." I returned the couple ring he gave me and went straight to the door.

"Son Chaeyoung. Please." he pleaded.

"Timmy, you were a great guy. Take care." I muttered and head out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My work isn't as profound as other writers whom I truly admire by the way. But as soon as you understand what the story wants to convey, that's enough for me. :) Thanks again.


	6. UNVEILED SILHOUETTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls' friendship grew even stronger as they face their own truths. Meanwhile, Mina found the strength to open up about her relationship's demise, while Chaeyoung still searching for answers on what to do next. Stuck on their personal space bubbles, will this two beautiful creatures ever collide again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, again super late update. Sorry. Thank you for leaving kudos and especially comments. I truly appreciate it. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Take care everyone. 
> 
> Feel free to share your thoughts about the story in the comment section below. Thanks again.

**May 21, 2023**

**10:30 AM JST**

**Narita Airport, Japan**

**Mina’s POV**

_A sunny day and will certainly be a fun one. As the driver parked the car I went straight to the arrival area because today I’m picking up Nayeon unnie. Oh, how I missed my members' company. Even just one of them will surely suffice the emptiness I’ve been feeling lately and take away my worries for some time._

_There she is, talking to her phone dragging her luggage wearing casual pretty rose gold dress. She’s probably busy reminding Jeongyeon unnie what to do while she’s away. Just the thought of it, I can’t help but chuckle. They’ve been dating for nearly 3 years. And I admit, they’re one of the cutest couples I know. It’s them bickering like there’s no tomorrow yet kiss and make up later by the day._

_I remember how they're both so fond of Chaeyoung and used to fight over who she loves the most between the two of them, only to be answered back by our maknae Tzuyu with, **“Yah, none of you okay? Coz the answer is that lady over there!”** pointing at me with glaring eyes, to their disappointment, they throw pillows on the innocent cub and that’s when she whines **“What did I do this time?!”** _

_Those were happy times._

“Minaya!” She waved her hand while smiling, walking fast towards me.

“Unnie, neomu yeppeoji.” I told her as we hugged.

“I know, right? Beautiful as always, that’s me.” She said and cackled. I miss hearing even her deafening laugh.

I chuckled and asked, “How was the flight?”

“Argghh, same old shit. It’s like I’m never getting used to it.” She’s probably pertaining to jetlag.

“She touched my face and asked “Ahh, still pretty Minaya. How have you been?”

“I’m getting by Unnie. But now that you’re here, I know I’ll be having fun.” I smiled.

“Waah, you missed your Unnie, even if I’m the loudest.” She cackled again.

“Yeah, you can be very annoying Unnie, but I can manage. In fact, I need your loud reactions now more than ever.” I smirked.

“Ha-ha, don’t be shy now. I know I’m your favorite.” She bragged.

“It took me 7 years to realize that,” I replied.

“Jinja? Yah, you’re so mean Minaya!” We both laughed it out.

“Let’s head to the Hotel first, and maybe grab some lunch after,” I said.

“Arasso. Let’s do that.” Nayeon unnie replied with a bright smile.

**May 21, 2023**

**2:30 PM JST**

**Osaka, Japan**

**Osaka University Hospital**

**Rae’s POV**

“Please see me after 3 days, so we can check and make sure that your condition is improving, okay? For now, you can go home and continue with your medication.” I told my last patient for the day and finished with my shift. I scrolled through my phone…

“Perhaps she’s busy. She’s not responding to my texts for a week now.” I sighed.

_Maybe I’m not used to this new Mina. Back when we're younger, she’s always the one who messages me first. Well, because I was so focused on studying, she’s the one updating me about activities with BOICE (CNBlue fandom). Yes, she was once a very active fangirl._

_Mina and I, we never move past friendly. Yet ever since I moved back here and was able to spend time with her, a certain feeling grows. I think I like her. But there’s something about Mina now that I can’t read. It’s like she has built a wall and I couldn’t get in her thoughts. Could it be because of her anxiety? What happened to her when she was an idol back there in Korea? These are just a few of the questions running in my head. I badly want to know._

“Should I call her?” I sighed.

As I was contemplating and walking pass the hallway, someone called out my name.

“Dr. Won Rae Jin, where are you going?”

When I looked up, I saw Mina’s father. Dr. Akira Myoui. I bowed immediately.

“Good afternoon, P-Professor. I’m about to leave. How are you?”

He chuckled and taps my shoulder. “I’m doing well. Mina is in Tokyo right now. Did she tell you?”

“N-No Sir. She hasn’t told me yet.”

_She’s in Tokyo? How come she never told me? Hmm, I guess I’m really not one person to get informed about it._

“Oh, I thought you two are in constant communication. By the way, her friend Nayeon arrived this morning, she’s visiting Mina. She couldn’t keep her excitement and already went to Tokyo yesterday with Kai’s family to pick her Unnie.” Dr. Myoui explained.

“Well, that’s good news Professor. Mina is sure happy to see her Unnie.” I replied politely.

“Yes, I’ve never seen her so energetic since she came home, only this time. She probably missed her a lot.” He uttered and I just nodded.

“I should head back now. I still have a meeting to attend to, you take care Dr.Won, send my best regards to your Father.”

“Yes Professor, you take care too.” I bowed again.

_I admit I’m a bit upset. But it just gave me more reason to find out what is really up with her._

**May 21, 2023**

**4:10 PM KST**

**Seoul, South Korea**

**Jihyo’s POV**

_I haven’t told a soul that I’m back. I don’t feel like going out of the house either. Before our family decided to go on a trip to Europe last month, Daniel and I had called it quits._

_I received a text from my manager and informed me that he’s probably already in a new relationship because he was seen with a girl in a bar in Itaewon. I just chuckled._

_I asked them not to inform anyone about it yet. Not even the members. I talked to PD-nim over the phone and he said, “Unless KONNECT will finally decide to make an official statement, only then our side of the company will confirm it.” I agreed._

_He also gave me 2 weeks to rest before going back to my schedules and solo engagements._

_At first, I don’t understand why. Isn’t this the most perfect time for us because I’m on hiatus and we can do whatever we want, I can be with him and support him._

_But then, I almost forgot that what we had was really just superficial._

_I’ve known Daniel since his pre-debut; we were introduced by my friend who’s also our senior. We exchanged numbers and that’s where we took off._

_Indeed, he’s the kind of guy I’d like to be with. He’s hardworking, ambitious, creative, and dependable. We share the same passion being in the same industry. Like me, he’s also close to his family especially her mother. We look good together; we were a picture-perfect couple._

_The thing is, I’m not one to rush into being in a relationship because my career is my sole priority at that time. Taking responsibility as our group’s leader and watching over and taking care of the girls. I have to be dependable myself too, and I’ve no complaints about it. It’s tiring but I love what I do. Being with TWICE means everything to me._

_I know Daniel has good intentions when he confessed his feelings to me years ago; he won my heart with his sincerity. But we had an agreement; we need to keep whatever we had at that time because we’re both still striving and reality is, we don’t know about the future. We do have a mutual understanding but not close enough to call it a relationship._

_It was that day when I went to his apartment to hang out, but we were not alone. We were with our friends also. The day after that, pictures of me in the parking lot spread on the internet and him on our company’s van._

_Days after, our agencies decided to confirm that we are dating._

_Since Daniel is a solo artist/CEO of his own company, he can do as he pleases while, I was just lucky enough that the dating ban has already been lifted._

_We were cool about it. However, because of our busy schedules, seeing each other once a week turned into twice a month and even went into not meeting each other for a month. The communication has lessened either. Articles said that our relationship is quiet yet going strong, I laughed it out. If only I could tell them, there’s nothing really going on between us for months. They’re right about being quiet though. And that’s just it._

_For 4 years, we were so focused on our careers and just kept on going with that empty label that we have. At least that’s how I feel about it. I took the positive side of the situation and just said to myself, that we need to grow individually and work hard for our dreams. Although he never promised me anything, I hold on to his words back when he was just courting me._

_That moment when TWICE and the company decided to take a break, I admit and I was so elated. I thought about Daniel first more than anything, and perhaps we could pick up where we left off. I wanted it to work so badly._

_We took a trip to Bali and even went to the Maldives too. I was so ready to take our relationship to the next level, only to take a flight on my own back to Korea._

_He was honest. Brutally honest, I must say._

**_[FLASHBACK]_ **

**_2 MONTHS AGO_ **

“I have been meaning to tell you this. And I think this is the right time to let you know.”

_I was expecting something good and imagining things already…_

“Shorty, I love you, you know that right?” I nodded as a reply.

“I’m so grateful for all the times you were there for me, especially when I went through hardships to fight for my dreams.”

_Seriously I just want us to be real, but for a minute there, he sounded like he’s going to propose._

“You’re the best friend I never had.”

_What?! Okay, what happened to the “You’re my only one, princess.”_

“Keep talking,” I told him.

“You’ve been good to me, that’s why I can’t lie to you. I have to tell you the truth and you deserve to know more than anyone else. I’m going through this for as long as I can remember and I haven’t told anybody yet. Not even my parents.”

_The sunshine and rainbows turned into black grey skies._

“Are you cheating on me?” I asked him.

“N-No.” He muttered.

“Then what is it, Daniel? Tell me.” I tried to keep calm.

“I-I’m not sure yet, but I-I think I’m gay.” He stuttered.

“WHAT??!!” I couldn’t believe what I heard that I have to ask him again.

“I-I’m gay? Yeah, that’s it.” He nervously replied.

I sat on the couch processing in my mind what he said and trying my best to compose myself.

“Since when?” was my first question, and before he could answer I lose my cool.

“So everything you said to me before was a lie?

"The confession and all, were you just using me all this time as a cover-up from your gender-confused life?”

“And why is it that everyone I know has something to do with being GAY? Why? What is happening?” I was pertaining to my friends/members also.

“I tried so hard to understand you guys, but why ruin my life with it? Were you all cursed? Why make your life harder?”

_I sounded like the worst homophobic person you ever know._

_He sat on the chair across me and lowered his head._

“My feelings for you have nothing to do with me being gay.” He uttered.

“Believe it or not, that was all true.” He explained.

“And you expect me to believe you now?” I exclaimed.

_There was a deafening silence for a while then he started talking again._

“I-I’m so sorry. I have been keeping it to myself. You’re right, why would I make my life harder and complicated? Why can’t I be just straight?”

I look at him, still lowering his head but I can see tears falling down as he speaks.

“I’ve tried, Jihyo. I really did.” I decided to just listen to him.

“I’ve been waiting for this day to come. I always thought you’re the only person I can turn to, and talk to. I felt the need to let you know. I’m not expecting you to understand me, but I would lie if I never at least hope that you will. But whether you accept me or not, I never hesitated to tell you coz you of all people deserve to know who I really am.”

“S-So what now?” I asked.

“Are you going to break up with me?” He asked back.

_When I thought he was the one to call it, I am starting to realize that he never meant any harm in the first place. He just plainly wants to let me know **his truth.**_

_The anger I felt earlier went away and it was replaced with deep concern and sympathy_.

_I sat beside him and hugged him tightly. Right then and there he sobbed like a kid on my shoulder._

_I couldn’t help myself but weep too. Then I remember my friends. The people that I love and care about so much. Chaeyoung and Mina, Nayeon and Jeongyeon, Sana, Momo, Dahyun, and Tzuyu. It also crossed my mind, what if my younger sisters are going through the same thing and decided not to talk about it? I should’ve known better._

“I’m sorry. I never meant what I said earlier. I’m really sorry.” I told him while rubbing his back gently. He just kept on sobbing.

_I know how they were discriminated against and not accepted. And no matter how other companies tried not to reveal the real reasons behind artists/idols who committed suicide, a vast percentage includes are due to gender issues. Sadly, it’s their own families who condemn them also._

_You can’t please everyone, but sometimes you just need someone who’s willing to listen, a person who could accept you for what you really are, and a place where you need not pretend and be your true self._

_Later that night, I was the one who asked for a break-up. I told Daniel that we can’t go on with our relationship or even start anew unless we’ll truly find ourselves. Most importantly he, because chances are we might end up just hurting each other, but I assured him one thing, that we will remain friends. But for now, I asked him for space, and it means no communication whatsoever. I would love to take some time to heal. **I still love Daniel. And that’s my truth.**_

****

**_[PRESENT TIME]_ **

_Sitting on a bench in our backyard spacing out, I heard my phone ringing. I look at the screen, it’s Dahyun._

“Ne, Dahyun-ssi?” I muttered.

“Wae? why so formal leader-nim?” She replied. I chuckled.

I can hear loud music on the background and Sana’s squeaking voice.

“Unnie! I’m with Sana, Momo, and Tzuyu. We’re here in my apartment. Aren’t you home yet?”

At first, I hesitated but eventually, I told her that I am staying in my parent’s house.

“Okay, don’t you want to come here? We miss you!” Dahyun asked.

And I can hear Sana saying, “ Yah, Jihyo-ya! Come here. Pali-pali!”

I sighed and finally gave in. “Arasso, I’ll be there before 6.”

“Okay girls, Leader-nim is coming!” Dahyun confirmed.

“Yaaayyyy!” They cheered in unison.

_I took a bath and put on some casual comfortable clothes and drove away._

**Tzuyu’s POV**

_I can’t make myself stay longer in Taiwan because of solo projects like photoshoots for a clothing line and a mobile network company. It will be released this coming summer and fall both in the US and here in Korea. In fact, Jeongyeon-unnie and I are set to shoot for a TV commercial next month also; I’m excited to work again with her._

_As for the school meal club, I think I’m the only one who remains happily single and no not yet ready to mingle nor available._

_Dahyun-unnie was offered to be an MC in an upcoming JTBC variety show that will be set next year, for now, she’s busy with her studies; she took up a degree majoring in Music at Seoul National University. Yes, our very own school girl. She hasn’t told us but I am aware of her and Sana-unnie. Coming out still terrifies her. And we truly understand why._

_Chaeyoung? I don’t know what she’s up to right now. She didn’t even bother calling me or Dubu. If I see that dwarf I would really smack her in the face. It was her who’s originally planned to go back to school and pursue Arts but she changed her mind when she put her attention into producing music and composing songs for some artists in the company. Since Mina-unnie and her broke up, Chaeng became somewhat distant._

_When she told us about her new relationship, I thought she’ll be back to being the strawberry princess that we knew. But nope, her colorful personality turned a little darker and hazy, of course, Dubu and Yoda know her best; we’ve been roommates for 7 years. We know something’s wrong._

_She rarely opens up and talks about it, but I know Chaeyoung is lonely. She’s been lonely for quite a while now. I wish I can do something for her. The last time I saw her genuinely happy was when she was with her Minari. They were a quiet couple but they surely bring joy to our dorm. I miss teasing them. (Sighs) I miss Chaeng-chaeng._

Momoring took out the speakers by the pool and played some of our songs. We decided to have samgyeupsal with chilled cans of beer in this cooler that Jeongyeon and Jihyo unnie brought in. As we were busy setting up the table, I took a moment to look at them. They got these smiles on their faces that make my heart flutter. I took a mental picture of it.

_I literally grew up with them. I know deep down inside, all of us are still or currently dealing with so many things in life, I’m just happy that we got each other’s back. And yeah, hopefully, next time we do this, it’ll be the 9 of us._

While gazing at them I felt a hand on my shoulder, it’s Dahyun.

“Yoda, gwenchana?” She asked.

“Ani.” I replied glaring at her.

“W-Wae? Something happened?” She replied with a worried face.

“I’d kill that stray cat the moment I see her again!” I exclaimed.

Dahyun laughed and said, “Tzuyu-yah, just let Simba roam around the jungle. Okay? She’ll be back before we know it.” She grinned.

“Pshh, Simba? So does that mean we’re Timon and Pumba?”

“Well, I guess? Ha-ha. Hakuna Matata. Don’t worry too much about her. I’m pretty sure; she did a lot of reflecting while she’s away.” She explained.

“I know. But I wish she’d at least reply or message us.” I pouted.

Jeongyeon-unnie heard our conversation and said,

“She was in London last week. And probably went to Iceland later.”

“Iceland?” Dubu and I asked in chorus.

“Yeah, perhaps uhhmm she went penguin hunting?” I knew it; this ostrich unnie is messing with us again.

“HA-HA-HA, THAT’S SO FUNNY UNNIE.” I fake laugh and slow clapped.

“That’s so NO JAM of you unnie,” Dahyun added and fake smiled.

“Yah! Ungrateful dongsaengs. But seriously though, the cub mentioned that she wanted to go to Gullfoss waterfall, that’s in Iceland, right? ” The ostrich made herself clear.

“Waaah, Chaeng the explorer,” Dubu replied.

“I see. Chaeyoung’s there for that rainbow.” I uttered.

“She’s there to see it, coz she wanted to draw and make her own depiction of it,” I added.

“So, there’s our answer. Chaeng is in Iceland. I hope she accidentally hit her head on a wall or something and decide to video call us later. Right? Fingers crossed.” Dahyun said.

“Wait, if she was in London? Does that mean Chaeyoung and that guy reconciled, or revived, you know? Relationship?” I asked facing Jeongyeon-unnie.

“Well, not that I know of, kids. I’m sorry.” She replied with a frown.

“Honestly, I still don’t get it why she broke up with Mina-unnie and just months later moved on with that Lanky long-hair dude,” Dubu said in a serious tone.

“Dahyunie, she has her reasons. Let’s just wait for her to open up soon. The best thing to do for now is us to be there for her no matter what.” Jeongyeon unnie explained. Dahyun sighed and nodded as a response.

“Don’t forget about Mina-unnie too, I saw it with my bare eyes how she did her best to be okay,” I added.

“They’re just both victims of their own circumstances,” Jeongyeon-unnie muttered.

“Yaaaahhh! Jeongyeon-ah, you never told us Nabong is with Mina.” Jihyo shouted showing a photo on her phone.

“Nayeon-unnie is in Japan?” Again, we reacted in unison.

Jeongyeon-unnie shook her head then dragged us near the unnies…

“Alright. You all sit and calm down. I’ll tell you why she’s there and also I have an announcement to make later.”

_Since she’s the oldest among us here, we immediately obliged._

_The bunny is with the penguin. How unlikely. Why so sudden? And what announcement?_

**Nayeon’s POV**

_Mina and Kai’s Family brought me to their favorite restaurant for lunch here in Tokyo. As much as I enjoyed the food, I love how our Minari is so lively while talking. I can see how fond she is with her cute niece._

“Unnie? Is the food okay?” She worriedly asked.

“What do you mean? It’s delicious. I went to a full meal.” I amusedly replied.

“Oh, Thank God you loved it.” She said with a smile.  
  


Suddenly Kai joined the conversation, “By the way, Jeonghoon is coming with me to Vegas this Friday. After my business appointment, we’re going to see that UFC championship fight. We’ve been planning to go there together for a year now. I can’t turn down the kid.”

“Really? I didn’t know you two are that close.” I was surprised.

“Yes unnie, they're very close. It all started when they went together to attend our concert.”

“Wow, I’m sorry I wasn’t aware. How about her stubborn sister? Does he talk about her sometimes?” I curiously asked.

Kai casually smiled and said, “Not really. He talks about his Mom instead. It’s about her being worried about Chaeyoung not visiting their house for the past months. Hoon-ah said her sister might just want some time and space to think about what to do next. Going to Arts school is one of the options.”

I look at Mina and she went silent for a while.

“T-That’s great. She’s considering going back to school. I-I mean, good for her.” She tried composing herself to remain cheerful.

“I heard about that also. Actually she went to London last week. I just don’t know if she’s still there now.” I dive in to make it less awkward on her part.

A _fter that luscious lunch and almost unwieldy conversation, we went shopping. We managed to have fun buying stuff we need before we head back to the hotel. And instead of going out to dinner, we decided to just hang out in my room and order food._

“I came here ready,” I told Mina while showing her a bottle of wine I got from Hawaii.

She chuckled and said, “Thank you Unnie, for the wine and for coming here.”

“I don’t think we could talk properly over the phone or video call. Jeongyeon that imbecile will just annoy us.” I exclaimed and she cackled.

“Aww, I envy you two. I want to be somebody’s imbecile too.” She uttered.

“Hey, be careful what you wish for. You wouldn’t want a loud, stupid, and mischievous person to be with for the rest of your life. Only a few can pull it off.”

“Hmm, you’re right. I don’t think I can. I’ll take it back.”

We both chortled.

I poured each wine glass and give one to her.

“Kampai!” We made a toast then I told her, “Now, let’s start.”

_Her smile fades and the sadness in her eyes became prominent._

“Unnie, to tell you the truth, I did try to move on and see someone new. It never worked. Not because I don’t want to do it but because I can’t lie to myself. Then I decided to just let my feelings go on and wait for that day to come when I won’t feel the same way anymore.” She uttered.

“Minaya, I’d like to ask you a question if you don’t mind,” I replied and she nodded.

“That time when Chaeyoung broke up with you, how did it felt? What were your thoughts?”

She took a sip and said “I never expected it. Before it happened, she was already acting weird.”

“Hmm, okay, go on,” I assured her my undivided attention.

“She was too silent, always spacing out and impatient. It’s so not her.”

I nodded and she continued.

“No, she never picked a fight, not even raised her voice on me but her eyes are like telling me that she has to let me go. But you know what unnie? I would rather want her to get mad at me and spill everything in my face. I know why she didn’t, because of my condition. I came up with all the possibilities why she’s being cold as ice so that I could understand her.”

_This is probably my first time hearing Mina talks nonstop._

“Then that night after our concert in Shizouka, 3 years ago, she broke up with me with those lame-ass reasons. I thought it was just a phase that she’s dealing with at the time because of our situation and that she’ll eventually come to her senses and come back to me. That’s why I kept calm and composed.”

“Giving up is not in her vocabulary. Chaeyoung will do whatever it takes for the things and people she loves dearly. I held on to it. Next thing I know, she’s already in a new relationship.” Mina started to become teary-eyed and emotional.

“You know what’s crazy unnie? I still refused to believe that we’re over. But instead of letting myself get hurt with whatever happened between us, I chose to look at the bright side and did my best to get better.”

She chuckled, sipping at her wine glass.

“I did well. I learned to manage my anxiety and panic attacks. B-But it’s so frustrating coz there’s neither pain management nor medication for a broken heart unnie.”

Mina couldn’t take it any longer and cried her heart out which made me in tears too.

“Minaya...” I called her out.

“It’s here unnie.” Her hand on her chest, “The pain stays.”

_I couldn’t take the sight of her crying so I went to her side and gave her a hug._

“Wae?...

Wae unnie?..

“What went wrong? What did I do to make her go away?”

_All of a sudden, she was sobbing and breathing heavily._

_The room is silent and only her sobs are all I can hear. I just let her be._

_Knowing Mina as the quietest, calm, and reserved among all of us, exposing her feelings to someone besides Chaeyoung must’ve required her lot of courage. She chose to be vulnerable with me, which means she’s putting her trust in me._

“Shhh, it’s not your fault Mina. Don’t blame yourself.” I gently tap her back continuously to calm her down.

“I want to move on. I want to end this.” She uttered.

“B-But unnie…”

“Wae?” I asked her.

“I love her.” She tightened the hug and even if I’m struggling to find the right words to comfort her, I genuinely feel her sorrow.

“I still love her. I love Chaeyoung so much unnie…”

“W-What should I do?”

_Aisshh, I wanted to smack that cub. Who knows what happened in London? She might get back with that asshole again._

_I’m in no position to tell Mina anything about Chaeyoung. And it sucks but all I can do is wait for that dwarf to actually do something. This is close to wishful thinking and I don’t want to give this girl false hope._

“Mina, listen to unnie. You should tell Chaeyoung what you feel. Tell her everything and never leave a single word unspoken. Okay?”

“But u-unnie? She hasn’t talked to me ever since we parted.” She doubted.

“Just listen to my advice, and when you get that chance, do it. Arraso?” I muttered with conviction.

“N-Ne, unnie.” She wiped her tears with her sweater’s sleeves.

“Gwenchana?”

“I feel much better; a weight is lifted in me. Thank you unnie.”

_Her precious smile came back._

Suddenly I remember, “Minaya, I have one more question to ask.”

“Of course unnie. What is it?” She replied.

“I’m aware that you and your mom are very close. What was her opinion when you and Chaeyoung broke up?”

“My mom was the first person I called when it happened. She even cried with me.” She muttered. We were silent for a bit then she spoke up again.

“Lately, she’s been busy and we didn’t get to bond and catch up. But something’s off. I think she’s trying to avoid talking to me?” She trailed-off.

“Oh, hmm really?”

_To be honest, I was left almost speechless. Jeongyeon’s hunch was right. Her mom finds it difficult to connect with her daughter after what she did. Clearly there is guilt._

P _oor Mina she has no idea why Chaeyoung did what she did. She has been desperately looking for answers. And (she thought) she has reached a dead-end, now she’s willing to give up._

_What if, it’s not solely her mom’s intention to break them up? Does her dad know about this? What if it has something to do with her Grandfather too?_

_And the cub, she is trapped. Is this what she meant whenever she says “I can’t do anything about it. Not anymore. It’s too late unnie.”_

_Waaah, jinja. This is way more complicated than I thought._

_Following that emotionally –intense talk, we ordered a family-sized pepperoni pizza and completely gone binge-eating just for tonight only._

_We’re watching a medical drama which Mina recommended. It’s an American series titled “Code Black”, then suddenly my phone buzz._

_It's Jeongyeon texting me if we can do a video call. And she did, without waiting for my reply. I sighed._

Mina chuckled and said, “Take the call unnie, she must be worried about you.”

_I answered it and saw the girls plunging at the pool, drinking, singing, and playing around._

“Oh, will you look at that? You don’t miss me that much, do you? You’re having so much fun there.”

Mina tilts her head and gazes towards me doing the "what’s the problem” look so I showed her.

“Minaya, Anyyeong! Is my wife there? J-Jagi, I’m okay. Jagiya! I’m just tipsy, no worries. I’m fiiiine. I told them already. And we’re celebrating right now. Wooohhh!” 

“That’s it, this idiot is drunk.” I’m so annoyed but I can’t be mad at her.

“They’re celebrating?” Mina asked in confusion,

“Yow, Nayeon unnie! Congratulations!” They all greeted me.

"YAH, YOO JEONGYEON!" This pabo.

"Ne, Jagiya. Bogoshipo! (Hiccups)" She replied.

"DON'T DRIVE OR I'LL KILL YOU! STAY THE NIGHT AT DAHYUN'S HOUSE, ARASSO?"

"Yes Ma'am! Saranghae, mwaaahhh." She throws a flying kiss and giggled.

"I never knew Jeongyeon-unnie can be that clingy. Ha-ha" Mina laughed.

"She is, and sometimes it's too much. I want to hang her upside down." I replied.

"That's adorable unnie." I rolled my eyes on her.

“Anyway, I nearly forgot to tell you. Mianhae.” Then I showed her the ring.

Her face lit up and exclaimed, “Oh my God unnie! How come you never told me right away? It’s gorgeous.”

“Mianhae, I was about to tell you earlier but the timing isn't right. And yes, we’re getting married.”

_I can’t believe I’m telling them this._

“Congratulations unnie! Finally.”

_I also told them about me and Dad’s reconciliation, and that we have his blessing too._

_The penguin is jumping and waddling with joy, went on hugging me again and again._

_The girls are doing the same who couldn’t contain their excitement and constantly asking to show off my ring to them._

_Yes, we’ll be the first to enter the married life. I’m scared and thrilled at the same time._

_A notification pop out on top of my phone’s screen, it’s a picture._

I look at it and its Chaeyoung. She took a photo at the Gullfoss Waterfall with the pretty rainbow behind her. She captioned it,

**“Nayeon-unnie, Chukha hae. Love always wins indeed. See you soon. Saranghaeyo. Miss your bunny tooth.”**

“She’s in Iceland?” I heard Mina’s voice at my back. She was peeking at my phone. I chuckled.

“Come, let’s take a selfie and send it to her,” I told her.

“Aniya, my eyes are puffy and my hair is frizzy unnie. I-I look ugly.” She complained.

“Yah! It’s just a selfie okay? And it’s just another idiot, Son Chaeyoung. Nothing special.” I exclaimed.

She pouted but eventually agreed. We took too many but just sent one and I captioned,

**“Gomawo. By the way, I’m hanging out with this beautiful girl right here. Take care Simba. See you.”**

**May 21, 2023**

**3:00 PM GMT**

**Gullfossi Bláskógabyggð 801 Selfoss, Iceland**

**3 RD Person POV**

Phone buzzing…

**1 Message from NabongBunny**

**“** Waah, still awake,” Chaeyoung uttered and smirked. She opened the message and saw the photo.

Mouth agape and astounded,

**“Gomawo. By the way, I’m hanging out with this beautiful girl right here. Take care Simba. See you.”**

“God, she’s much beautiful with no makeup on. And she looks pleasant and contented.” The younger smiled and saved the photo in her phone’s gallery.

“She must be receiving so much love and care from that guy.” Her smile slowly fades as she went further at the peak to get a better view.

“MINARI, YEPPUDA!”

She shouted and chuckled coz it echoed.

Later on, she found herself sitting under a nearby tree.

Chaeyoung took her favorite pen and journal and started to write…

_**21 st of May 2023** _

**_Dear true love,_ **

**_It’s been 9 years, 4 months, and 19 days since the first time I saw you. You were as beautiful as this breath-taking place. Truly God took his time creating you the same as this nature’s masterpiece. You're a living art, you have all my heart. Jeongmal, bogoshipoyo._ **

**_Till we meet again._ **

****

**_Little Picasso_ **

“Be happy, Minari.” She muttered.

_Phone buzzing …_

**“Chaeyoung-chan, your flight will be the day after tomorrow. I sent you the itinerary and flight details in your email address. See you then.”**


	7. IT'S HAPPENING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse of the conflicts from the past found its answers in the near future. Will Mina and Chaeyoung finally meet again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very late update. My work hinders me from writing. Thank you for reading, waiting and sticking out with this story. And I sure read your comments, I appreciate it. Will post the other chapters soon. I hope you'll enjoy this one. Take care guys.

**CHAPTER 7**

**February 17, 2016**

**7:25 PM KST**

**Hongdae Seoul, South Korea**

**Chaeyoung’s POV.**

Strolling down mural-lined Picasso Street here in Hongdae on my own, I watched the buskers singing, covering popular kpop songs. They’re really good. I’m freezing but endured it anyway and took the time to enjoy myself after a tiring day from practice. The members went back to the dorm right away to take a rest.

Okay, I’ll spill the tea. I went out to breathe some fresh air coz I was upset earlier however I think I’m going to catch a cold instead. There’s a rumor spreading between the trainees and artists in the company that Bambam likes Mina unnie. And that he’s been courting her in secret. I never want to believe it until earlier today, I saw Bambam waving at her and did the call sign.

“Why am I feeling this way? Why am I even jealous? I'm just her friend, a co-member, and nothing more." I sighed frustratingly.

“Aaahhh, it stings! Mina unnie, why him?” I whined and kicked the trash bins when someone called me out. With my hands on my hoodie's pocket, I quickly stood up straight and slowly turned to the voice I heard.

“Yah! Son Chaeyoung, live or die? You know you’re sickly yet you’re too stubborn!”

It was Dahyun unnie about to hit me with a yellow umbrella she’s holding.

I heave a sigh of relief. Though this unnie is a “keeping herself to herself” kind of person and rarely shares her personal feelings and thoughts, when it comes to me and Tzuyu she's very protective.

She came and brought me some heating pads and an extra jacket. She knows I can’t tolerate the cold and she knows where to find me when I’m not feeling good about something or myself.

“Unnie came to your rescue. Aren’t I cool? Haha," she winked and boasted, laughing while putting the jacket on me.

“Yes, Unnie. The coolest.” I grinned.

“I know right? Haha. Anyway, stop doing this okay?” I lowered my head and felt ashamed for being childish.

“We’re already idols, some might notice you in public kicking empty bins.” She muttered and currently heating my hands with her hand’s palm. I just kept my head low when she ruffled my hair and smiled widely.

“Unnie knows, don't you worry. I understand." At first, I can't grasp what she means.

“Hey! You like her that much don’t you?” She wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

“Y-You knew all along?” I asked in confusion.

“Of course, what do you take me and Tzuyu for? Finding it out is a piece of cake.” She chortled.

“I-I’m sorry unnie. I haven’t told you and Tzu about it. Am I too obvious?” I looked at her for confirmation.

“No, not really. But being roommates and friends with you for so long, Tzu and I know something’s up with the cub.”

I chuckled. After all, we are the maknaes of the group. We should stick together.

“Chaeyoung-ah, many people might think that your feelings are strange.” She looked at me with her eyes full of concern.

“I’d love you to stay true about yourself. Don’t get fazed by their comments yet also I want you to be very careful. Our dreams come with a price.” She uttered.

“We are aware of the consequences.” I nodded in response.

“Promise Unnie one thing, be honest with Tzu and me if you’re going through something. And we’ll figure things out together okay?” I nodded.

“Wait, on one condition!” I snapped my finger and gazed at her.

“What?” She asked.

“You’ll do the same for us unnie. Don’t keep it to yourself too okay?” she just smiled in response.

“Argghh, my body is sore. Let’s go home.” She exclaimed.

“Let’s buy Tzu some bread first unnie.” I insisted.

“Okay, that’s a good idea. Haha”

Dahyun unnie, she’s effortlessly funny, a ray of sunshine to everybody. But when she’s having a hard time, she prefers to be sad and blue on her own. She can’t bear to talk about it, afraid that she might get misunderstood or be a burden to anyone.

“Chaeyoung-ah, you want Unnie’s golden advice?” She muttered while we’re walking home.

“Sure unnie.” I grinned.

“Don’t wait for too long. Tell Mina unnie what’s inside that and that.” Unnie pointed at my head and my chest.

“I-I’m scared unnie. What if she’ll get awkward towards me after I confessed? W-What if she’ll hate me after that?” I stuttered.

"Get rid of those what-ifs and just do it. There’s a very low chance that she feels the same way and that you'll get rejected afterward…" She blabbered.

“Unnie!” My eyes started to well up.

“I’m not done yet.” She hissed.

“But…but I could be wrong? Right? So do it! Do it before you see her and Bambam together and live a life haunted by your stupid what-ifs. Alright?" She said worriedly and ruffled my hair again.

I kept my silence then she pulled me closer and gave me a tight hug...

“Vro, Chaeyoungie… Unnie is worried about you; I don’t want you or anyone from our group to get hurt but don’t prolong the agony so do it. Tzu and I are here for you. Hwaiting!” She said while cheering me up.

“Well, our upcoming song fits you. CHEER UP VRO!” she exclaimed.

We both chuckled.

**3 rd person POV**

“Come on Mina, make up your mind. Do you like him or not?” Sana blurted while with her face too close to the younger.

"Satang can you please move your face away from me a little? I couldn't think straight." Mina still not used to Sana's skinship asked the older.

While Momo’s eating and listening to their conversation, she suddenly barged into the topic, “Uhhmm, Mitang, just in case you’ll ask for my opinion..he’s a good person but I don’t like him for you.” Sighed then continued with her eating sesh.

“Why?” Jihyo who’s eavesdropping while in the living room came to the kitchen where the J-line currently is.

“He’s too cool, he can’t make Mina comfortable. That’s the most important thing if you date this penguin.” Momo reasoned with her mouth full.

“Ohh, wow! Momo got a point.” Nayeon sneakily went there to dragging Jeongyeon who was about to sleep.

“Aishh, Nayeon-ah! Let me sleep for Pete's sake.”

“So we’re all gathered here now. This is good.” said leader-nim Jihyo.

“He’s persistent and I don’t want to be rude. He asked me many times to be her girlfriend in secret but I still couldn’t give him an answer.” Mina speaks up.

Everyone’s attention is focused on her. . .

“We have a dating ban and I don’t want to cause any trouble in our group. Although I won’t deny it, no guy has ever made efforts for me like Bambam does.”

“So you like him unnie?” Tzuyu came out from her room to get a glass of water.

“I don’t know. I might like him but it doesn’t feel right.” Mina responds.

“Perhaps, what Momoring said was true. I’m not comfortable.” She added.

Nayeon being the curious bunny that she is, “Do you have someone in mind?”

“Yes, do you Mitang?” The hamster came through serving the chamomile tea she prepared earlier.

Mina paused and smiled while squishing her Timmy bear. “Hmmm, I think I do.”

“Who?” They all asked in chorus and made the girl in question startled.

“Is he an idol too?” “Is it the friend you left in Japan?” Sana and Nayeon kept on throwing questions to the younger.

"Yah, stop it already. Let Mina say it and only if she wants to." Jeongyeon halted them.

Mina was about to confess when suddenly someone opened the door. 

“Jihyo unnie, Jeongyeon unnie!” Dahyun called out.

They all quickly went to the living room and saw Dahyun lifting Chaeyoung‘s left arm to her shoulder.

"She's burning up," Dahyun said while placing Chaeyoung on the couch.

“Where were you two? It's 11:00 in the evening.” Nayeon asked.

“We went to Hongdae and ate there, never knew she’s too vulnerable in this very cold weather.”

Tzuyu on the side was close to react when Dahyun signals her not to by winking.

"Okay girls go back to your rooms now; I and Jeong will take care of the cub.”

Everyone followed the leader’s command except for Mina who went to Chaeyoung’s side to check her temperature.

“Jihyo-yah, let me take care of Chaengie. Let Jeongyeon unnie sleep and you should rest too.”

“Are you sure about that?” Jihyo asked.

“Yes, I have Dahyun and Tzuyu to help me too.” Mina assured the latter.

Dahyun quickly gave Mina the wet cloth and a basin with lukewarm water while Tzuyu took some pillows and blanket from their room.

“Thank you guys, I can take it from here. You two should go to bed now also.” The older thanking the maknaes and smiled.

“Mina unnie…” Tzuyu was about to say something but Dahyun pulled the hem of her shirt and did the eye sign again.

“Thank you Mina unnie, we’ll go ahead now. Take care of Chaeng-chaeng.” The younger grinned and took Tzuyu with her.

Minutes of silence and Mina was busy wiping Chaeyoung’s arms, neck and put the cloth on her forehead. She couldn’t help but adore the beautiful features of the younger.

“Chaeyoungie, what were you doing out in the cold? Did you send someone a valentine card again?” Mina talked to the latter while gently massaging and ruffling her hair.

“I haven’t received mine, did you make me one?” She said with a hint of disappointment.

"I guess you didn't. It's okay, we're all too busy nowadays." The older sighed and muttered in a sad tone.

Chaeyoung suddenly moved and grab her unnie’s hand and started hugging it.

“A soft hand . . . smells good, M-Mina unnie?” smiled widely yet eyes closed.

Surprised by the latter’s sudden gesture, Mina asked the younger

“Chaeyoungie, are you awake? Are you feeling better now?” but she only gets a grunt in response. Mina chuckled as she realized the cub is just sleep-talking.

“Ahhh, I’m here. Sleep well okay? Unnie is here.”

The younger hugged her unnie’s hand even tighter so Mina went closer and rest her head on Chaeyoung’s side.

“Unnie… Mina unnie.” Chaeyoung softly called out to her again.

“Yes, Chaeyoungie…”

Mina looked at and saw the younger’s expression changed. The cub pouted and frowned then slowly tears escaped from her eyes.

“W-wae? Chaeyoungie? Are you hurt?” the older asked worriedly and wiped Chaeyoung’s tear with her thumb.

The younger snorted and smiled forcefully, “M-Mina unnie,yeppuda. Y-You always are.”

Mina didn’t notice that she’s shedding some tears too already.

"I always get that, but it's different with you. I believe it when it's from you. Thank you." She whispered to the cub.

Chaeyoung let out a cute chuckle and went to sleep. Later on, Mina dozed off too. 

Holding each other’s hand, Mina is in a very uncomfortable position but was able to sleep peacefully beside her Chaeyoungie. Something she’s been struggling to get, a long goodnight sleep.

Chaeyoung woke up first and saw Mina on her side. She was astounded but immediately gets up. Slowly she put Mina on the couch and put on the blanket.

The moment her unnie comfortably lying on the couch, she sat for a while and looked at her.

“Thank you unnie. And I’m sorry.” She uttered.

“I like you Mina unnie, but I can’t do it. I can’t tell you now, I don’t think if I could, ever.” She sighed.

“I can only promise you this; I’ll be beside you always, no matter what.” She muttered and put the strand of Mina’s hair to her ears.

She touched Mina’s face, “Aahh, Yeppeoji” Then kissed her forehead, “Thank you.”

**May 23, 2023**

**Heathrow Airport, London, UK**

**1:25 pm GMT**

**Chaeyoung’s POV**

_Captain’s Announcement…_

_Good afternoon passengers. This is your captain speaking. First I'd like to welcome everyone on Rightwing Flight 86A. We are currently cruising at an altitude of 33,000 feet at an airspeed of 400 miles per hour. The time is 1:25 pm. The weather looks good and with the tailwind on our side, we are expecting to land in Osaka, Japan approximately fifteen minutes ahead of schedule. The weather in Osaka is fine with a high of 25 degrees for this afternoon. If the weather cooperates we should get a great view of the city as we descend. The cabin crew will be coming around in about twenty minutes to offer you a light snack and beverage, and the inflight movie will begin shortly after that. I'll talk to you again before we reach our destination. Until then, sit back, relax, and enjoy the rest of the flight._

I sat comfortably on my seat coz it’s a long flight ahead. I’m grateful I was given a business class ticket and I hope I’d get enough sleep because I’ve been anxious since last night. I took my headphones and played some music.

 **Now Playing:** You Could Be Happy by Snow Patrol

_All those promises and the lists we made, I’m afraid we won’t be able to do it. Now I understand. This is probably how you felt when the rumors spread about me._

_It’s unbearable._

_How could you still smile and sleep sound even when you were hurting? I wish I have the same strength as you._

_This is probably my last time t_ _o see you. I should be happy. But I’m so freaking sad right now, so sad that my heart’s too tired to pretend that I’ll be okay. Things might get out of hand and instead of staying still, I might run towards you and hug you tight Minari…_

_I know, I’m too late…_

A message popped out on my phone’s screen,

“Chaeyoung-chan, you’ll arrive here in the afternoon. Let’s have an early dinner together then. I booked you a hotel already just nearby the hospital.”

Mina’s parents, they long been convincing me to get checked by a specialist in Osaka for my heart condition. It was last year when my mom and Mina’s mom met up in Kansai. Mom shared about my health problem as she thought it worsened since I started not talking too much to them.

Mom begged me to get checked every time we talk on the phone, this time I did listen to her advice and finally gave them my go signal.

I once had the blue baby syndrome when I was born. I had surgery for TOF complete repair when I was very young. Usually, children who have this kind of heart defect should limit physical activities but in my case, there's no obstruction or leak in the pulmonary valve, that’s why I was able to participate in normal activities without much-increased risk.

Most adults with TOF have had it repaired in childhood like mine. Many people are symptom-free but may have residual or recurrent problems. These include valve leakage of blood into the heart's right side, blockage of blood leaving the heart's right side, and heart rhythm problems like arrhythmias with chest pain. It's what exactly I've been feeling lately. I just wish it can be cured with medication and other surgery. I have a very rare type of blood which is not always readily available; I don't want to give my mother and Jeonghoon a hard time.

"Hmmm, live, or die?" I remember Dahyun unnie. I let out a sigh. I can still remember the first and only time we argued. Although I barely talk back the entire time, her rage that night was unexplainable.

**_FLASHBACK..._ **

**November 4, 2020**

**9:30 PM KST**

**Seoul, South Korea**

**3 RD PERSON POV**

Everyone went to their respective rooms except Chaeyoung. She can feel the tension inside their dorm. They’re all exhausted physically and not to mention the dating scandal/rumor circulating the internet which somehow affects the members.

No one, nobody in the group has ever spoken or asked about her relationship with Timmy, which made her think that their silence about the matter meant they show respect for her personal preference and privacy. The members don’t want to interfere and she didn't initiate any conversation regarding it also. She also kept it all to herself.

But that night things went sour when Jihyo was too anxious about what to do with the rumors for she was bombarded by questions and complaints from the management

“How are you taking care of the members recently?”

“We let Chaeyoung do whatever she wants including her tattoos and date whoever she wants to date. We made so many adjustments for her. But this is too much.”

“Why can’t she be careful about what her boyfriend posts online? And that guy knows that her girlfriend is an idol!”

“Your group has a reputation to uphold Park Jihyo, the company is not going to have an official stance about it.”

Jihyo just cried out of exhaustion and wept on her pillow. Mina went to comfort her.

“Let’s just find a way to resolve it Jihyo-yah," Mina said calmly while gently rubbing the latter's back.

Nayeon let out a heavy sigh. “I have been very supportive about whatever Chaeyoung does; I know she thinks maturely more than anyone of us but I almost forgot that she’s still 21.”

“We barely know the guy. That’s the problem. We don’t even know what their status is.” Sana added.

“Jeongyeon called. She’s on her way here.” Momo went inside the room carrying Boo to inform the girls.

“What?! She doesn’t need to, she has to rest. This will just add to her anxiety. Oh, God!" Jihyo exclaimed.

“It’s happening. This isn’t tolerable anymore. Chaeyoung should realize the gravity of the situation.” Dahyun said in a serious tone.

“Unnie, no. Don’t do it.” Tzuyu begged but the older shoved her hand and went straight to the living room.

“Kim Dahyun! Stop it!” Jihyo raised her voice but Dahyun didn’t budge.

“Yah! Son Chaeyoung! What have you done?!” The older couldn’t take her anger.

“U-unnie, I-I’m so sorry.” Chaeyoung stood up and bowed to her.

“Sorry about what?! For cheating on Mina unnie? For having a problematic boyfriend who can’t be tamed?” Chaeyoung was shocked and shivered from what she heard.

“I-I did not. . .”

"What are you sorry for?! Giving our leader and the members a hard time because you gotta be true, so true about yourself?!”

“Kim Dahyun! That’s enough!” Mina screamed her lungs out.

Chaeyoung looked in Mina's direction while still trembling. The older was about to hug Chaeng when Jeongyeon arrived.

“What is happening?!” Jeongyeon took Chaeyoung and hugged the younger.

“Mina unnie, what are you doing? Get away from her. You’re too kind. You’re not obliged to do fan service anymore. Stop covering her up.” Dahyun added still enraged.

“U-unnie. . .” Chaeyoung’s voice cracked.

“Shut up! You broke your promise! The promise that we should tell each other whatever we’re going through; you distanced yourself from us . . . now you made a mistake fix it on your own!”

Dahyun shouted and cried at the same time.

The girls were all appalled by Dubu’s anger. It was the first time Dahyun expressed herself emotionally. The disappointment and exasperation are evident in her facial expression.

Instead of scolding her for what she said, Momo, Sana, and Tzuyu guided her back to their room. Nayeon went to the kitchen to get a glass of water for Chaeyoung.

Jihyo took care of Mina who’s about to breakdown also.

“Sshhh it’s okay Mina-yah, come let’s go back to the room.”

Chaeyoung was about to stand up and grab Mina’s hand was stopped by Jeongyeon.

“No, not this time Chaeyoung-ah. It won’t do her and you any good.” The older said with a stern face.

An hour past. . .

“Just be patient with Dahyun Chaeng… she's just tired," Nayeon added and gave her the glass of water.

“No, she’s right. I’ve disappointed you all. I’m sorry.” The younger replied.

Jihyo came back and gave Chaeyoung a reassuring response… "Don't worry; she's calm and already asleep."

She knows what Chaeng worries about the most.

Chaeyoung stood up again and bowed. She apologized to her unnies while sobbing.

“I am deeply sorry, I am. I will take the consequences and punishments.”

The girls couldn’t help seeing their maknae crying and eventually hugged her.

There were audible sobs, “Chaeyoung-ah, we love you. But you have to learn something from this.” Jihyo uttered.

  
“U-unnie, I did not cheat on Mina.” She explained.

"Don't bother about it, Mina knows more than anyone that you didn't," Jeongyeon replied.

“We know you have your reasons, and we will wait for that day to come when you’re ready to talk about it.” Nayeon wiped the younger’s tears from her eyes.

“Your new relationship, you’re a big girl now handle it the right way. Okay? We trust you.” Jihyo reminded her.

**_PRESENT TIME_ **

**Chaeyoung’s POV**

That was only the beginning of one to many hardships I’ve endured. And now this, this dysfunctional heart is making a comeback.

“Huh, what a game of fate," I uttered.

Hours of flight and finally I have arrived. What happens next? No idea. But I gotta get myself ready for the encounter.

_“See you soon Minari.”_

**May 24, 2023**

**3:56 PM KST**

**Seoul National University**

**Seoul, South Korea**

**Dahyun’s POV**

I was busy organizing my music piece when a message from an unexpected person came into my inbox.

 **StrawberryPrincess:** Live or die? Hahaha, How was university life Vro?

There are these rare moments in life that a simple text can flutter your heart and makes you smile genuinely.

 **DubuTofu:** I'm getting by. How are you, Dora? hahaha, we miss you.

 **StrawberryPrincess:** Not great but I’ll be fine. Unnie… could I get some of those golden advice you have?

 **DubuTofu:** Woahh, okay shoot. Haha

What could it be? Hmmm, Chaeyoung-ah. . . the random kid that you are.

**StrawberryPrincess:** There’s a low chance that she still feels the same way and perhaps I’ll get rejected, but I could be wrong, right? Should I just do it?

“Ah, this cub." I giggled.

**DubuTofu:** This time, don't wait for a year. You might not get the same answer as before.

 **StrawberryPrincess:** Unnie, I won’t disappoint you and Tzuyu ever again. I love you both.

 **DubuTofu:** Too cheesy . . .Arrghh. Go get your spot and mark your territory once again Simba.

 **StrawberryPrincess:** I will try my best Unnie. Thank you, wish me luck.

This day isn’t bad after all. I should call Tzuyu and get ice cream later.

“That’s it Chaeyoung-ah, take your chances. Unnie loves you too.”

**May 24, 2023**

**4: 21 PM JST**

**Myoui Residence**

**Kobe, Hyogo Japan**

**Mina’s POV**

I just got home from Tokyo. I sent Nayeon unnie to the airport early this morning when Dad called.

 **Dad:** Princess, are you home?

 **Mina:** Yes, I am Dad.

 **Dad:** I still got an appointment to attend to later this afternoon. Can you take my place for now?

 **Mina:** What is it, Dad?

_I was planning to get a hot bath, why now? Ughhh._

**Dad:** I have a VIP from London. I promised to have dinner with her together with your mom.

 **Mina:** Hmmm, where is she staying?

_I sighed._

**Dad:** Osaka Marriot Miyako Hotel. She said she’ll be ready around 6:00 in the evening. You two decide where to eat, just message me the location. Mom and I will be there later too.

_What? I don’t even know the person and they trust me with her?_

**Mina:** But Dad, you know I’m not good at talking to people I don’t know.

_God, what is it this time? I grunted._

**Dad:** I know princess. No pressure. She’s just about your age so I’m pretty sure you’ll get along well. (Chuckled slyly) It's 4:30 be ready and make yourself pretty.

_Wow. I always am pretty, aren’t I?_

**Mina:** Fine Dad. I will.

That's why I don't like to take part in our family's businesses coz I'm not good at speaking. No, I don't like it. I’m not good at socializing either.

“Ahh, I’ll bring Rae Oppa with me. He’s good at this.”

A brilliant idea indeed, his charms will surely get that VIP’s attention and all I have to do is take her there without having to talk to her the whole time.

**_Calling Rae Oppa. . ._ **

**Mina:** Rae Oppa, are you free later?

 **Rae:** Yes. Are we going on a date? Haha

 **Mina:** haha, you’re funny. I need your help.

 **Rae:** Oh, what’s the problem?

 **Mina:** Dad wants me to meet a VIP later; I’ll bring her to a fancy restaurant for dinner. You know how I am to people I barely know right?

 **Rae:** Aahh, haha alright. So you want me to go with you?

 **Mina:** Yes, please . . . if you do, I promise to treat you for lunch on Saturday.

 **Rae:** Okay Idol Mina. Pick me up here at the hospital, 5:30.

 **Mina:** Yey! You’re my savior Oppa. Thank you. See you later!

_Alright, I’m all set. We never know, I could be a cupid for them._

I giggled.

**Sachiko’s POV (Mina’s mom)**

Staring blankly at the skyscrapers while sipping a cup of tea, I recalled the day I asked the poor young girl to break up with my daughter.

Chaeyoung is a lovely kid. And she loves our Mina dearly. Up until this day, the guilt that I feel still lingers. I felt responsible for everything that happened to her after that conversation. And the kid is suffering now from a heart problem. I won’t let anything bad happened to her ever again, I promised her mom to look out and take care of her while she’s here.

"Honey, you're here so early." Akira came into his office.

“I’m anxious. Do you think it’s still a good idea to meet them up? I asked worriedly.

“Calm down, they’ll be fine. They’re both adults now.”

Mina got her calmness from her Dad, but I guess the anxiety came from me.

“We’re doing this for them. If they won’t get back together at least they’ll be best of friends again.”

Akira is a good observer. He knows that our Mina isn't totally fine. He knows her too well; he can see the longing from her daughter's eyes, longing for that one person.

“I’m also worried about Chaeyoung’s condition," I added.

“Don’t be. We’ll get the best specialists and line of treatments for her.”

He rubbed my back gently and smiled.

“Son Chaeyoung is a brave kid. Without her, Mina might not get through her dark days.”

“She is.” I agreed and nodded in response.

**Chaeyoung’s POV**

I took a nice shower and the warm water is so relaxing…now it’s time to decide what clothes to get.

"Okay, what should I wear?"

I still got jetlag but I can manage. I don't feel as groggy as I did earlier. Now it’s time to meet the parents, version 2.0.

“Dr. Myoui likes to wear casual clothes, while Mrs. Myoui is simple yet elegant. Mina really is her daughter. Haha”

Since this is dinner and possibly in a fancy resto so I'll go for a semi-formal. 

After minutes of brainstorming, I've finally worn a plain white Polo Ralph Lauren knitted pullover paired with denim jeans and my Dr. Marten's all black 1460.

“Well, this will do. I apologize for wearing casual Mr. and Mrs. Myoui but I am much more comfortable with this.”

My hair’s blonde with space gray as highlights and I cut it short. Like “Signal Era” kind of short.

Why short hair? Coz it’s easy to manage. I’d love to grow it long but Naah, it’ll take years and it’s way too damaged.

“I think I’m good to go.” I grinned at the mirror.

I went to the lobby to wait for my ride. 5 minutes later, a black SUV arrived.

“Oh, this should be it.”

(Writing this part listening to Roy Kim’s Heaven solo version, You might want to listen to it too.)

I gazed at the person who went out of the car, she’s a girl and certainly not Mrs. Myoui coz this one’s got long locks. As she gets closer and closer, I recognized some of her features.

Hands-on my pocket, I slowly tilted my head to get a better view. Then suddenly I realized who this beautiful lady is…

“M-Mina?” I gasped for air coz I think I’m drowning in awe. . . She looked so celestial.

She went to the reception area; I think she’s looking for me. Does she know who is she going to meet?

Should I call her out? Man, I’m too nervous. What if she’s here for someone else?

Damn, she’s so beautiful with that dress, her hair, her eyes, nose, lips… her body. Holy smokes! Wait! What? Stop it! Stop it Son Chaeyoung, get your act together.

_Minari, yeppuda._

I came back to my senses and shook my head when finally our eyes met.

I can read her lips from a distance. She said, JJAE-YOU-NGIE. After all this time, she still can’t pronounce my name right... I chuckled internally.

_Awww, my Minari._

We stared at each other for a long while. I can see sparkles from her orbs everything around went inaudible except for my beating heart. I can hear it, getting faster and louder.

_It's like slow motion . . . This is it, the one that they said when the world stops turning. . ._

With sparkling eyes, when her tears were about to fall I tried to run towards her only to get cut off by some guy who grabbed her hand. . .

I gazed at the guy, I can hear him saying “Mina-chan, are you alright? Did you see her? The VIP?”

He’s tall and well-toned. I can say good-looking, with his shiny medium length hair.

So manly, “Is it him? Mina’s rumored boyfriend? The young doctor,”

_I suddenly felt so puny._

**Mina’s POV**

Rae Oppa said something’s up and just said he’ll come right after so I went to the hotel by myself.

I don’t know why I’m nervous while walking up to the lobby. It’s like everyone’s been staring at me. I traveled my gaze to any person that looked like “about my age”.

“This is all your fault Dad. Ughh! He didn’t even give me a name. It’s too late to call him now, I’m already here.

“She might be waiting somewhere.” I went to the reception’s area and asked,

“I believe Dr. Akira Myoui made a room reservation for someone, I guess she’s here in the hotel since this afternoon and I’m here to pick her up. Can you help me with it?” I talked to the receptionist anxiously.

"Oh! The VIP? Yes, Ma'am" she smiled widely and called the room. The phone rang for 2 minutes straight yet no one answered.

“I’m sorry Ma’am but I think she’s not in her room anymore.” The receptionist apologized.

As I was looking around the lady in charge said “Her name is SON CHAEYOUNG. She’s very polite and cool at the same time. You can recognize her for sure ma’am.”

The moment I heard her name, my eyes caught someone who’s staring at me with her head tilted.

“C-Chaeyoungie?”

“Ah, you know her ma’am? That’s great.” The lady said but I didn’t budge.

Is this for real? Is it her? But why?

What’s this all about?

I saw a smile slowly formed on her lips and my heart couldn't take it. I think it's going to blow.

I can’t hear anything but my skittish heart beating.

My hands started to shake and my tears are about to fall.

_Chaeyoungie, you look so good as always…my chaeyoungie. Are you, if I’m not crazy enough to think, are you coming back to me?_

I was about to step out and go near her when someone grabbed my hand. I look up and it’s Rae Oppa.

“Mina-chan, are you alright? Did you see her? The VIP?”

I can’t speak and I glanced back to where Chaeyoung is... I saw her coming near but suddenly stepped back. He’s checking on Rae Oppa, and I guess I know what she’s thinking. . .

Her face which lit up earlier went blank and expressionless.

_The rumors, Of course, she's heard about it._

Minutes later, “I knew it, you’re still here.” Dad walked up to us. I saw Mom went to Chaeyoung and hugged her tight. Chaeng smiled shyly and rub my Mom’s back gently.

“Son Chaeyoung, come here you kid!” My Dad spread his arms for a hug and Chaeyoung abided. He ruffled her hair, “How was the flight? Looking awesome!” Dad added.

“Don’t I always look awesome Doc?” they both chuckled.

On the side, I saw Rae Oppa couldn’t take her gaze off Chaeng also. Okay, I remember. She’s his Bias. I chuckled too.

This is too warm to see… is this really happening?

I was stunned when Chaeng finally speaks to me "Hi, how are you Minari?”

God, her smile.

"Hello, Son Chaeyoung. I'm good. How about you?" I can see the disappointment in her eyes. I'm teasing her; she doesn't like it when I call her by her full name.

She offered a handshake, and I accepted it.

Our hands touched again, for a very long time. It's been that long that only God knows when the last time was... it seemed forever.

I almost forgot. Why is she here? I don’t think it’s about me.

Is there something I need to know?

_What’s happening Chaeyoungie? I wish you can tell me. . ._


	8. FAMILY PORTRAIT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when she thought that the battle is won, Mina has yet to realize who caused all the ruckus that happened during her time as a popular member of Twice. While Rae is about to get a deal of a lifetime, Chaeyoung is getting ready to face the odds of her risky comeback in Mina's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this during breaks so I don't think it's as good as the other chapters. I apologize if my English vocabulary isn't that wide simply because it is not my first language. But I hope you're not having a hard time understanding it. Thank you and enjoy.

**CHAPTER 8**

**March 14, 2017**

**JYP Bldg.**

**9:24 PM**

**Seoul, South Korea**

**3 rd person’s POV**

Mina came out of PD-nim’s office with a puffy face and reddish eyes. She breathed in and out then composed herself and wiped her face with a hanky. With her hands still shaking she walked slowly and still coping from the conversation, they had earlier inside. Minutes after, a blonde lanky guy went out of the office too ran to her, and touched tap Mina’s shoulder.

“Mina, I’m really sorry. I-I didn’t mean to. I have no idea why the picture leaked?” the guy breathily said.

The young girl shoved his hand, “Don’t touch me, and please get away from me Bam.” With a stern voice, she faced him.

“Mina, I like you. You know that right? I really like you please give me another chance I’ll fix this.” The guy explained.

“I gave you my answer months ago. Why can’t you respect that?” Mina started to walk away again as she was feeling uncomfortable already.

“Why? Why did you reject me? Am I not good enough for you?” Bambam continued following the latter and this time he forcefully turns the girl’s shoulder to face him.

“I told you don’t touch me!” Mina raised her voice but the guy wasn’t fazed but grabbed Mina’s hands instead, “Mina, I know you like me too. We have something special; don’t act like you don’t want me. That picture says everything, I’m tired of you playing hard to get.” He smirked and cupped the girl’s chin.

“I said I love to be friends with you coz you’re a nice guy. But I also want to be honest, that’s why I said I can’t be more than that.” Mina explained and is seriously annoyed.

“And why raise that long gone topic from the past? Can’t you see what’s happening? If you really care for me you would’ve been careful and not carelessly share pictures with anyone unless you did it on purpose! Your crazy fangirls are sending me death threats night and day!” She removed Bambam’s hands with all her might.

“This wouldn’t have happened if you let me be your boyfriend, that way I’ll be extra careful.” The guy snorted.

Mina couldn’t believe what she’s hearing, “Oh my God Bam, are you that dumb? Is it because of the efforts and time you spent for me that made you think you have the right to dictate how I should feel?” The young lady is furious.

“PD-nim scolded me and said he gave us a shortened dating ban yet still I can’t help myself to wait and keep up with the contract. It sounded like I’m a lawbreaker, a slut, and everything negative. I was raised well by my parents, and all the hard work and dedication I have for my dreams are all at risk because of that one freaking picture and a rumor that only God knows how it reached the internet.” Mina spitting fire after fire and was so pissed that made the guy lowered his head.

From a not so distant corner, a cub is lurking in the hallway where Mina and Bambam are. Sneaking in, she heard everything Mina said and clenched her fist, “Ooohh, touch Mina again and I’m gonna punch you in the face Bhuwakul!”

Chaeyoung heard about the picture and was hurt. But even if she is, what she’s more worried about were the negative comments and threats the poor girl received. She heard it from her unnies talking after their recording sesh when Mina was called to PD-nim’s office. The younger knows how Mina loves daisies. She once said that seeing it makes her calm so the cub quickly went to a flower shop nearby and got some for her.

“I still have some remaining respect for you; please make use of it by staying away from me. Thank you.” Mina composes herself again and walks her way outside. The guy let her be.

Meanwhile, on the corner, Chaeyoung sighed in relief and said “Wow, I never saw Mina so angry. That’s some bars she spits right there.” She chuckled and peeks in the hallway once more. She saw the pretty girl approaching near where she’s hiding when the member suddenly popped out of nowhere.

“Yah, Chaeng what are you doing?” Nayeon asked. “Shhhh, silence! Mina’s coming.” The cub shooo her unnie.

They all became quiet and tried to sneak also. “What are you peeking over there?” Sana asked.

“I want to see it too,” Momo added. “Yah Momo unnie, you’re heavy!” Dahyun complained.

“What do you think you’re doing? Jihyo came with Tzuyu and Jeongyeon. The girls then got up and fix themselves. The girls stared at Chaeyoung with a bouquet on her hand which she quickly hid at her back.

Chaeyoung tried to sneak a glance one last time when Jeongyeon pushed her making the latter went outbalanced.

In a trance, Mina bumped into the cub and hit their heads with their faces inches away from each other.

The older was stunned and said “C-Chaeyoungie?” while the younger who’s too nervous to react just scrunched her nose and grinned, “H-Hi Mina unnie.” as her initial reflex her hands caught Mina’s waist and was wrapped around it.

And as for Mina, her hands were placed on Chaeyoung’s shoulders. Staring at each other for a good amount of time to hear their heart’s beating in sync.

Mina caressed the younger’s head, “I-I’m so sorry Chaeng, I was in a hurry, I didn’t see you there. Does it hurt?”

Chaeyoung’s lost for words and remained to stare at her unnie’s eyes and beautiful face.

“I-It did, h-here but not anymore.” She smiled.

“In your chest?” Mina clarified.

The younger snapped back to reality and stuttered, “W-What? N-No, no. It doesn’t, I’m fine unnie. hehe”, and when she finally realized they’re too close she let go of Mina’s waist and take a few steps back.

“What’s that?” Mina asked and pointed at the flowers Chaeyoung’s been holding.

“Ahh, this? F-For you Unnie.” She lowered her head with her face went cherry red.

“Oh, thank you, but for what?” Mina smiled and accepted the flowers but still confused,

“O-Oh, uhmmm, H-Happy birthday?” Chaeyoung is losing it.

“Oh, wow. My birthday is in 10 days Chaeng, but yeah of course...Thank you.” The older remains confused but gave the younger a kiss on the cheek.

“God, I think I’m gonna pass out,” Chaeyoung murmured.

“What?” Mina asked.

“N-Nothing. I hope you like it Unnie.” The cub grinned anxiously.

“Did you wait here for me?” The younger flinched from her unnie’s question.

“YES, SHE DID.” The girls on the side of the corner saw everything and answered in chorus.

Both Mina and Chaeyoung were startled.

“Yah, Chaeyoung-ah, don’t tell me you forgot about us?” Jeongyeon teasing the younger while Chaeng gives her the “I’m-gonna-kill-you” look.

Sana went to Nayeon and reenacts what they saw, “ Uhmm, happy birthday?”

“Oh, thank you, but my birthday is in 6 months?” Nayeon acted out. “Well, it doesn’t matter! Come here you” Sana replied and then playfully tried to kiss Nayeon on the neck. The girls laughed out loud. Both the two were embarrassed but eventually just cackled with the rest.

Chaeyoung looked at Mina laughing with her gummy smile made her heart flutter.

You’ll be okay unnie. We’re all here for you.

Jeongyeonand Dahyun reenacting the bump and Chaeng started to whine “Yah, hajima!”

The girls decided to eat outside for dinner.

While going out of the building, they continued on their teasing, “It was like a scene from a k-drama doesn’t it?” Momo blurted.

“Let’s give it an OST!” Jihyo suggested. They all raised their hands for a suggestion but leader-nim picked Tzuyu.

“Yes, Tzuyu-ssi?”

“Ice Cream/Melting!” Tzuyu smirked and the group went “OOOOHHHHH! IT SUITS THEM!” which made Mina blushed while Chaeyoung hid her face in Jeongyeon’s arms.

They happily sang the song and exited the building.

Mina gazed at Chaeyoung and in her mind, she uttered “You’ve got ways with me Chaeyoungie, you always make me want to believe that I’ll be okay and things will turn out just fine.”

Then she set her eyes to the bouquet she’s holding and smiled.

“Beautiful.” She whispered.

**_EARLIER_ **

**Rae’s POV**

After that call from Mina, I finished my daily report and prepared myself to head out when 2 men in a black suit came inside my clinic.

“Yes? May I help you?” I asked.

“Good evening Dr. Won, the vice president of Nippon Group of Companies wants to meet you.” One of the guys spilled.

“I’m sorry but I’m in a hurry and please don’t just barge in my office like that.”

“I apologize but this is important Dr.Won. Come with us in peace so we will not drag you by force.”

“What are you talking about? You’ll get out of my way or I call the security?”

They tried to get physical with me then suddenly an old guy in a suit came in.

“That’s enough; please leave us for a while.”

My eyes widened. I thought he was bed-ridden and weak. But here he is, as strong as a cow with his cane.

“Don’t you recognize me Rae-san?”

I bowed and responded, “Hai! Yes Sir. I do recognize you. I apologize for my sudden behavior.”

“I heard you came back. I’m just checking on what my son is up to these days.” The old man stated.

I received a message from Mina saying she’s already outside the hospital. I replied and told her I have some other stuff to finish first and will just follow her later.

“I want you for my granddaughter.” He firmly uttered.

“I need to secure her future. And it will only happen if she will marry a successful and responsible bachelor who can handle the empire I built.” He continued.

“Don’t worry about money and promotions, I got you covered and your whole family. Just do what I ask you to do and we’re good.” He assured.

“That’s a very lucrative offer Sir, but I don’t think it’s that easy. Your granddaughter is smart and independent. She doesn’t like being told to when it comes to her dreams and future. I know so.” I explained.

“I talked to your father about it and he agreed. And I’m doing this for Mina’s own good.” He muttered while sitting on my swivel chair.

“My son Akira, we don’t share the same thought. He’s as stubborn as before. Got married to a commoner lawyer and end up working as a doctor, when he was born with all the privileges, all he has to do is take care of the company but he refused.” He added.

“Why? Don’t you like her?” He chuckled.

“I-I do Sir. To be honest, I like your granddaughter but I don’t think she feels the same way. She probably likes someone else and I should respect that.”

“Oh, you’re too good and noble Rae-chan. But I see, you’re weak!” He continued and chuckled at my statement.

“Your task is simple, make Mina like you back and you’ll have all the fortunes in the world.”

The old man got up from his seat and tapped me on my shoulder came closer to my ear and whispered.

“In just a snap, I can change anyone’s lives, including yours and your Dad. If you know what I mean Dr.Won, so please think about my offer. My men will look out for you.”

“Goodbye Dr.Won and hurry, you’ll be late for dinner.” He clicked his tongue and winked.

I was left in shock. I slowly grab my chair and sit. This is a real threat to our family. How do I even get myself here in the first place?

I drank a glass of water to calm myself down. He knows all our moves.

“Mina, how do I tell you this? That your grandfather is evil.”

I grab my coat and drive away to the hotel as fast as I can.

**_PRESENT TIME_ **

****

I finally reached the hotel and wander my eyes around looking for Mina. I’m so bothered about my conversation with his Grandfather. I didn’t know he is that wicked, and I worry about Mina’s life. Nobody can stop that old man from his plans and I know for sure Mina is going to suffer if she won’t abide by his rules.

I saw a figure not far away. A beautiful lady wearing a nude off-shoulder Valentino dress with her pair of Taupe Jimmy Choos.

“Who wouldn’t fall for a girl like you Mina-chan?” I can’t keep myself from letting out a smile just by looking at her and admiring her beauty.

“Would it be a crime if I’ll take a chance and pursue you?” I sighed because in my mind I know something’s off though she’s not in a relationship. It’s like she’s longing for someone else.

I came near her and saw the look on her face. Her eyes are welling up so I immediately grabbed her hand and asked “Mina-chan, are you alright? Did you see her? The VIP?”

She glanced at me for a moment and without a word went back to the direction where she’s been staring the whole time. Out of curiosity I also turned my sight to where she’s looking. To my surprise, I saw a very familiar face.

“Waah, is this for real?” I murmured.

It’s my ultimate bias. “My cub, my strawberry princess, my honeybunch, sugarplum  
Pumpy-umpy-umpkin , you're my Sweetie Pie, so squishy so cute.” I internally said in my head. Oh my God, what to do? Ottoke?

“Risky, risky, wiggy, wigi, this is for real an EMERGENCY!” Now, I don’t know why Mina is about to cry, but my tears are going to fall also. Is it my birthday today?

I saw Mina glanced back at me and said “What?”

Thank God Dr. and Mrs. Myoui came to the scene. I AM SAVED. Just thinking about it, my super fanboy reaction would cause a disgrace to my reputation.

They greeted each other with hugs but Mina and Chaeyoung just shook hands. I wonder why.

“Dr. Won, you came also. This is great, let’s find the best restaurant and have a good dinner tonight.” Dr. Myoui said.

Mina was about to say something when Chaeyoung offered a handshake tome.

“Hi, I’m Son Chaeyoung. It is nice to meet you, Dr. Won.” My hands are cold and shaky when I accepted it. She smiled with her dimple showing. She’s so adorable.

“Hello, it is my pleasure to finally meet you Chaeyoung-ssi. I’m Won Rae Jin. Please call me Rae for short.”

“Oh, okay. Rae it is,” she uttered with her legendary nose scrunched

. God! This is too much. I grinned like a hyena.

“Uhhhm, I think that’s enough greetings for tonight, we should get going coz I’m starving.” Mina cut me off and took Chaeyoung’s hand.

“I’ll message the address of the resto. Mom, Dad, Rae Oppa, we’ll see you there. Son Chaeyoung is going to ride with me.”

“Alright then.” Dr.Myoui said in agreement and Mrs. Myoui just nodded.

What was that? Is she perhaps jealous or what?

**Chaeyoung’s POV**

Mina cut us off and took my hand. That was a classic “Jealous Mina” move right there. After that scenario, we went to her car with her hand not letting go of mine. It feels reassuring, I chuckled. It’s like how we were back in the day. She hates it when I do skinship with anyone else sometimes even with the members.

When she’s about to open the car, she finally realized that she’s been holding my hand all this time. She let go of it and said “I-I’m sorry. I-I didn’t” this time I cut her off and told her

“It’s okay.” Then I smiled.

She sighed and opened the car. She’s beginning to feel anxious while taking off things from her car and put on the passenger seat at the back. I touched her arm and she flinched at my gesture.

I slowly turn her body to face me.

“Minari, look at me.” She hardly did. I smiled again and caressed both her arms.

“Shhh there, there, it’s okay. Don’t tense up. It’s just me.” I move my hands down and held hers. It was cold and shivering. I rubbed it against mine and blow some air to make it warm. I caught her staring at our hands then at me.

“I apologize for my sudden visit and not telling you about it.” I placed both her hands to my cheeks.

She still can’t utter a word but tears fell down her pinkish lovely cheeks. I wiped it with my thumb...

“Shhhh, don’t cry. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Minari.” My heart hurts whenever it crosses my mind how she cried a lot because of me and without me.

“C-Chaeyoungie”, her voice cracked, and started sobbing on my shoulder. I hugged her tight and I whispered “Yes, it’s me. Don’t worry now, I’m here. I’ll be beside you.” I gently rubbed her back while slowly swaying her like a baby with tears escaped my eyes also.

We stayed like that for a while.

She rubbed her eyes and said, “R-Rae Oppa, we’re not a thing. The rumors, they’re not true.”

I played along and told her, “Really? I thought you two are engaged already. I read it from an article. I’m actually here for the engagement party.”

She flicked my forehead, “Really-really?” and make face. I chuckled,

“How about you? Why are you here? Are you engaged with your tattoo artist too?” She pouted.

“Yeah, I have here my invitation---Tadah! haha kidding.” Acting to get some from my pocket then showed her a finger heart.

“You’re still not funny Son Chaeyoung.” She was so annoyed that she bit my shoulder.

“Yah, it hurts. You’re a dangerous penguin!” She let out a laugh.

“Ooopss, sorry. Hehe,” She wrapped her hands on my waist.

“Yeppeoji…” I told her then she gave me a gummy smile. It’s one of the many things about her that I missed so much, her adorable gummy smile.

Didn’t you say earlier that you’re starving? Is that why you bit me?”

Then I heard a growling tummy.

“Hehe” is all she can respond to.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Okay let’s hop on; give me the keys I’ll drive.”

When I thought I was too late, it’s such a relief to know that you don’t share the same feelings with Won Rae Jin.

I know everything, Mina. I’m not here for my therapy only. I’m here for you Minari. Your anxiety, our break-up, and the rumors were caused by one person. I won’t do the same mistake of leaving you again. Whatever it takes, I’m ready to risk it all.

**Sachiko’s POV**

“Honey, why is Rae with them?” I asked my husband worriedly.

“I have no idea. Maybe Mina asked him to go with her.” He responds.

You know what I’m thinking right?” I asked him again.

“Yes. Rae suits father’s taste. I know him and Kyungsan are in the talks of our kid’s marriage to his son.” He said in a serious tone.

“You knew? But why didn’t you tell me it was him?” I was stunned.

“I made sure first, that Mina hasn’t grown any feelings for the young man because if she does then I’ll let her be. But from what I observed, she doesn’t.” He explained.

Akira’s father despised him when he chose to be a doctor instead of taking care of their businesses. Their relationship was much more severed when he fell for a commoner with a law degree, and that’s me. It’s not impressive enough for him. He gave me a hard time when he sabotaged the law firm where I work and cost me to lose my loyal clients.

We experienced hardships and drowned in financial debt but Akira never gave up. His determination and skills brought us to the US. He made valuable research for artificial organs and made an impact on the study of translational medicine which earned him the position of CEO for the Medical robotics and Prosthetics Company he built from scratch.

He hustled 24/7 working at the hospital and finishing his research. We help each other out for our family. Kai was just 5 years old at that time, and I’m 6 months pregnant with Mina.

By the time Mina was born, Akira successfully finished his works and gained recognition.

Mina Sharon Myoui was a bouncing baby girl weighed 7 pounds and came into the world at 4:33 in the morning on March 24, 1997. Though sickly, Mina grew up shy but bright. A brilliant student and her love for dancing are evident even when she was just a toddler. She brought joy to our lives. We were all so fond of her. Akira truly loves his daughter and is so motivated to give her everything. Kai is such a protective and loving brother that he’s willing to leave things behind when his sister calls out for him.

She really is our princess.

Her grandfather noticed Mina’s performance in her studies and was impressed. Instead of Kai, he was eyeing Mina to be the next successor for his company.

Little did he know Mina has no interest in acquiring it and that our young lady wanted to become an idol.

He was so disappointed when he heard about the news and called Akira a weak and useless father to his child.

When we thought he’s over with us, we thought wrong. He caused Mina too many troubles in her career that resulted in health and mental problems. He did everything in his power to make Mina hate and leave her job to come back to Japan.

But Mina is Akira’s daughter. She might look weak and fragile but our Mina fought for her dreams just like her Dad. Despite the struggles of going to practice, recordings, MV shoots while battling her anxiety and sudden panic attacks. And moving forward even with a broken heart, Mina overcame it all.

I acknowledge Chaeyoung’s significance in our daughter’s life. She taught her valuable lessons and applied it to herself. They share a kind of love that is rare and unconditional. As parents, it is our greatest achievement to see our child grew up to be genuinely happy.

That is why we won’t let her Grandfather ruin their lives.

Akira reached for my hand, “Mina and Chaeyoung will be fine. I promise.”

He gave me a reassuring smile and made me calm.

**Mina’s POV**

The dinner went well. The food was so good I enjoyed it and seeing Chaengie sitting in front of me eating is like a dream come true. Though I’m confused when she told me we shouldn’t get too touchy and clingy when Rae is around, I followed her instructions with a promise that she’ll explain it to me later.

I caught Rae Oppa throwing glances at me and Chaeyoung. It’s like he’s trying to find answers to his questions.

I decided not to engage too much in the conversation and preferred to just observe.

We were leaving the place when Rae Oppa received a phone call.

He abruptly bid goodbye and said “Professor, Mrs. Myoui, Chaeyoung-ssi, and Mina-chan, I apologize but I must head first. Something urgent came up. Thank you for the wonderful dinner.”

Dad tapped his shoulder, “Thank you for coming with us Dr.Won.”

Mom just smiled and shook his hand.

“It was very nice meeting you Rae-nim” Chaeyoung offered a handshake too.

“Looking forward to seeing you again Chaeyoung-sii.” He replied and smirked.

“Mina-chan, you take care.” He uttered and suddenly kissed me on the cheek.

I was surprised but before I could react he already left.

I immediately look at Chaengie and there she is . . . not very happy with what she saw and trying to be coolheaded about it.

“Son Chaeyoung, we’ll leave Mina with you. We need to stop by somewhere.” Dad stated.

“You both take care okay?” Mom kissed me on the forehead and hugged Chaeyoung.

Since when did Mom become so touchy towards Chaeng? Hmmm…

The cub just nodded and bowed to my parents.

We send them to their car and the moment they left,

“You like that huh?” Chaeyoung hissed.

I just chuckled, “I think so, why?”

“What? Oh, okay. Let’s go Mina-ssi I need to rest.” She’s pissed.

Even if she’s mad she still opens the car door for me before she went to the driver’s seat.

Right about when she was about to start the engine I called her out “Chaeyoungie, are you jealous?”

“HA! I AM NOT.” She replied and is very annoyed. She turned on the car’s radio to divert her attention.

“Are you sure?” I teased her even more.

“WHY WOULD I? I’M SO MUCH BETTER THAN THAT. KISS ON THE CHEEK? PSSSHHH!” My Chaengie’s pride is hurt. I just smirked and put her into the test,

“Really? Prove it Son Chaeyoung!”

She turned to me and cupped my chin, “As you wish.” She smiled first before putting her lips to mine.

The timing was so right when our song was instantly played on the radio. It was one of our classic b-side, Someone like me.

I literally felt a tingling sensation down my spine. It tickles. And there’s this familiar funny feeling in my stomach.

This one’s very similar to our first kiss. I remember it so well. I smiled and I can feel that she did too.

She slowly moved her lips, I scoot near her and responded to her kiss.

I wrapped my arms around her neck while her free hand touching my shoulder then went to my nape.

We took our time and kissed passionately. When Chaeng felt like we’re both in need of some air she ended it by kissing my forehead, the tip of my nose, and a long peck on the lips.

We both giggled and smiled at each other.

“It’s just like the first time.” She said.

“Some things never changed,” I replied.

“Just like this,” I added and throw kisses all over her face. Something I am fond of doing when she’s down, mad, or simply just tired.

Like the baby that she is, she loves it.

“You forgot about one thing.” She told me.

“What is it?” I stopped and looked at her.

“Who loves Minari best? Raise your paws.” I laughed at her cuteness, squishy cub so adorable. She used to compete for my affection with Ray-chan.

“Fine, Who loves Minari best? Raise your paws.” And she did raise her hand.

“Me! Ray-chan’s not here. Pick me! Pick me juseyo.” Too cute, she never aged.

“Of course, I’ll pick you.” I gave her more kisses and hugged her.

“I love you, love you, love you, and love you.” That was supposed to be me telling her that but she did. That’s what I always tell her when we cuddle.

Contrary to what our fans think that Chaeyoung is fond of saying “I love you’s” because of her Instagram posts and letters yet in everyday life she doesn’t and if ever she does she really means it. It’s me who loves to say it over and over but only to her.

“You still do?” I said all of a sudden.

“I don’t expect you to believe it, but I always do and will.” She slightly turns her gaze away from me. I see a hint of guilt from her reaction.

“Thank you.” I turn her head to face me.

“F-For what?” She hesitantly asked.

“For coming back.” I softly answered.

“You waited this long?” She was surprised by what she heard, I nodded and smiled.

She pulls me in for a hug again, “I’m so sorry. God, I’m sorry Minari. I’m such a jerk, a prick.”

“Yes, Son Chaeyoung, You were but it’s okay. I still love you anyway.” I replied.

Later on, we decided to go home. I asked her to stay the night at our house to meet Kai’s family.

I had the longest and wonderful night indeed.

**May 25, 2023**

**11: 23 AM KST**

**KBS MAIN BLDG.**

**Seoul, South Korea**

**3 rd Person’s POV**

“That’s a wrap everyone! Good job.” The director ended the shoot. Tzuyu went to her dressing room to change clothes and meet with her Dahyun unnie later when a call came.

 **SN:** “Tzuyu-yah, where are you?”

 **TZ:** “I just finished my commercial shoot Unnie. What is it?”

 **SN:** “I called everyone but they didn’t answer. I think they’re all busy.”

 **TZ:** “I think so.”

 **SN:** “Anyway, did you hear about it? Chaeyoung’s boyfriend is in the news.”

 **TZ:** “No, what happened?”

 **SN:** “He was arrested with 5 other men for drug trafficking in London.”

 **TZ:** “Oh my God, where is Son Chaeyoung? We need to find her!”

 **SN:** “I called her number but it’s unavailable.”

 **TZ:** “Did you try calling Mrs.Son?”

 **SN:** I can’t, she probably doesn’t have an idea for now. I worry about her. And Jeonghoon is not around; he’s in Vegas.”

 **TZ:** “Where could that dwarf be? Aissshhh!”

 **SN:** Tzuyu-yah, I’ll drop the call now, Jihyo is calling on the other line.”

 **TZ:** “Okay, I’ll try to call the others.”

Jihyo called for a meeting in their Group chat. Only Chaeyoung and Mina haven’t gone online.

They agreed to meet at Nayeon and Jeongyeon’s apartment. None of them have any idea where Chaeyoung is. Her last whereabouts were in Iceland.

“Everyone’s here already, right?” Jihyo asked.

“Should we inform and call Mina too?” Sana asked back as a reply.

“We should. She’s part of our group, we’re a family.” Nayeon answered.

“I think we should focus first on finding Chaeyoung. I’m so worried about her.” Momo suggested.

“That prick. He never changed a bit.” Jeongyeon clenched her fist.

“Hey, sorry I’m late. What’s the commotion all about?” Dahyun asked her unnies.

“Where were you? I’ve been calling you all day.” Sana blurted.

She then scoots her way near Sana who’s sitting on the couch and kissed her temple.

Tzuyu saw the act of affection and rolled her eyes. 

Jihyo clapped twice to get their attention.

“So she was in Iceland and there’s a possibility that she went back to London and she might still be there,” Nayeon muttered.

“W-Wait, are we talking about Simba here?” Dahyun asked in confusion.

They all sighed. “Yes Dubu. We are.” Momo replied.

“Oh, alright. I don’t think she’s in London.” Dahyun suddenly in deep thought.

“Why do you say so?” Jeongyeon asked.

“She DM me yesterday and asked for my golden advice. Haha.” She chuckled and wasn’t able to dodge Sana’s palm which landed on her forehead.

“Ouch! What was that for?” she complained.

“Where is she?” They all asked in chorus again.

“I-I’m not sure, okay! But I think she’s heading to Japan and probably meet up with Mina unnie.”

“For real?” Nayeon asked for confirmation.

Dahyun took her phone and showed them their conversation.

“Oh my God jagi, our baby is doing it!” Nayeon squealed in excitement while shaking her Fiancee’s hand.

“Does it mean that her and that guy officially broken up?” Jihyo entreated.

“I guess she finally did,” Jeongyeon assured.

“Yes! I won, hehe” Momo merrily celebrated an unknown victory.

“What is it this time? Huh? Another bet?” Nayeon stared at the possible persons involved.

“Admit your crimes, now!”

Everyone raised their hands except Nayeon.

“Jihyo-yah?” She can’t believe Jihyo took part in the bet.

“We were drunk unnie. I-I couldn’t even remember what happened.” She lowered her head.

“Yah! Jagiya! Don’t tell me. . .”

“W-We were just you know, having fun and the price is just grocery of their choice and Korean meat.”

“Aisshh, come here you!” Nayeon pinched Jeongyeon’s ear and took her to the terrace.

“How come that stray cat never tried to message me?” Tzuyu complained.

“She probably knows you’re still angry,” Dahyun replied.

Tzuyu just sighed.

“I hope she’s okay and really went to see Mina unnie.” Tzuyu added.

“Hey, you guys! Look who’s calling!” Momo shouted.

“Connect it to the Apple TV” Jeongyeon instructed.

“Okay, there you go. Should I answer the call now?”

“Grrrrr, take the call unnie, I’m so ready!” Tzuyu is clenching her fist.

“Do it Momoring!” Sana yelled.

“ANNYEONG YEOROBUN! HEHE, I’M HERE FOR THE EMERGENCY MEETING! WHAT WAS IT ABOUT?” Chaeyoung greeted and asked about the meeting.

“YAAAAAHH!! SON CHAEYOUNG!!” They all yelled at her.

The cub was startled and scared by their reactions which made her called out for Mina,

“MINARI, THEY’RE SCOLDING ME!” The older quickly went to Chaeyoung’s side and took the phone, “Yah, what was that for?”

“Hey Vro, what’s up? hehe,” Dahyun barge in and Sana hit her with a pillow.

“They’re all mad at you but I’m not, I just want you to know that you’re incredible, unbelievable, super amazing, I’m so proud of you if you know what I mean! Hahaha”

“Thank you to Unnie’s Golden Advice, highly recommended, proven, and tested,” Chaeyoung replied without showing her face to the camera.

They both laugh out loud.

“Smooth! That’s my baby!” Jeongyeon joined in.

“Hyung-ah, virtual high five coming your way.” Now there are 3 of them laughing.

“Always NO-JAM” Tzuyu shakes her head in disapproval.

“What a bunch of crazy baboons” Nayeon commented that made the girls laugh too, except for the 3.

They talked and catch-up the whole night.

They bid goodnight was about to end the call Jeongyeon took the phone; She disconnected it from her apple TV and ask Chaeyoung to talk in private.

Mina let her be and excused her way downstairs.

“Timmy got arrested,” Jeongyeon said.

“I know. But I’m not bothered about it anymore, but there’s one thing Hyung and it’s about Mina.”

“What is it? Is it about her grandfather?” Jeongyeon hit a cord in their conversation.

“H-How did you know?”

“I did some research. And I think I know what he’s up to.” The older stated.

“I know you’re busy but I’m gonna need your help with this.” Chaeyoung pleaded.

“Don’t worry. I’ll ask Nayeon’s Dad to send some of his guys to look out for you and Mina.”

Chaeyoung ended the call just in time when Mina came back to the room.

“So, what was that for Love?” Mina asked the younger.

“O-Ohh, it’s about their wedding. She asked for my opinion about the flowers.”

“Alright.”

Mina knows the cub is lying.

She badly wants to know what the problem is.

**May 27, 2023**

**10:30 PM**

**Osaka University Hospital**

**Osaka, Japan**

**3 rd Person’s POV**

Rae was sitting at his table waiting for a call from someone.

Minutes pass; the phone rang which he immediately took . . .

_“I’ll go as planned. I’ll do it.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. With all that's happening right now especially in my country, life is hard. With the calamities in the middle of a pandemic, if it's not too much to ask, please include my country (Philippines) in your prayers and also let us all continue to pray for the world to finally heal. Stay safe and healthy everyone.


End file.
